Attack On Junjo Romantica
by XxOtakuGirl95xX
Summary: Crossover Between Junjo Romantica and Attack On Titan. only it's not malexmale. 18 year old Serena Yeager meets her older brother's friend/ famous author Levi Ackerman aka The Great Lord Rivaille. Her world was about to change once she caught the attention of the Great Lord Rivaille. (Levi x Serena) Rated M for language and some lemony stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ohayo, Min'na I'm back with a New Story! Yay!**

 **Levi: Tch.**

 **Me: Levi Ackerman, everyone!**

 **fangirls and me:*scream***

 **Levi: Oi! get on with the story, brat!**

 **Me: Aye sir! ok everyone, I don't own Attack On Titan but Serena Yeager does belong to me and Midori Ritchie belongs to my best friend which this chapter is dedicate to.**

 **Serena:Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Attack on Junjo Romantica

Pairing: Levi x Serena

Rated: M for language and some lemony stuff. :3

Ages

Levi Ackerman:28

Serena Yeager:18

* * *

Chapter 1: Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

Toyko, Japan

 _Serena Yeager age 18 had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, lookd down at the Individual Test Results for the 6th open Survey Corps College Entrance exam as she walked down the hallway towards her older brother's apartment door. She was dressed in her school uniform a grey shirt with a black jack and tie along with a black plaid skirt, white socks and black shoes, her bookbag hanging from her shoulder._

 _'Four months left until the Center Test...', Serena thought as she walked to her brother's apartment. 'This grade's kind of bad, no matter how you look at it...', she thought bitterly as she put her test result away and stood in front of her brother's door._

 _"I'm home...", Serena said as she opened the door and went to greet her brother but stopped and looked in shock as she saw her older brother, Eren Yeager with his short brown hair and lively green eyes was being playfully hugged by a man who was an inch taller than her brother with short straight black hair in an undercut style and intimidating grey eyes. The man hugging her brother was dressed in a black sweater, grey pants and black shoes._

 _Eren turned and looked at his sister when he heard the door shut as did the strange man hugging him. "Welcome back, Serena.", Eren said as serena stood in shock. Serena blinked in confusion and shock as she stared at her brother and the strange man._

 _"Come on, Levi, get off me.", Eren said softly as the said man hugged him still leaving serena frozen._

 _'Onii-chan...?', Serena thought in confusion._

 _"This is your kid sister, Eren?", Levi asked clinging to Eren._

 _"Yup.", Eren said smiling._

 _"Serena, this is my friend, Levi Ackerman.", Eren said as Levi kept staring at Serena with his eyes narrow a bit and a frown on his lips._

 _"Hm..", Levi hummed then smirk at her. "So you two are nothing alike.", he said smirking still._

 _'The worst possible first impression!',Serena thought annoyed as she stood there and glared at Levi. 'This is how I met Levi a.k.a. The Great Lord Rivaille', she thought._

* * *

~Outside Levi's Apartment~

Serena sighed as she was dressed in a black hoodie, grey pants and black ugg boots.

"This is no place for a commoner like me to show up with pork miso soup...", serena said as she stood outside a very tall and huge apartment complex with the pot of pork miso soup in a bag and her backpack hanging on her shoulder.

"The man who resides here is the scion of famed Rivaille Group.", Serena said as she was telling the readers of Levi Ackerman. "He graduated from Titan University Law School at the top of his class. And now, as the youngest ever to win the Naomori Award. he is the super-popular auther, age 28, the Great Lord Rivaille Ackerman!", she said finishing the info of that said man.

'And this Great Lord, by some twist of fate,', serena thought as a woman walking her dog walked by her. 'is going to be...', she thought as she bravely walked into the apartment complex. '...my tutor, starting today.', she thought as she walked inside. serena went and pushed the numbers to Levi's apartment in and hit the doorbell button and waited but he didn't answer.

'What the heck? He's not home?', Serena thought a she blinked. 'He said to let myself in if he wasn't here, so I guess I'll just go in.', she thought as she pulled out a paper with the code to open levi's door. into the machine. 'Let's see the code is...', serena thought as she push the code in and the door opened revealing Levi's apartment room which was really big, it had two black leather couches one long and one short, a coffie table between them, a kitchen, a dinning table with five chairs stairs leading to upstairs where the bedrooms and bathroom is.

"Wow!", Serena said amazed as she stood at the door. "Amazing...", she said as she looked around.

"it's so wastefully spacious...", she said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Serena walked over to the coffie table and set her backpack on the couch and the pot of pork miso soup on the table then picked up a note that Levi left for his editor with a reply from his editor under it.

 _Hanji,_

 _sleeping, so please just help yourself to the galley proofs. Thank you._

 _Rivaille, I have received the manuscript. Thank you for your hard work. Your new book is out._

"I'm sleeping, so please just help yourself to the galley proofs.", serena said as she read the note. "what the...? so he is home.", she said looking at the note.

Serena looked up from the note to see a copies of the books Levi did stacked nicely on the coffie table. the first stack was a hard cover black and dark red book with the title _'High in the Sky, Deep in the Ocean'_ printed on the front along with his penname ' _Rivaille Ackerman_ ' printed under the title.

"Hey, I've seen this at the bookstore.", Serena said as she pick one copy of the book up. "Oh, right! So he's the one who writes these.", she said as she flips through the pages then looks down and sees other copies of a different book with paper covers.

"What are these books over here?", she asked herself as she picked one up to get a better look and saw two men that almost like her brother and levi in high school uniforms on the cover with the title ' _Romance Belongs in the Student Concil Office_ ' printed on it along with a different penname _'Heichou Akikawa'_ printed under the title.

"Heichou Akikawa? A different penname?", she asked in wonder as she blinked at the book. Serena slowly opens to the book and looks at it only to glare darkly at it.

"looking down, Eren suddenly laughed softly...", Serena said as she began to read the book.

'Eren?!', Serena thought in horror and shock.

"Eren's lips were slightly parted, so Levi took himself...", serena said reading again. "...and gently...", she said slowly in a anger tone as she glared at the words in the book.

"And Then, Eren...", Serena said slowly then stopped and stared at the rest of the page.

~5 seconds later~

"HEY!", Serena yelled out angrily and marched up to Levi's bedroom only to kick the door open with her foot. Serena stood at the door glare angrily with the book in her hand.

"Wake up, you bastard piece-of-crap author!", Serena yelled out to Levi.

"What the hell is this book?!", Serena shouted as she waved the book in anger. "This is you and my brother in this book! What the hell were you thinking?! Explain yourself!", she yelled and glared hatefully at him.

Levi layed sleeping in a king sized bed with a giant black cat plush laying beside him. His bedroom was covered with toys like trains, planes and small flags with different countries hanging in his room.

Serena stood at the door in shock as she blinked. Levi groaned and he moved a bit in his bed as he started to wake up. Levi slowly sat up and looked over his shoulder only to glare darkly at her with dark shadows under his eyes.

"You saw, didn't you?", Levi asked coldly glaring darkly at her.

Serena stared at levi with fear in her eyes. 'The great author Rivaille Ackerman...', she thought in fear. '...graduated from Titan University Law School at the top of his class. He was the youngest ever to win the Naomori Award...', serena contunied to thought as she stood frozen staring at Levi.

Serena gasped softly as she snapped out of it. 'D-Don't be intimidated!', she thought remebering what she was angry about.

"Oi, you! The characters in this dirty novel are you and my brother, aren't they?!", Serena asked angrily showing the book to Levi and pointing to the two men on the cover.

Serena throws the book to the floor. "So you really were a pervert!", Serena said in shock. Levi just sits on his bed with a bored look on his face.

"I knew there was something weird about you from the moment we met!", Serena said. "You were hanging all over my brother!", she said with a glare. "And you said that for tutoring me, you wanted this homemade pork miso soup as payment!", serena said annoyed.

"It's creepy!", Serena snapped as Levi looked at her. "Don't try to drag my brother into something weird!", she said and Levi got up from his bed and walked over to her.

"He's sort of oblivious and he's really good natured.", Serena said with her head down not looking at Levi. "So you're taking advantage of him against his will, aren't you?!", she asked in anger. Levi slamed his hand against the wall by Serena's head making her snapped her eyes open.

"Who's doing something aganist his will?", Levi asked annoyed.

"What? But...", Serena studdered a bit.

Levi removed his hand from the wall and stared at Serena. "Did Eren tell you that he's being taken advantage of?", Levi asked coldly.

"No... He didn't, but...", Serena said softly as she looked up at him.

"A-Anyway, don't go near my brother!", Serena snapped at him.

"Go find someone else! Any person will do, right?!", Serena asked annoyed.

Levi glared codly at her and grabed her wrist. Serena looked at him in shock.

"Hey, wait...!", Serena said as she tried to free her wrist from Levi's grip, but Levi ingored her and pulled on her wrist, tugging her over to his bed.

Levi pulled her hard making her land on his bed on her back. Serena tried to get up but got pinned down by Levi.

"What?", Serena asked as she stared up at levi as he was above her.

"What would you know?", Levi asked tighten his grip on her wrsit.

"Wait...", Serena said as she shut her eyes.

"What would you know about my relationship with Eren?", Levi asked her staring down at her.

"Hey, let go!", Serena said as she struggled and pulled her wrist out of Levi's grip then turned onto her stomach and tried to get away from him only to be pinned down by Levi with his hand on her head.

" 'Any person will do,' eh?", Levi said softly repeating what she told him.

Levi let go of her head and sat up on his knees as he glared at Serena.

"You piss me off.", Levi said angrily as Serena took deep breaths and sat up on her hands and knees.

Levi reached under and slipped a hand between her legs making Serena snap her eyes open in shock and gasps. "Wait...!", Serena gasped out.

"Bastard! What're you...?!", Serena asked angrily as struggled to push Levi away and goes to slap him across the face only for Levi to catch her wrist in his hand.

"Quit it!", Serena snapped as Serena grits her teeth together and shuts her eyes. Levi has her back pinned against his chest with his right hand resting on her covered breast and his left hand slowly pulling on the string of her hoodie.

"Any person...", Levi whispered the words she said to him seductively into her ear making her eyes snap open and her body tense. "You're the one who said it.", he whispered softly to her.

Serena glared down but gasped as Levi slipped his right hand under her hoodie and white shirt. "Th-That's not what I meant...", Serena gasped out and shut her eyes as she felt Levi pinch a nipple between his fingers.

"Hold on a second!", Serena gasped out trying hard to fight against him.

"Quit it, you hentai!", Serena cried out as Levi kissed her neck.

Levi grabbed her chin with his arm was still under his her shirt and hoodie while his left hand started to rub her in between her legs making her bite her lip and shut her eyes as her body shook a bit.

"If you want to call for help, why don't you go ahead and cry out.", Levi said smirking as he continue to rub her in between the legs.

"Ms. Dummy, who got a D.", Levi softly said playfully as he rubbed her lower lip with his finger making her eyes open wide then glare at him.

"What did you just say?!", Serena said angrily, glaring at him.

Levi looked at her with lidded eyes then pressed a finger hard into her making her gasp.

Serena leaned foward and grasped onto the bed sheet while sitting on her knees and Levi sitting behind her.

'No! I can't cry out!', Serena thought as she struggled to hold it it while Levi continued to rub her in between her legs and have her right arm pinned behind her back.

'I'll be damned if I lose! To the hands of a pervert like him...', she thought painfully as Levi smirked.

Serena kept her eyes shut tight her teeth clintch togehter and a blush on her cheeks as her body struggled to hold in the pleasure her body was feeling from Levi.

'He's a guy...', she thought as she softly moaned out a little as Levi smirked while leaning over her and kept rubbing his fingers inside her.

"You're cute.", Levi said softly while smirking at her. Serena grits her teeth as she struggled to hold it in. Serena gasped a bit and grabbed the bed sheet again as she climaxed a little.

Serena panted and layed on her stomach on the bed as Levi let go, sat back up on his knees and smirked down at her weak body.

"Heh.", Levi smirked down at her then licked her juice of his finger. "That was fast.", he said smirking at her still.

'He is so dead!', Serena thought angrily with a glared anime tears in her eyes and a dark shadow over her face as she tighten her fists in the bed sheets.

~1 hour later~

Levi sat down on his couch with his giant cat plush that had a dark green bow tied around its neck sitting beside him. "I'm drawn to the idea of common middle-class family, you see.", Levi said with a cigarette in his mouth.( **AN:WARNING! DO NOT SMOKE, THEY ARE VERY BAD FOR YOU AND WILL KILL YOU!** )

"In an attempt to recreate the normal things that normal kids do, I started collocting toys. What you see is the result.", Levi said.

"Incidentally, this is Suzuki.", Levi said showing Serena the giant cat plush sitting next to him.

'That way of thinking is already abnormal, you know.', Serena thought staring at Levi and the cat plush since she was sitting across from Levi on the other couch.

"Oh! I see! Because you're the quintessential rich boy.", Serena said smirking and place her right leg over her left as she pointed at Levi.

"I know how it is.", she said. "The father who pays no attention to his family. The mother who neglects childrearing in favor of her hobbies. Living with parents who are parents in name only, and also on bad terms with your older brother, you grew up all alone. Those around you never notice how you feel and you go astray for a while, but in truth, you're just lonely.", Serena said proudly.

"To top it all off, you have a black sports car, and a black long-haired cat, whoes name is Sebastian.", Serena said smirking at Levi.

"How did you know that?", Levi asked surprised but with a blank face.

'For real?!', Serena thought in shock.

"Oh! then I bet it's the same with your predilection, right?", Serena asked smirking as she placed her fist in her other hand. "Your father and mother brought home different lovers or something and you witnessed it. Ergo, you were traumatized! After that, you didn't know if men or women were good to you. And that's when any nice guy or girl who was tutoring you messed around with you, and made you realize that you had this side to you.", she finished saying with a smirk.

Levi drinks his cup of tea then sets the cup down. "If people found out about that now, it'd be all over the papers." , Levi said with a calm face.

'For real?!', serena thought in shock again.

'I have a feeling that, no matter what...', Levi thought as he opened his eyes and stared at Serena.

'...I doubt we're going to get along.', Serena thought as she glared back at Levi.

'But for Eren's/My brother's sake, I have to put up with her/him', Levi and Serena thought at the same time as they hung their head in defeat.

"So? what school are you trying to get into?", Levi asked as he pick up his cigarette from a ash-tray shaped like a cat head.

"Wings Of Freedom University.", Serena said while looking down. there was a pregnant slince in the room before Levi scoffed softly and laced his fingers together then rested his chin on his fingers.

"Are you dreaming?", Levi joked as he smirked at Serena. Serena glared and stood up pointing her finger at him.

"The hell?! You piss me off at every turn!", Serena said angrily. "There's no way to know unless I give it a try!", she snapped at him.

"But I do know.", Levi said with his head turned to the side. Levi turns his head and looks at her. "I looked over your answers to the mock exam before you got here.", Levi said.

"Putting aside your use of the wrong formulas and careless mistakes, the bigger issue is...", Levi said as he held up the test score of Serena's mock exam.

"...you don't even understand the problems themselves.", he said tapping his finger on the paper.

Serena looked at him total shock.

"Lower your sights.", Levi said looking at the different papers. "You can find an economics department at any school.", he said.

"Wings of Freedom! It absolutely has to be Wings Of Freedom University!", Serena yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"It's for my brother, too! I am absolutely going to Wings of Freedom University!", Serena said with determinnation as she glared at Levi.

Levi looked up at her in surprise. "If I can't, then I'd rather not go to university at all!", Serena said.

"Why did you bring up Eren?", Levi asked not understanding what this had to do with her older brother which was his friend.

Serena softly jumped a bit and looked at Levi before sadly looking down.

Serena sat down on the couch with a soft sigh and her hands together. "you know too, don't you?", she asked softly with her head down still.

"After our parents died in that accident 10 years ago, he was there every step of the way to raise me.", Serena said sadly as Levi looked at her.

~ _Flashback 10 years ago_ ~

 _Eren sat on his knees in front of different people dressed in black school uniform as 8 year old Serena dressed in a black dress and black shoes with her hair up in small pigtails clung to her older brother's sleeve._

 _ **Even though he'd been accepted to Wings of Freedom...**_

 _Eren looked down at Serena and gently wrapped a loving arm around her._

 _"I will raise Serena!", Eren said as held her close to him and he looked at the people in front of him while serena looked up at her older brother._

 _"I want to do everything in my power to build a life for her!", Eren said making serena softly gasp and cling to her brother more._

 _ **Because of me, he gave up on Wings of Freedom , and found a job.**_

~ _Flashback ends_ ~

Levi looks at Serena as she finished telling the story and held the cigarette between his fingers.

"So... it it's the same department anyway, I want to be at Wings of Freedom, the school where my brother wanted to go.", Serena said as she looked at Levi.

"I know my motive may be impure, but...", Serena said a she looked down a bit.

"hmm..", Levi said as he stood up from the couch then walked over to serena making her look up at him.

"I understand your reason.", Levi said and placed his hand on her head and rubbed it. "If that's the case, we're absolutely getting you in!", Levi said with determinnation. "With Rivaille on your side, it'll be impossible for you to fail!", he said with a proud smile.

"Got that?", Levi asked as he removed his hand from her head. Serena placed her her hands where his hand touch her head and looks up at him. "Y-Yeah!", Serena said happily while smiling.

'I'm not sure if I should trust a guy who did something like that, but...', Serena thought. '...either way, my journey to Wings Of Freedom has begun!', serena thought happily.

~Timeskip~

"How do you like that?!", Serena said proudly with a smile.

"Ah, a C! Good for you.", Levi said as he was looking at Serena's 6th Open Mock College Entrance Exam for Wings Of Freedom University.

"Well, it just goes to that if I apply myself, this studying thing is a piece of cake!", Serena said proudly with her hair up in a bun and her bangs in bobbypins to keep out of her eyes as she was dressed in a white short sleeve sweater and a grey long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Don't get too carried away.", Levi said making Serena look at him.

"I'm not getting carried away. This is what I'm capable of."", Serena said smirking.

'Having said that. the truth is, Levi is a better teacher than the ones at school.', Serena thought to herself.

'And apparently, somewhere along the way, I've started calling him Levi-san, too... It annoys me somehow.', Serena thought annoyed as her eyebrow twitched a little.

"I'm sure Eren would be happy to see this, too.", Levi said smiling softly as Serena looked at him. "I want to see the smile on his face when we get you accepted.", he said as he was dressed in a black plaid sweater with a white shirt underneath and tan pants while he sat down next to his giant cat plush on the small couch in his office.

"Levi-san, you like my brother that much?", Serena asked with her back to Levi.

"What's this, all of a sudden?", Levi asked.

"I'm just asking if you like-like him.", Serena asked softly.

"Don't worry about it.", Levi said. "it's a one-sided thing for me, as it were. That novel is my fantasy.", he said.

"B-But you know, my brother has a woman he's going out with.", Serena said as she turned in her chair and looked at Levi.

"I know.", Levi said as he looked up from the paper to look at Serena.

Serena softly sigh and placed her hands on the back of the chair with her head down a bit.

"Being able to stay to the one you care about...", Levi said. "Perhaps it's special privilege of being a friend.", he said.

"If you really like him, you should just remove his girlfriend from the picture and become his number one yourself.", Serena said resting her chin on the back of the chair.

"You're so young.", Levi said with a small chuckle.

"He's the person I care about the most, so I don't want him to hate me.", Levi said as he picked up a small version of his giant cat plush.

'I've begun to realize lately...', Serena thougth softly as she looked down.

'...That Levi-san never does anything my brother might not like.', Serena thought still a she watched Levi smile and gently pet the little cat plush as it sat with the giant cat plush.

~ _Flashback to when Eren and Levi were younger~_

 _Eren and Levi standing on the sidewalk talking_

 _ **He shows such great care... Such great care...**_

 _Eren smiles at Levi_

 _ **He treats my brother like he's a precious jewel...**_

 _Levi smiles back at Eren_

 _ **But my brother only sees him as a close friend.**_

 _'_ _ **Even so, he's been devoted...**_

 _ **...with all his heart.**_

~ _Flashback ends_ ~

Serena turns her back to Levi while sitting backwards in the chair. "It's so stupid.", Serena whispered softly to herself so Levi couldn't hear.

"Hm?", Levi hummed as he looked at Serena as he thought he heard her say something.

'That's too much pain to deal with...', Serena thought sadly.

~Timeskip: afternoon~

"Wh-Whoa!", Serena said in shock as she stared down at her new grade for the 6th Open Mock Entrance Exam for Wings Of Freedom University.

"H-Holy Cow!", Serena said still in shock.

"Look at this drastic improvement in such a short period of time!", Serena said happily with small tears in her eyes. "I might be a genius after all!", she said.

"Truly, a sleeping lion!", Serena said.

'I might seriously have a shot at Wings Of Freedom!', Serena thought proudly with a proud smile on her face.

'I've got to let Levi-san know right away!', Serena thought happily as she turned and started to head for Levi's place.

'I can't wait to see him!', Serena said happily as she ran. 'I just know he'll say I did well!', She thought happily still as she ran still but stopped as she realized what she just thought about in her head.

'Hold on a second. What did I just say?', Serena thought as she leaned against a cutout board of a panda Traffic safety sign.

' "I have to let Levi-san know"? "I can't wait to see him"?!', serena thought replaying what she thought about before.

'What the hell am I doing, merrily sprinting towards the sunset?', Serena thought with a groan.

'My brother's the I should be telling this to first!', Serena thought still leaning against the traffic safety sign.

'No... It can't be true... I...', Serena thought angrily as a glare appeared on her face.

"I DON'T LIKE LEVI-SAN!", Serena yelled out towards the sunset not knowing that people were looking at her oddly and not knowing that Levi was behind her looking at her strange.

"What are you doing, brat?", Levi asked making Serena jump in surprise.

"Oh! W-Why hello, my teatcher!", Serena said nervouly. "I trust I doth find thee in verily most good health!", she said nervous.

"We'll have to back over your classical english from scratch, too.", Levi said annoyed.

"Well, whatever. This is perfect timing.", Levi said forgeting about what just happened. "Let's go back together. I brought cake.", Levi said as he held up a bag with the cake inside a box then handed the bag to Serena.

"What?", Serena asked confused as she held the bag.

"Today is Eren's birthday, remember?", Levi asked.

"Oh!", Serena gasped as she remember.

"The look on your face says you'd forgotten.", Levi said with a smirk.

"I... I wouldn't forget something like that.", Serena said.

"I... got this back today.", Serena said as she held out the paper to him.

Levi took the paper and looked at it then placed his head on her head and rubbed it a he gently laughed and serena blushed a bit.

"What're you doing that for?!", Serena asked a little annoyed.

"Good.", Levi said smiling as Serena was blushing a little.

'What am I getting all flustered for?', Serena thought nervously.

'Levi-san is just praising me because what I did will make my brother happy...', Serena thought still as she tighten her grip on the bag with the cake inside.

~Timeskip: Eren's apartment~

"I'm home- Whoa!", Eren said in surprise as he walked in only to be surprised by party confetti.

"Happy birthday, Eren.", Levi said smiling. Levi was dressed in a grey suit with a black ie

"Happy Birthday, Onii-chan!", Serena said happily as she smiled and clapped her hands together. Serena was dressed in a black shirt with a white shirt underneath, black pants and grey ugg boots.

"Wow, what a feast! Thank you.", Eren said smiling as he said wonderful food sitting on the dinning table.

"Here, your present.", Levi said as he held out a small black box with gold ribbon tied around it.

Erena smiled and took the present. "Remember that watch we saw? You wanted it, right?", Levi asked.

"What? But it was incredibly expensive...", Eren said as he looked at Levi surprised.

"It won't hurt you to receiv e something extravagant once a year.", Levi said with a smile.

"Wow, I really appreciate this, Levi!", Eren said happily while Serena watch the moment between Levi and her brother with a frown.

"Onii-chan, make sure you lock the door.", Serena said as she went to shut and lock the door but stopped as she saw someone standing in the hallway near the door.

"Oh, sorry about that.", Eren said.

Serena looked at the woman standing in the hallway. The woman was a inch shorter than Eren had light brown hair that went to her shoulder blades, grey eyes and was dressed in a brown sweater and a white skirt that went to her knees.

"Huh?", Serena softly said confused at the woman standing in the hallway.

"Oh, that's right. I have something important to tell you.", Eren said.

"I'm glad you're here, too, Levi.", Eren said. "Hey, get off me!", Eren said playfully as he dragged himself out from the dinning room with Levi clinging to him.

After Levi let go, Eren went and stood next to the woman.

"This is Midori Ritchie.", Eren said as he introduced his girlfriend to Serena and Levi.

Midori smiled and bowed her head a bit as a greeting. "We've decided to get married.", Eren said smiling and placed a loving hand on her shoulder as Levi's eyes widened a bit in shock.

"What?", Serena asked in surprise.

"Ah, is that right? So you've finally done it, Eren!", Levi said calmly as he walked over to Eren to congradulate him while Serena stood in shock looking at all of them.

"Hey, she's adorable.", Levi said to Eren smiling.

"Thanks.", Eren said smiling.

"it makes me really happy that you approve.", Eren said still smiling and Levi just smiled.

"I wanted you to be the first to meet her, Levi.", Eren said.

Serena looked down with a dark shadow covering her eyes as she angrily lifted a fist and slamed it into the wall next to her creating a loud bang making Eren, Midori, and Levi look at in shock.

"Serena?", Eren asked softly wondering what was wrong with his sister.

"I'll go...", Serena said softly as she took her fist off the wall.

"Huh?", Eren asked confused while him, Levi and Midori looked at Serena.

"We're out of alcohol, so I'll go buy some!", Serena said annoyed.( **AN: WARNING! DO NOT DRINK ALCOHOL, IT'S BAD FOR YOU!** )

"They won't sell it to a minor.", Eren said softly.

"Levi-san, come with me!", Serena said as she quickly grabbed Levi's hand and went out the door leaving Eren and Midori in the appartment confused about what just happened.

Serena softly panted then softly sniffed after she ran from her brother's appartment while Levi stood with his long black coat on wondering what was going on.

"Sorry...", Serena sniffed out angrily as tears swelled up and dropped from her eyes.

"Why are you apolgizing?', Levi asked not understanding why she was apologizing.

"Because! That was awful!", Serena softly cried out angrily.

"After you've like-liked him all this time...", Serena said sadly as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes with her hands. "After all the care you've shown him...", She said softly still wipping her eyes as she cried.

"For him to say that he wanted you to be the first to meet her...", Serena said softly with anger and sadness.

"It's so incredibly insensitive...", Serena said as she struggled not to sob.

"For the first time in my life, I wanted to hit my Onii-chan!", Serena said angrily with her eyes shut and tears running down her cheeks.

Levi looked at her and softly smiled a little.

"The way you cry is appalling.", Levi said as Serena was crying a little still.

"I'm crying because of you, aren't I?!", Serena said wipping her eye.

"Once you start crying, you can't stop, even if you want to!", Serena snapped as she face Levi with tears in her eyes then shut her eyes as she cried again.

"You're right.", Levi said as he gently placed his hand on her head then grabbed her by the wrist and pinning her against a lamp post making serena snap her eyes open.

Levi leaned down and pressed his lips against her in kiss making her eyes widen in shock. Levi then place his right leg in between her legs keeping her pinned as he kissed her still with one hand on her cheeks and the other wrapped around her waist. Serena slowly lowered her eyes then closed them as her arm gently fell to her side. Levi dipped her back a bit to deeping the kiss a little then gently pulled away from the kiss and gently smirked at her.

"You've stopped.", Levi said softly to her.

Serena stare at Levi surprised with small tears in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks as Levi gently let go of her.

"I'm sorry...", Levi said softly then leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder as he hugged her. "Just for a little while...", Levi whispered softly as he hugged her still.

Serena looked at Levi softly then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him in return.

"L-Levi-san...", Serena said softly as she clung to Levi.

"If you want to cry, go ahead and cry.", Serena said softly to him.

"Baka.", Levi said softly. "A brat has no business spouting precocious lines like that.", he said softly.

"I'll have you know, I haven't cried in front of strangers since the day I was born.", Levi said softly as Serena sniffed softly with tears in her eyes still.

"You're the only one.", Levi said softly with a small smile.

"I'll be damned...", Levi said softly.

"...if I let anyone but you see in this wretched state.", Levi said softly still hugging Serena as Serena looked at him.

Serena gently placed a hand on the back of Levi's head as she look up at the night sky while it was softly snowing.

'Feeling his teardrops on my shoulder. I was filled with so many shapeless emotions...', Serena thought.

'If only I could be with him always...', Serena thought to herself.

'If only I could be his special someone...', Serena thought as she gently moved her fingers through Levi's hair.

'With thoughts like that running through my mind.', Serena continued to think.

'I found myself unable to release the arms I'd put around him...', Serena thought softly.

~Timeskip~

The cherry blossom trees were in bloom. Serena stood in front of mirror as she did her hair up into a ponytail then fixed her bangs so they were slip apart in the middle making it look cute.

"All right! Looking cute!", Serena said smiling and was dressed in a dark grey button up shirt, a black skirt and had black stockings on her legs. Levi placed his hand on her head rubbing it making her bangs go to the side of her face.

"Ahh!", Serena complained after Levi removed his hand from her head.

"You got in via the wait list, Quit giving yourself airs.", levi said with a hand on his hip. Serena turned and glared at Levi.

"Shuddup! it doesn't change the fact that I got accepted by Wings Of Freedom!", Serena said angrily.

"True, you may have been wait-listed but once you're enrolled, no one will know. Even though you were wait-listed, if you graduate properly, being wait-listed won't...", Levi said proving a point.

"Quit talking about being wait-listed!", Serena said annoyed.

"Sheesh!", Serena said.

'On the day our apartment lease was up for renewal, my brother was suddenly transferred to Osaka. And, by some twist of fate, I ended up finding...', Serena thought as she went over to the couch in the living room to grab the white ribbon and gently ties it around the collar of her shirt but messed up on the bow.

'...a free place to stay for a while here at the Rivaille residence.', Serena continued to think. Serena looked down at the messed up bow she tried to tie.

"Huh?", Serena said as she looked at the messed up bow.

"Hey, come on, what kind of bow tying is that?", Levi said as he walked over to Serena and placed his hands over her's.

"I'll do it for you, so learn.", Levi said.

"Yes, sir...", Serena said. Levi looked down and saw that even her shirt was button up wrong.

"Your buttons are misaligned.", Levi said as he pointed to her shirt.

"Tch, you're unbelievable.", Levi said. "Here, take it all off", Levi said as he started to unbutton her shirt.

"Ah! I'll do it myself! It was an honest mistake!", Serena said in panic as she struggled to get out of Levi's arms.

"Besides, if I don't hurry, the entrance ceremony will...", Serena said hoping Levi will let go.

"Don't worry.", Levi said softly into her ear. "In my black sports car, it'll only take 5 minutes to get to Wings Of Freedom.", Levi said.

Serena softly gasped a bit as Levi sat down on the couch pulling her into his lap.

"Wait! Hold on!", Serena said.

"Are you dreaming again?!", Serena said glaring at Levi as Levi kissed her cheek.

Serena bit her lip and shut her eyes as felt Levi's hand move under her skirt.

"You should be honored.", Levi said as Serena looked at him.

"To have won the affections of the Rivaille...", Levi said with a smirked as he moved his hand up her leg more.

"Surely, you cannot yet know what a tremendous thing that is.", Levi said looking at her with a smirk still.

"I don't wanna know!", Serena said with a glare then her eyes widen as Levi kept smirking at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Ah! Help!", Serena said in panic as she struggled while Levi was having his fun with her.

 **Sympathizing with that pure-hearted romantic was my downfall.**

"No! Wait! Come on, let go!", Serena said.

"What're you doing?! What are you touching?!", Serena asked annoyed.

 **Onii-chan, it just may be...**

"Quit It, Hey!", Serena yelled from the living room.

 **...that I've chosen a disastrous place to stay.**

"Levi-san, stop!'", Serena cried out.

"L-Levi, you idiot!", Serena yelled from the livingroom while the sence with Levi's giant cat plush sitting in the other room fade to black.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Me: that was chapter 1 everyone, stay tune for chapter 2!**

 **Levi:*smirks*heh, not bad.**

 **Me:*blushes*thank you sir.**

 **Serena: please review, follow and favorite! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ohayo, It's chapter 2! Levi-san can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Levi: XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX doesn't own Attack On Titan or any of the characters.**

 **Serena: Serena Yeager, that's me! does belong to XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX only!**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Attack On Junjo Romantica

Chapter 2: There's No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk

~Inside Levi's Apartment~

 **The penthouse unit of a luxury condo, in a prime Metropolitan location. And it's a maisonette to boot.**

Serena walks from the kitchen over to the small dinning table and sets down the food on the table while dressed in a white shirt, short brown pants, pink slippers and has a light green apron on.

 **It's already been a month since I came to stay at this super-luxurious residence.**

'Fantastic! A perfect Japanese breakfast!', Serena thought proudly to herself as she finished setting up the table for breakfast then looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00am.

'He should be coming soon.', Serena thought looking at the needle for seconds tick on the clock that was on the wall. she watched as the second needle hand ticked towards the 12 then the door from upstairs slammed open.

Levi stood in the doorway with a groan as he his black tie was loose, his shirt half way unbutton, his hair messy, bags under his eyes which were glaring, a cigarette in between his lips and papers in his hand.

 **This is the master of this residence and my current landlord.**

Levi walked down the stairs and over to the table Serena was standing at while carrying Suzuki, his giant cat plush in his arm.

"Morning.", Serena said as she greeting Levi.

"Morning...", Levi said in a grumpy tired tone.

"Did you finish your work?", Serena asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah...", Levi said in that grumpy tired tone still.

'Why does he wear a tie even at home?', Serena thought annoyed as she glared at Levi.

'It's a mystery.', Serena thought still while Levi sits down in the chair with Suzuki in his arm still then gently places the plush in a chair next to Levi.

Serena and Levi pray and give thanks for the meal then begin to eat.

 **My landlord is...**

 **...a super popular Namori Award-winning author at the height of his career.**

 **as well as a boys-love author.**

 **He is the Great Lord Rivaille Ackerman!**

Serena and Levi continued to eat their meal.

 **He was originally my brother's classmate from high school.**

 **and he just sort of ended up becoming my tutor.**

 **Then my brother got married and wound up being transferred.**

 **so I was given a free place to stay here.**

Serena stopped in mid bite and looked at Levi.

'It looks like Levi-san may have pulled another all-nighter.', Serena thought as she looked at Levi worried.

'But no matter how busy he is, he always keeps his promise that we'll eat our meals together.', Serena continued to think as she looked at Levi with a worried look in her eyes while he ate.

 **Incidentally, having grown up in a wealthy household, the born-and-bred Lord Rich Boy...**

 **...is apparently drawn to the idea of normal family life.**

Serena stares at Levi with the tips of the chopsticks in her mouth while Levi stared at the omlette roll on the tip of his chopsticks.

"Eggs are great, aren't they?", Levi asked continuing to stare at the omlette roll.

"Huh?", Serena asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"They're just so yellow, somehow.", Levi said staring at the omlette still making anime sweat drops appear on serena's head.

'Also, he's weird.', Serena thought oddly.

"What time do you have to be at school today?", Levi asked looking at Serena.

"What? 8:30.", Serena said.

"Then I'll take you.", Levi said.

"That's okay. It's only 15 minutes on foot.", Serena said hoping Levi would just let her walk to school.

"It's fine. I'm taking you.", Levi said in a serious tone while staring at her.

 **And...**

Serena looked at him for a bit then looked down a bit and they went back to finishing their breakfast.

 **...Levi-san had liked-like my brother.**

After finishing Serena took the dishes and put them in the sink and started the water. Serena stood at the sink as she began to wash and clean the dishes.

"Levi-san, if you have any dirty clothes, bring them out.", Serena called out to Levi.

"I'll do the laundry before I go to school", Serena said as she was doing the dishes.

"Also, I'll leave your lunch in plastic wrap, so just nuke it...", Serena started to say but was cut off as she felt Levi's arms move over her shoulders and wrap around her as he held her close making her back touch his chest.

"Um... Excuse me?", Serena said softly confused as she blinked and her hands laid still in the sink.

"I'm out of Serena.", Levi said with his eyes closed.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Serena asked.

"I was abstaining until my work was done, so I need to recharge.", Levi said while the water in the sink was running still.

Levi moved them over to the couch and flopped down pulling Serena with him making her sit in his lap.

"H-Hey, Levi-san, don't play with me!", Serena said as she struggled out of Levi's lap while his arms were around her waist.

"For all that, you're responding nicely.", Levi said not removing his arms from around her waist.

"Hey! What are you touching...", Serena said glaring up at him as she felt his hand on her thigh that was dangerously close to her 'flower' only to shut her eyes and her body shake a bit as she felt Levi palm her 'flower' through her pants.

"Say, Serena, were you pleasing yourself while I was away.", Levi said playfully with a smirk then gently bit her ear making a pleasant chill run down her spine as she softly gasped.

"So innocent.", Levi said while his lips were on her ear.

"Shut up.", Serena struggled to say as her body was tense from his teasing.

"You... preverted old man...", Serena said as her toe curled and she slowly looked at Levi.

"Q-Quit it!", Serena snapped as she pushed herself off from Levi's lap and backed up only to trip on a pile of papers on the floor and fall making the papers scatter.

"Ow, that hurt...", Serena softly groaned out in pain as she sat on her bottom.

"Hey, now, don't scatter my manuscripts all over the place.", Levi said annoyed from the mess she made. ( **AN: since you know levi is a clean freak.** )

"Shut up! Don't stack your manuscripts out here!", Serena said while glaring at Levi.

Serena glared at Levi then pick up a paper that landed on her lap when she fell and read what was on it.

On the paper she read, ' _...the pat on her head came as a surprise, and Serena stiffened.'_ Serena glared at the paper after reading it.

"You bastard! Turning me into a pervert without my permission!", Serena said angrily as her body shook with anger.

"I was on a roll today. The words practicall wrote themselves.", Levi said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to include. "This story is a work of fiction, and in no way refers to actual people or organizations.". ", Levi said showing it to serena on the paper.

"That's not the issue!", Serena yelled as she ripped the paper in half.

Serena growled as she started ripping up all the manuscripts.

"How do you like this?! You won't be able to pulish it now!", Serena said angrily.

"What are you, stupid? The real thing's over here.", Levi said as he held up a floppy disk between his fingers making Serena scream in anger.

"Hand it over! Rewrite it!", Serena yelled as she runs after Levi while he quickly walks away with the disk in his between his fingers.

"It's a human rights violation! It's libel!", Serena yelled still going after Levi.

"Why do you always do this kind of thing, anyway?!", Serena snapped as she pointed her finger at him.

"Don't you get it?! This is sexual harrassment! It's a criminal act!", Serena yelled.

Levi stopped then turned and glared at Serena.

"Why, you ask?", Levi said looking at her then slamed the palm of his hand against the wall and scoffed.

"What a pointless question. The answer is obvious.", Levi said.

"Because I want to.", Levi said proudly.

'I'm gonna kill him!', Serena thought bitterly as she glared hatefully at him.

~Timeskip: entrance of Wings Of Freedom University~

People who were attending Wings Of Freedom University were walking through the entrance to the place, but stopped as they heared a car pull up.

They all looked in shock and surprise as a nice shining black sports car was in front of the school.

Serena gets out of the car and places the strap of her book bag on her shoulder as she was dressed in a white hoodie with a grey shirt underneath, dark grey jeans and black shoes.

"Call me when you're ready to go home. I'll come get you.", Levi said to Serena as he sat in the driver seat of his car.

"Sorry to trouble you.", Serena said as she shut the car door.

"Serena.", Levi said and Serena bent down a bit and looked at Levi.

"What?", Serena asked looking at him.

"See you later.", Levi said with a smile.

"Take care.", Serena said softly as she blinked a bit then back up as Levi drove away.

Serena watched Levi drive away then softly gasps. 'No! Bad, bad!', Serena thought in worry then turned and walked through the entrance of the school.

'Don't fall for that smile!', Serena continued to think as she walked into the school not seeing the other students look at her in shock.

Serena stopped and blinked as she saw everyone staring at her oddly.

They looked at her in either shock, odd, fear or all of the above as Serena went to walk a little everyone backed up a little.

"She's comming! Here she comes!", some people whispered as Everyone kept backing away everytime Serena took a step forward like she was some kind of horrible disease.

'There they go again. Why does everyone avoid me?', Serena thought annoyed as she kept on walking towards the building of the University.

'They're totally avoiding me.', Serena thought still as she walked down the hall past some people who looked at her weirdly.

'Come to think of it, it's been like this ever since the second day of school.', Serena thought as she walked down the hall still.

Serena arrives at the classroom and slides open the door with a annoyed look on her face.

Evyerone that was in that classroom turned and looked at Serena then quickly looked away or did something else while avoiding her.

'Gaah!', Serena thought in shock while she looked at everyone in shock.

'Why?! How come?!', Serena thought confused as she closes the door of the classroom.

'I don't remember doing anything that would make them avoid me! What should I do?', Serena thought worried as she slowly walked towards the small steps that had rows of seats and desk for students to sit at.

Serena walked up the steps past some students sitting while keeping her head down.

'If I have to lead this lonely existence for the next 4 years...', Serena thought bitterly then gasped as she tripped on a step and fell landing face first onto the floor with her books laying on the floor since they fell out of her bag.

'This is bad... I might seriously develop an aversion to school.', Serena thought sadly as small tears appeared in her eyes.

"Are you okay?", a male voice asked making Serena blink and look up from the floor to the boy standing in front of her.

the guy standing in front of her was about two inches taller than her, had short ash-brown hair with his sides and back hair trimmed shorter and of a darker hue, had light brown eyes and was dressed in a black shirt, tan jeans and dark brown shoes.

"Oh, yeah...", Serena said softly while looking at the guy.

"Did you pick a seat already?", he asked.

"What? No, not yet.", Serena said as she sat up on her knees.

"Then come this way. Mind taking the seat next to mine?", he asked her over his shoulder with his back to her.

"Oh, sure.", Serena said as she nodded.

'No way! This is the first time someone's talked to me!', Serena thought surprised.

Serena put all her stuff back into her bag then stood up and followed after the guy.

"From the 10th century into the 11th, the same learning text was...", Professor Mamoru said as he was teaching the class and was dressed in only a white button up shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"You're a freshman? What department?", the guy asked as he and Serena were sitting next to each other at their desk while taking notes from the professor.

"Economics.", Serena said.

"Seriously? Then we're in the same line of study.", he said impressed by her.

"Uh, um, I'm Serena Yeager.", Serena said thinking it would be nice to intoduce herself since she hadn't done it when the guy talked to her.

"What? Your last name's not Ackerman?", the guy asked looking at her.

"Huh?", Serena asked surprised.

"I mean, the guy who's always driving you to and from school is the author Levi Ackerman, right?", the guy said.

"Um, if it's just my imagination, feel free to ignore this, but...", Serena said a little annoyed.

"...I get the sense that people are always watching me from a distance...", she said with a small annoyed glare.

"Or rathered, I feel like I'm being avoided...", Serena said unsure of it.

"This is a national university, so the students are all ordinary citizens, right?", he asked.

"Right...", Serena said not sure where his going with this.

"And yet, you come to the opening ceremony in a foreign luxury car, and you get chauffeured several times a week. Not to mention, your driver is none other than Levi Ackerman.", he said explaining to her.

"All the girls are saying, "The great author Levi Ackerman has a dignified aura," "and here this girl uses him as transportaton." "Just what is her relationship with Levi Ackerman?" "I want to ask her! But I can't!" So they say.", he said.

"So it's all his fault!", Serena whispered angrily to herself.

"Um, I'm just staying at his place because of certain circumstances.", Serena said. "I'm a commoner, through and through.", she said.

"Chauffeuring me is sort of like whimsy on his part.", Serena said.

"Oh, I thought as much. You've got the aura of a commoner.", he said understanding her.

"You always seemed kind of down, so I figured I'd say hi for once.", he said.

"Jean Kirstein. Nice to meet you.", Jean said as he smiled at her and held out his hand.

"A friend!", Serena said happily as she imaged Jean as a angel with the wings and halo while she held his hands and smiled happily.

"Huh?", Jean asked puzzled.

~Timeskip~

"And even as a girl. I have to say Jean-senpai's really cool!", Serena said as she talking to Levi about her day while sitting in Levi's car as he drove.

"He said he's been kind of worried about for a while now.", Serena said as Levi listen.

"He's a member of a clud called the Hot Spring Research Society.", Serena continued to talk about Jean.

"So down-to-earth, don't you think?", Serena asked.

"I wanted to join, too, but...", Serena started to say but was cut off by Levi.

"If you've got time for that, get a part-time job.", Levi said making Serena looked at him with a small glare. "I know!", she said then smiled and looked out the window of the car.

"He said he'd give me a referral for that too. A bartender position!", Serena said happily.

"If I work late nights, he said the hourly rate starts at 1500 yen!", Serena said smiling.

"No.", Levi said.

"Why not?", Serena said looking at him.

"If you're going to work, do it in the morning or afternoon. Otherwise it'll hurt your studies.", Levi said.

"You were admitted via the wait-list as it is. You'll fall behind before long.", Levi said as he continued to drive not taking his off the road.

"Yeah, sure.", Serena said softly. "Unlike some top-of-the-class graduates of Titan University Law School, my brain isn't so well-constructed.", she said.

"But I'm managing like an idiot, as only an idiot can.", Serena said. "If I don't understand something I plan to ask my friend for help anyway.", she said.

"Don't be silly. This is a matter of your attitude.", Levi said.

"Don't spend too much time around frivolous characters.", Levi told Serena.

"You've never met him, so don't badmouth him.", Serena said annoyed.

"Think about Eren, who's paying for your tuition.", Levi said with narrow eyes as Serena sighed softly and looked down.

~timeskip~

the telephone starts to ring right when Serena and Levi enter Levi's apartment.

"Hai, hai, hai!", Serena said as she walked over to the telephone and and picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hai, Moshi-Moshi?", Serena said as she answered the phone.

"Oh, Onii-chan?", Serena said happy to hear from her brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm doing good.", Serena said talking to her brother on the phone as Levi stands in the doorway looking at her.

Serena giggled a little and smiles. "You worry too much.", Serena said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll switch with him.", Serena said then looked at Levi. "It's my brother.", Serena said then handed the phone to Levi.

"Right.", Levi said as he took the phone and answered.

"Eren?", Levi asked talking to Eren on the phone as Serena walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, it's been a while.", Levi said into the phone.

"How's Osaka?", Levi asked.

'What a baka. My brother calls at least once every three days.', Serena thought as she put the apron on and tied it around her waist while looking at Levi.

"I'm doing the same as always.", Levi said still talking to eren.

Serena turns on the sink and washes some eggplants and tomatos in a bowl.

'What's with him, anyway? It pisses me off.', Serena thought annoyed.

'He finds faults with my friends, but then he goes and acts all mushy himself.', Serena thought while Levi was on the phone still.

"Did it get through all right?", Levi asked Eren throught the phone. "Then you got your wish.", he said smiling softly.

"What?", Levi asked as Serena turned off the sink and looked down sadly.

"I didn't know that. I see", Levi said to Eren on the phone.

"Levi-san was in love with my brother.", Serena tought sadly.

'Like a fool, he devoted himself to his one-sided feeling for 10 whole years. And my oblivious brother got married without ever noticing it. Though, that may be exactly why they've maintained their friendship.', Serena continued to think sadly.

'But just because you've lost your love, does that mean you have to rationally accept it and move on?', Serena thought while looking down with a sad look in her eyes. Serena slowly moves her eyes and glances over at Levi.

"That's so like you, Eren.", Levi said into the phone.

'I'd never be able to do that.', Serena thought sadly as she looked down and was gently cutting the eggplant.

'But then, why is Levi-san always putting his hands on me?', Serena thought.

'He never does it to anyone else. Why just me?', she continued to think.

'A substitute...?', Serena thought as she was cutting the eggplant still.

"I'm relieved, Eren. I hope you'll call again.", Levi said.

'In place of... my brother...', Serena thought bitterly with sadness in her eyes as she cut into the eggplant hard making a bang noise.

~The Next Day At Wings Of Freedom University~

"Wow, so Ackerman was in the same class as your brother.", Jean said as he and Serena were sitting on a stone bench outside by the school. Jean was dressed in a tan wooly sweater, black pants and brown shoes while Serena was dressed in a black and grey hoodie with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and grey uggs.

"The world sure is small.", Jean said with his arms crossed a little.

"Yeah, I guess.", Serena said softly as she looked down a bit.

"But you're commendable. Seruously you've got my respect.", Jean said with a smile making Serena look at him.

"Huh?", Serena asked confused.

"I mean, with your brother in the mix, you can't get into any weird fights, right?", Jean asked.

"It's not like he's a total stranger, either, so it's kind of a complicated relationship.", Jean said then looked at Serena.

"Does he ever compare you to your brother?", Jean asked.

"Well...", Serena said softly as she looked down sadly.

'My parents...', Serena thought sadly as she was remembering the day her parents died.

~ _Flashback_ ~

 _8 year old Serena stood in front of their parents' graves in the rain with her older brother Eren as he held her hand_

 **...** _ **died in a traffic accident when I was 8 years old.**_

 _Serena looked up at her brother sadly as her brother stared at the graves and Levi stood just a few feet away from her and Eren while holding a umbrella over himself._

 _ **Levi-san always kept watch over my brother as he went through all that.**_

 _ **Always... always...**_

~ _Flashback ends_ ~

'I'm nothing compared to my brother. But...', Serena thought sadly.

"You know...", Jean said snapping Serena out of her thoughts and making her look at him.

"You talk about nothing but Ackerman.", Jean said as he resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"What?!", Serena said in shock as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I do?! I'm sorry! I didn't realize it!", Serena sadi in panic.

"Actually, it's fine. Talk more.", Jean said.

"What?", Serena asked confused.

"The way you talk is so enthusiastic and earnest. I like it.", Jean said smiling.

Serena blinked at him. "Right...", Serena said softly and Jean chuckled softly as did serena then they both ended up laughing together.

~Meanwhile inside Wings Of Freedom University~

Levi watched Serena and that Jean fellow from the window while sitting in a chair.

"Levi!", Eriwn said making Levi look at him.

"Not that I really care, but please don't use my library as your personal bookshelf.", Erwin said. Erwin Smith was Levi's friend since they were kids. Erwin an inch taller then Levi, has short blonde hair, bushy eyebrows and icy blue eyes. he was dressed in a white button up shirt, dark brown tie, dark borwn jeans and black shoes.

"As an Associate Professor here at Wings Of Freedom's Faculty of Humanities, your eccentric collection...", Levi said with a small smirk.

"...Is far superior to that of any local library.", Levi said.

"I'll loan you these because you're my childhood friend. but they're rare books, so you'd better take good care of them.", Erwin said.

"I will.", Levi said with a small smile then the smile fell as he looked back out the window to see Jean rubbing Serena's head with his hand then playfully attack her and tickle her making her laugh.

Levi kicked the desk with his foot as he was jealous and angry.

"Hey!", Erwin said but stopped as he saw the jealously and anger in Levi's narrowed eyes and his hand covering his mouth.

~Timeskip~

"The Hot Springs Research Society is talking about going to Hakone. If you'd like...", Jean said as he and Serena were walking out of the school.

"Oh!", Serena said as she and Jean stopped when they saw Levi leaning against his car with a cigarette resting in between his lips and his arms crossed.

"We're going home.", Levi said flatly and Serena goes over to him.

"Never mind that, hurry up and move the car.", Serena said looking at Levi.

"You stand out too much as it is.", Serena said as Jean walked up next to Serena

"Nice to meet you, Sir. My name is Jean Kirstein.", Jean said with a tiny smirk that looks like a smile but is really a smirk.

"I've heard a lot about you from, Serena.", Jeans said to Levi.

"Nice to meet you.", Levi said not caring let alone not looking at Jean.

"Hey, I'm gonna go eat with my friend now, so I'm gonna be a little late.", Serena said to Levi making him look at her.

"Dinner's in the fridge, so just nuke it and...", Serena started to tell Levi, but he cut her off.

"No, we're going home.", Levi said and Serena glared a little at him.

"Oi!", someone called out making Jean and Serena turn around

"Kirstien! Yeager! We're going to a mixer! Come with us!", a group of boys called out while waving their arms.

"Serena, go tell them that we're going on a date, so we can't make it.", Jean said looking at Serena.

"A date?!", Serena said surprised.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I'm counting on you.", Jean said smiling as he gently rubbed Serena's head as Levi looked jealous and angry.

"O-Okay.", Serena said then quickly went over to the group to tell them leaving Jean alone with Levi.

Jean looks at Levi and smirks.

"This was a good opportunity, so I read one of your books.", Jean said.

"Why, thank you.", Levi said not really caring as he put his cigarete out.

"But I must apologize. I'm stupid, so I didn't really understand it.", Jean said smiling as Levi glared at him darkly.

"Jean-senpai!", Serena called out to Jean.

"They said that we'd better make it to the next one.", Serena said smiling.

"Ah, thanks.", Jean said as he smiled at Serena.

"So, we're gonna get going, Levi-san.", Serena said looking at Levi.

Levi walked over to Serena and grabbed her by the wrist.

"We're going home.", Levi said in a serious tone as he pulled Serena to him and headed for his car.

"What? No, like I said, I'm going with my friend to...", Serena said but Levi cut her off as he faced her.

"The first promise we made was that we'd eat our meals together.", Levi said looking at her.

"Hurry up and get in.", Levi said slowly losing his patience.

"You just have to push the buttons on the microwave!", Serena said not understanding what was wrong with Levi.

Levi went to pull on her wrist again but Serena pulled back and glared at him.

"You don't make it to some meals because of work! I've got my socia; obligations, too!", Serena snapped.

"Shut up, brat! Hurry up and get in!", Levi snapped angrily as he glared at Serena.

"I've got more work waiting for me! I don't want to waste time here!", Levi said annoyed.

"Then why don't you just go home alone?!", Serena said as she tried to make him let go of her wrist.

"You're 10 years too young to be going out drinking!", Levi said in a serious tone.

"We're going to eat! Not drink!", Serena said annoyed as she ripped her wrist out from his grip.

"And besides, you told me you've been drinking since you were 13!", Serena snapped angrily. ( **AN:WTF?!** O_O)

"Quit throwing pointless arguments at me!", Levi snapped.

"Eren would be so disappointed!", Levi said angrily at her as hurt and anger flashed a little in her eyes then she looked down her bangs hidding her eyes from Levi.

'The hell? You're bringing up my brother again?', Serena thought hurtfully.

"Then go home!", Serena snapped out bitterly.

"If you've got the spare time to pick me up, why don't you go talk on the phone with my brother.", Serena said bitterly not looking at Levi at all.

"Huh?", Levi asked not understanding what was wrong.

"You talk on the phone forever, even though you're a guy!", Serena said annoyed.

Levi sighed. "You're starting to get way off topic here.", Levi said.

"Shut up!", Serena yelled out angrily as her fist tightens.

"S-Since we're talking about it anyway, I'm going to say this now.", Serena said.

"The way you keep doing this kind of thing for me is...", Serena said.

"Honestly, It's a big pain!", Serena cried out then stopped and her eyes widen a bit at what she said.

there's a pregnant silence as Levi stares at her.

"Uh, no, that wasn't it...", Serena softly said struggling to say something.

Serena slowly places her hand against her head as her voice softly cracks like she wa close to crying.

"I didn't mean it like that...", Serena said softly while Jean just looked at her.

"What I want to say is...", Serena said softly as Jean looked at Levi with a smirk making Levi look at him with narrow eyes and a small frown.

"That is...", Serena softly started to say but was cut off as Levi moved towards her and grabbed her by the arm then pulled her towards him.

"Huh?", Serena asked confused as Levi opened the car door and pushed Serena into the passanger seat.

"Wh-What are you...?!", Serena started to say in shock but Levi got in, shut the door and drove off leaving Jean in the dust and everyone watching Levi's car speed off

~At Levi's apartment~

Serena enters into the apartment as the telephone rings and she goes over to it. Serena picks up the phone places it to her ear while outside the sun was setting and the sky pinkish-orange.

"Hai?", Serena said into the phone.

"Oh, Jean-senpai? I'm sorry about what happened earlier.", Serena said talking to Jean on the phone.

"I'll head over there now, so...", Serena started to say but was cut off as Levi grabbed the phone and slamed it back on the reciever making the phone call end.

"What did you that for?!", Serena asked annoyed.

The phone rings again and this time Levi picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hai?", Levi said unsure at first.

"Oh, Eren.", Levi said into the phone as Serena glared then she slamed her hand down on the reciever ending the call as well.

"What did you do that for?", Levi said as he looked at Serena confused.

"Shut up!", Serena snapped as she glared.

"I'm spending the night at Jean-senpai's place.", Serena said and went to leave.

No, you can't.", Levi said as he put the phone back and followed after Serena.

"Shut up.", Serena said.

"Serena!", Levi said and grabbed her by the arm.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!", Serena snapped as she glared at Levi but Levi pushed her making her fall onto the couch and he stood in front of her.

Levi looked at her with narrowed eyes as he leaned down and cupped her cheek with his hand while serena looked at him.

"Who do you think you're talking to in such a manner?", Levi asked annoyed staring at her then leaned forward and kissed her depeply.

Serena muffled a groan as she looked at him with lidded sad eyes and a tiny blush on her cheeks then quickly shut her eyes tight and pushed him away from her.

"Quit it! I'm not a substitute for my brother!", Serena panted out angrily with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes.

"Substitute?", Levi asked softly.

"I mean... You liked-like my brother, right?", Serena said painfully.

"Then, there's no way you could get over him so quickly...", Serena said softly as a tear runs down her cheek.

'I don't want to be compared.', Serena thought sadly as she lift her head up to reveal tears in her eyes and her eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.

Levi's eyes widen in shock as he saw the tears in her eyes and the tears running down her cheeks. His eyes lowered as he softly sighed while Serena was sniffling sadly.

Serena looked down as she sniffled and still had tears in her eyes while Levi moved closer to her.

"You cried when my heart was broken, remember?", Levi said softly as he gently rubbed her head making her jump a bit from the touch.

"I was confident that I could hide how shaken I was, but a brat I'd known for less than six months saw right through my heart, and I watched her cry her eyes out over something that wasn't her concern.", Levi said to her.

"So, right then...", Levi said softly.

"...I thought, 'Oh, she's the one.'", Levi said softly with his hand still on her head.

Serena looked at Levi as he removed his hand from her head and gently kneeled down in front of her.

"That's why I lose my cool when it comes to you.", Levi said softly looking at her and Serena looking at him with tears in her eyes still.

"I don't ever want to see the one I love snatched from before my eyes again.", Levi said to her as he placed his hand back on her head then gently his hand to cup her cheek.

Serena stared at him then shut her eyes.

 **Love...?**

"Um... could it be that you were jealous of Jean-senpai?", Serena asked softly looking down.

"And what if I was?", Levi asked making Serena looked up at him in surprise then looked down again with a small blush on her cheeks.

Levi gently placed his other hand on her cheek as Serena shut her eyes with tears still in them. Levi gently lift her head up a bit and gently kissed her.

Serena and Levi look at each other through lidded eyes after the kiss then Levi gently kisses her forehead down to her closed eyes.

'I feel like...', Serena thought softly.

'...my heart's about to burst.', Serena thought softly still while Levi gently layed her down on the couch with him being above her as they kissed again.

Serena blushed softly and turned her head to the side as Levi gently undid her pants and lowered them a little.

"Levi-san...", Serena said softly as Levi gently kissed her through her panties then moved them down with her pants and began to gently licked her flower.

Serena softly panted a bit as she placed her hand on Levi's head with her eyes closed and a deep blush on her cheeks.

"No...", Serena softly said as Levi kept on going.

"This is a bad idea...", Serena starts to say but falls back onto the couch as she her body tenses and she came.

Levi sits above Serena on his knees only in his jeans as his shirt and her pants rested on the other couch.

"Um... Levi-san...", Serena said softly making Levi look down at her.

Levi gently placed a hand on her cheek as she layed under Levi with her hoodie, and shirt resting at her breasts.

"Let's not do this, after all. Not today...", Serena said softly but was cut off as levi gently thrust into her making her softly gasp. ( **AN: btw, don't worry Serena won't get pregant cause she's on the pill. sorry i forgot to mention that. so they're safe! ok, back to the story.** )

"Levi-san, there's no way. Any more of this and I'll...", Serena softly moaned out as she place her hand over her face only for Levi to grab her hand making her look at him and place the palm of her hand against his cheast where his heart is while he looked down at her.

Serena softly gasped as she felt Levi's heart beat. Levi looked at her with lidded eyes then leaned down and bit and gently went into her again.

"Serena, it'll be okay.", Levi said softly letting her known that he'll never hurt her. Serena gently reached up and placed her hand on his arm.

Levi continued to thrust into her until they came together in a pleasurable release.

"Serena.", Levi said softly.

"Don't let anyone else touch you. All you have to do is choose me", he said softly as he gently pulled out of her and layed his head on her chest as Serena looked up at the ceiling with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Serena wrapped her arms around Levi's neck while his arms were wrapped around her waist and that's how the two lovers fell asleep together wrapped in each other's warm embrace after the passionate love making.

~The Next Day~

Levi stood in the kitchen as he made breakfast then looked up and saw serena walking down the stairs dressed in a grey shirt and blue jeans with a towl on her head since she got out of the shower.

"Morning.", Levi greeted Serena as she came down the stairs.

"Morning", Serena said softly then stopped and looked at the all stuff Levi used to make breakfast.

Serena walked into the kitchen and over to Levi as grey smoke was comming from the pan Levi was cooking with.

"What are you making?", Serena asked not sure what he was cooking.

~five seconds later~

They sat at the table as a big odd yellow thing was on the table which was suppose to be a fluffy omelette but turned out to be some gross hard dry shell of eggs.

"Rivaille's Fluffy Omelette Special Deluxe.", Levi said while Serena looked at it in fear.

Serena gently went to cut into it but couldn't so she pushed the knife into the egg shell thing hard and the thing cracked and wasn't fluffy at all.

' "Fluffy"?', Serena thought in slight fear then realized something as she looked at Levi as he began to thank for the food then eat.

'Could it be that he cooked this just for me?', Serena thought in wonder as she looked at him.

"Um, Levi-san...", Serena said making Levi stop eating and look at her.

"I'm sorry for th hurtful things I said yesterday. I feel bad about it.", Serena said softly.

Levi gently set his bowl of rice down then leaned forward and place his hand on her head.

"It's okay.", Levi said as he gently pat her head then sat back down in his seat.

"I mean, I made you cry in a different sense, after all.", Levi said as he pick his bowl of rice back up.

'Why you!', Serena thought angrily as she glared at him and shook her fist.

The phone began to ring and Serena got up and went over to it then answered it.

"Yes? This is the Rivaille...", Serena began to say then smiled as she heared who it was.

"Oh, Jean-senpai, I'm really sorry about yesterday.", Serena said into the phone.

"Oh, yes, today should be...", Serena started to say but blinked as she heard the line go dead.

Serena looked at the phone confused then turned around and saw Levi with the phone line in his hand making his unplugged the phone making it shut off competely.

What are you doing?! That's so immature!", Serena snapped at Levi, but Levi towards her and kissed her on the lips then pulled away.

"I don't want anyone else to interfere with the time I have with you.", Levi said softly to her then walked back over to the table.

Serena blushes and sits at the table hugging Suzuki the giant cat plush close and tightly to her blocking Levi's view from her as well.

'I'll be damned if I let myself get swept along at his pace like this.', Serena thought annoyed as she tighten her grip on the giant cat plush while Levi continued to eat breakfast.

 **But even as she this resolve, Serena Yeager was still unaware...**

 **...that she had become wrapped up in it a long, long time ago.**

 **That was the spring of her 18th year.**

"Hey, this is kind of good.", Levi said surprised by how good the hard omelette was.

~5 minutes later~

Serena was rushing for the bathroom while holding her stomach because the omelette was bad and because Levi was terrible at making an omelette.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Me: that was chapter 2 everyone!**

 **Levi:*smirks*heh, I'm starting to like this story.**

 **Serena:*blushes*L-Levi!**

 **Jean:*smirks*me too. -smirks at Serena-**

 **Levi:*kicks Jean away* stay away from my brat, you damn horse face!**

 **Serena:*blushes red***

 **Me: Please review, follow and favorite. see you next time in chapter 3! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Ohayo min'na! I'm back with chapter 3!**

 **Hanji: Hey everyone! *laughs***

 **Levi: Oh dear god, why are you here shitty glasses. *glares annoyed***

 **Me: well Hanji-san is going to be apart of my story.**

 **Levi:*shock* WHY?!**

 **Me: because it's my story and I can do what I want now don't complain and do the disclaimer.**

 **Levi:*sighs*fine, whatever. XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX does not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters. Serena Yeager belongs to XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX only. There happy?**

 **Me:*smiles* Yup, Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Attack On Junjo Romantica

Chapter 3: The Fear Is Often Greater Than The Danger Itself

~Levi's Aparment~

Serena sat on the couch dressed in a dark green long sleeve shirt, black jeads, white socks and her hair up in a ponytail while she read Levi's new book ' _Pure Love Romantica_ ' by ' _Heichou Akikawa_ ' printed on the cover with a picture of Levi and Serena in high school uniforms on the cover as wellas Suzuki the giant cat plush sat across from her on the other couch.

 **Serena Yeager, a freshman in Wings Of Freedom University's Economics Department. Age 18.**

 **Currently enjoying free lodging.**

 **My landlord is the author of this book, and the youngest ever to win the Naomori Award.**

 **The Great Lord Levi Ackerman. Age 28**

Serena's tightens her grip on the book as she was reading it.

 **"Heichou Akikawa," the penname he uses exclusively for his romantic novels, came about because The Great Lord, a.k.a Levi-san, was born in December.**

 _"I'm making you melt..."Levi laughed softly... Little by little, Seerena's..._

 _...she gasped once again..._ ( **AN:this is a little sence from the book serena is reading. also there might be a few more of this.** )

 **But none of that stuff is important!**

 _...squeezed tight..._

 _...accepted without resisting..._

 _...and Serena..._

 **The problem here is...**

 _...Levi..._

 _...Levi took her skirt..._

 _...all you've got..._

 **...what's written in the books!**

"He's not getting away with it anymore!", Serena yelled out angrily as she ripped the book in half. ( **AN: don't worry that was just a copy of the book**.)

Serena quickly got from the couch and stormed upstairs to Levi's room and slammed open the door with a glare on her face.

"You stinking Levi-san, wake the hell up!", Serena yelled angrily while standing in the doorway.

"How dare you write another book like this?!", Serena yelled.

"When the hell did I say...", Serena yelled as she explained.

~Flash(this is a fantasy from the Pure love romantica book)~

 _Fantasy Serena sits with her shirt unbutton half way._

 _"No... Oh...", Fantasy Serena gasped out softly then slowly looks up with her eyes half lidded. "I'm going to melt...", she said softly._

"Or!", non-fantasy Serena yelled showing Levi the cover of the book she ripped in half.

~Flash~

 _"Levi, I want you to mess me up with all you've got...", Fantasy Serena said softly as she layed on her stomach with her eyes half lidded and a small blush on her cheeks while her shirt pulled down a bit to show her bare shoulders._

 _~end of fantasy from the book~_

"When did I say that?!", Serena yelled angrily.

"Hey, are you getting this?!", Serena asked angry.

Levi looked at her from his bed shirtless.

"You...!", Serena went to yell on move but stopped eyes wide in horror as Levi was glaring darkly at her with his hair a little messy and had bags under his eyes.

Serena nervously laughed a little. "Just kidding.", Serena said as she rubbed the back of her head.

'Crap. I forgot he's in the worst of moods when he wakes up.', Serena thought nervously.

'Pardon me for interruping your sleep.", Serena said as she turns to leave but Levi grabs the back of her shirt and throws her onto the bed.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Serena said in a panic tone while laying on his bed as Levi shut his bedroom door then went over to her, sat above her on his knees and pinned her wrists down above her head.

"Why do you dislike being written about so much?", Levi asked annoyed while sitting on her stomach with his knees on both sides of her waist while keeping her wrists pinned above her head.

"What are you, a moron?! Of course I don't like it!", Serena snapped as she glared up at him.

"Not only did you put me in there without my permission, but you keep having me do weird things...", Serena said as Levi used his other hand to move her shirt up making her stop talking, shut her eyes and grits her teeth together as a small blush appears on her cheeks.

Serena snapped open her eyes as she felt Levi grasp her breast through her bra.

"Hey, where do you think you're touching?!", Serena said with a glare as Levi glared back at her.

"Quit it!", Serena gasped out as levi gave her covered breast a small squeeze then serena snapped her eyes opened wide as she heard the doorbell ring.

"You hear that?! Someone's here!", Serena said quickly as the door bell rung again.

Levi leans down towards her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Ignore it.", Levi said to her.

"B-But...", Serena said as she struggled a bit.

Levi goes to kiss her but then his bedroom door slams open revealing a woman who's height is up to Levi's ear with long dark unkept brown hair in a ponytail, glassless over her hazel eyes. she was dressed in a white button up shirt, a brown skirt, a brown bag and a roll of paper.

"Good morning! It's Hanji of Marukawa Books!", Hanji shouted happily in the doorway of Levi's bedroom.

"Rivaille, I assume your manuscript is done?", Hanji said smirking meanwhile Serena was looking at the woman in shock with wide eyes and Levi glaring at the woman while he was above serena with his hand up her shirt.

~1 hour later~

"Here's a little something for you guys, Serena-kun.", Hanji said happily as she held up a box of yummy sweets called Bear Puffs for Serena.

"The Bear Puffs that everyone's been talking about lately.", Hanji said.

"Wow! Thank you so much!", Serena said happily as she took the box from Hanji.

"The donuts you brought the other day were really tasty, too!", Serena said as she smiled and took the box.

"Really?! I'm so happy!", Hanji said happily and smiled at Serena.

"I told you I was still in the middle of my work. Why in the world would you come by, shitty glasses?', Levi asked annoyed as he sat on the couch with his manuscript in his lap.

"If you don't like it, why don't you write in a manner that doesn't require supervision?", Hanji asked looking at Levi with a hand on her hip then looked back at Serena.

"Well, not that I mind, since I got to meet Serena-kun."Hanji said smiling at Serena.

"We've spoken on the phone so many times, it doesn't feel like we're meeting for the first time, does it?", Hanji asked.

"Right...", Serena said softly since she didn't think of it like that.

"Why would you be talking to Serena on the phone?", Levi asked wondering why Hanji was bothering Serena by calling her.

"You know why, It's because a certain someone regularly misses his deadlines by a wide margin, and on top of that, pretends not to be home...", Hanji said glaring a bit at Levi. Levi softly coughed and fixed his papers so that they were put together neatly while a anime sweatdrop appeared on the side of serena's head.

"Now, then...", Levi softly coughed and went back to his papers.

'Hanji is Levi-san's editor and handler.', Serena thought as she looked at Hanji then watched as Hanji went over to the couch and sat to look over the manuscript.

"Okay, I'm going to read this now.", Hanji said as she read the manuscript.

'She's way more beautiful than I'd imagined. I guess she might be a bit older than Levi-san?', Serena thought.

'The fact that she can talk to Levi-san like that is really...', Serena thought as she glanced at them over her shoulder.

'...kind of impressive. As far as I know, Levi-san doesn't act relaxed around many people. It's sort of unexpected.', Serena thought still then gasped as she remembered what happened in Levi's bedroom.

'Wait... Our first time meeting and she saw me like that! What should I do?',Serena thought in horror as she was on the floor on her hands and knees in embarassment and shame.

"Serena.", Levi said snapping Serena out of her thoughts.

"The water. It's boiling.", Levi said as the tea pot filled with water was boiling while it was sitting on the stove.

"Oh... Oh!", Serena said as she quickly got up and shut off the stove then looked at the clock.

"Oh Crap!", Serena said as she realized that was going to be late for school then looked at Levi.

"The tea's ready, so you do the rest!", Serena said as she quickly headed for the door.

"I'm going to be late for school!", Serena said as she grabbed her school bag then went to grab her shoes.

Levi stood in the hallway in front of his door as he watch serena put her shoes on.

"Okay, I'm going.", Serena said as she was about to leave.

"See you later.", Levi said as he placed his hand on her head making serena's body tense from the touch and her eyes widen.

Serena softly brushed Levi's hand away from her head with her hand.

"I'm going.", Serena said nervously as she quickly went out the door leaving Levi in the hallway confused.

'It's weird. I've been weird lately.', Serena thought as she ran down the sidewalk heading for the University.

'All Levi-san has to do is touch me and my heart starts pounding.', Serena thought still while running as fast as she can.

'What am I, an idiot? Why would him touching me make me...', Serena continued to think.

'...well...', serena thought slowly as she slowly stopped running and stood.

'It's because... The other day, Levi-san and I...', Serena thought still as she recalled what happened the other day.

~ _flash back to the other day_ ~

 _Serena layed on the couch with her eyes closed and a blush on her cheeks as she and Levi climaxed together from their love making._

'...ended up having sex...',Serena thought slowly.

 _Levi lays on her cheast while Serena's arms were around his shoulders and his arms around her waist._

~ _flash back ends~_

Serena screams in horror and panic.

"That's not what it was! it was totally out of my control!", Serena screamed as she ran again.

"That's seriously not what it was! Absolutely not!", Serena screamed in denial as she dashed past everyone as they looked at her oddly.

~timeskip~

"A female editor?", Jean asked as he ate his lunch with chopsticks.

"Yes.", Serena said as she sat across from him and ate her lunch.

"What, she drops by frequently?", Jean asked.

"Probably.", Serena said unsure.

"I'll find out that she came by after the fact, and she'll picked up manuscripts or dropped off some kind of gift."", Serena said looking at Jean.

"What do you mean? She comes into the house on her own?", Jean asked a bit surprised.

"Oh, apparently she's got a key.", Serena said then took at sip of her cup of water.

"Huh? Is that normal?", Jean asked making Serena look at him.

"Has he given keys to his managers at other comanies, too?", Jean asked resting his cheek against the palm of his hand.

"Beats me.", Serena said.

"Oh, I see.", Jean said smirking a bit.

"It must mean that Ackerman is dating her.", Jean said.

"What? No way!", Serena said not believing Jean.

"But if you think about it, isn't that the natural conclusion. There's no way he'd hand over a key to a woman who means nothing to him.", Jean said.

Serena slamed her hands on the table and stood up.

"No, that really can't be true!", Serena snapped out with a glare.

"How do you know?", Jean asked looking at her.

"Well, because...", Serena started to say but paused a bit.

"Because?", Jean asked.

there was a small pregnant silence

"Your ramen's going to get soft.", Jean said breaking the silence between them.

"Oh...", Serena said softly as she sat back down and went to finishing her lunch.

'I mean, there's seriously no way! Sure, Levi-san's well-educated, earns a lot of money, lives in a spacious house, and isn't bad to look at, which means he's probably popular with women. But he said something about loving me...', Serena thought to herself as she ate her ramen.

'To make such a simple assumption, just because he's given her a key...', Serena thought still as she lift up her bowl and drank the juice from the ramen.

Serena sighed and set down her bowl as she was sulking in misery.

'What am I getting so worked up about?', Serena thought a little annoyed.

"Okay, okay, lunch time is over.", Jean said pulling Serena from her thoughts as he picked up his lunch tray and went to leave.

"Oh, Jean-senpai, wait!", Serena said then ate the last slice of fish cake left in the bowl then quickly picked up her lunch tray and followed after Jean."

"Still, you two may be living together, but I'm sure he's got his own private life.", Jean said then place his arm over Serena's shoulder making her blink.

"If you ever think you might be a third wheel, feel free to come over to my place.", Jean said smiling.

"I only have one futon set, through, so we'll have to sleep together.", Jean whispered to her", Jean said playfully then pulled away. Serena looked and glared at him.

"Jean-senpai!", Serena said annoyed then looked down sadly.

'Something's definitely weird.', Serena thought.

'I... ...don't feel anything when Jean-senpai touches me.', Serena thought softly.

~Time skip to Levi's apartment~

'So why... is it just with Levi-san?', Serena thought as she stood in front of the elevator and saw Hanji come out of it.

"Oh! Welcome home, Serena-kun.", Hanji said happily.

"Oh... Have you been in a meeting with him this whole time.", Serena asked surprised a bit.

"Yup, because we were talking about his next project, too.", Hani said smiling.

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of work.", Serena said smiling a little.

Hanji sighed a bit as she rubbed her shoulder. "I had to go to a lot of trouble to him accept this new project.", Hanji said smiling.

''What?'', Serena said as her body tensed a bit.

"You know, because he doesn't choose his projects based on money or fames, but rather he judges them on how interesting he thinks it'll be, right?", Hanji said.

"Uh, yeah...", Serena said not really sure about it.

"At least once he okays a project, I don't have to worry about anything except missed deadlines.", Hanji said smiling.

"But it seems like you're having fun.", Serena said.

"I guess. I'd do anything if it would help him produce good work.", Hanji said happily making Serena softly gasp a bit as her eyes widen a bit.

"Besides, I may be his manager, but I'm first and foremost Levi Ackerman fan.", Hanji said smiling still.

'Hanji understands Levi-san.', Serena thought softly.

'She trusts him.', Serena thougth sadly as she looked down with sadness in her eyes.

'What about Levi-san?', Serena thought as she walked into Levi's aparment room.

"I'm back.", Serena said as she opened the door then looked up to see then floor, couches and table covered in books while Levi stood looking at one of the many books.

"What's all this? What's going on?", Serena asked wondering where all the books came from.

"Welcome home.", Levi said looking at her.

"I was getting research material together for my next project, and it ended up like this.", Levi said as he said down on the couch where no books layed.

"I see...", Serena said as she stood near the couch and table.

" "What Comes After Closing Up the Donut Hole?"...", Serena said as she was reading the title of a hard cover book with donuts on it.

'What kind of project is this?', Serena thought annoyed.

"Serena.", Levi said snapping Serena out her thought and making her look at him.

Levi smiled a bit and patted the empty spot on the couch right next to him.

Serena glared then pushed Suzuki the giant cat plush over next to Levi making him blink while the plush was sitting in the middle between Levi and her.

"Aw, man... Oof.", Serena said as sat down then picked up the book she read the title of then opened it and started reading it.

"I just saw Hanji downstairs.", Serena said softly looking at the book.

"Oh, really.", Levi said looking at her then looked back at the book he was reading.

"Hanji sure is beautiful, huh?", Serena asked.

"Tch, you think so?", Levi asked.

"H-Have you known her for a long time?", Serena asked looking at Levi.

"You seem to get along really well.", Serena said.

"Not especially, she can be so damn annoying sometimes.", Levi said annoyed a bit.

"Um ok, so uh like, is it normal to give your house key to your managers?", Serena asked.

"You've got to be kidding. Hanji's the only one.", Levi said not taking his eyes off the book his reading making Serena's eyes widen a bit in shock.

"What? Why? Why only Hanji?", Serena asked confused as her hands shook a little.

Levi looked at her then snapped his book shut as he saw her body shaking a little.

"What?", Serena asked as she stopped and looked at him.

"No!", Levi said in a serious tone as he looked at Serena.

"Huh?", Serena asked not understanding why he said 'no'.

"Forget about that woman! She's a psycho demon wearing human skin!", Levi said in a serious tone while glaring at her.

"If you get close to her, she'll just gobble you up and toss you aside.", Levi said.

"Wh-What's that mean?", Serena asked confused then looked back at the book she was reading.

"Hanji's a nice person. She's beautiful, she's always bringing by tasty gifts.", Serena said.

Levi sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Just forget about Hanji. Nothing good will come of it.", Levi said.

'What's that supposed to mean?', Serena thought wondering why Levi thought of Hanji like that.

'What's he so worked up about?', Serena thought sadly.

'The truth is, Levi-san's feelings for Hanji are...', Serena thought still as Levi looked at Serena to see her looking down sadly.

"Serena.", Levi said snapping Serena from her thoughts to look at him while he cupped her chin with his fingers and lean towards her.

Levi leans closer and goes to kiss her but Serena moves away then stands up and walking away from the couch. Levi gets up as well and grabs her by the wrist and moves her wrists above her head and pins them hard against the wall.

"L-Let go, Levi-san! That hurts.", Serena said as she winces a bit from his painful grip while her back is to him.

"You've been avoiding me lately, haven't you?" Levi asked.

"N-Not really. You're imagining things.", Serena said nervously.

Levi gently moves his left hand down and places his hand on her hip and pinches softly while his right hand still holds her wrists against the wall above her head.

"Levi-san...", Serena said softly as Levi moves his left from her hip to in between her legs.

"Please! Seriously, quit touching me!", Serena said as she struggled a bit.

"I'm begging you!", Serena said.

"How do you really feel about me?", Levi asked softly to her.

Serena blinked at his question with a blush on her cheeks.

"Huh? Why are you asking all of a sudden?", Serena asked softly.

"The other day...", Levi said.

"...I never did get to ask you how you felt.", Levi said.

"I want to hear your answer sometime soon, brat...", Levi said softly.

"There's nothing really... That's not...", Serena said softly as her head went down.

"I-I don't know...", Serena said softly.

"Sorry.", Levi said as he let go of her and she let her arms slide down then wall then Levi gently patted her head.

"I got too impatient.", Levi said then went over to the door and left as serena slide down onto her knees while facing the wall still with her head down.

'I seriously thought my heart was going to burst.', Serena thought sadly as her hands rested on her lap.

'This is no joke. It's getting bad...', Serena thought as she looked down at her hands.

~The next day~

"I'm back.", Serena said as she opened the door dressed in a pink button shirt with a white sleeveless sweater over it, dark blue jeans and grey uggs.

Serena blinked as she saw Levi dressed in a nice black suit with a white shirt and a black tie along with his hair all nice and neatly done.

"Welcome home.", Levi said as he was tucking a handkerchief into the front pocket of his suit.

'So handsome.', Serena thought and blushed a bit then blinked in cofusion as to why Levi was all dressed up.

"Welcome home, Serena-kun.", Hanji said as she was dressed in a nice black suit, with a white shirt and a black skirt and black high heels while holding a small tray with two cups on it.

"Pardon my intrusion.", Hanji said smiling.

"Oh, not at all. Welcome.", Serena said smiling.

"Are you going somewhere, Levi-san?", Serena asked looking at Levi.

"Work. I have a meeting with a certain luminary. It's at the Hotel Rose.", Levi said as he was adjesting his tie.

"Where's that?", Serena asked as Hanji the tray and the cups in the sink.

"We'll go together sometime.", Hanji said smiling at Serena.

"Oh, that's right! I brought you something!", Hanji said happily and quickly went over to grab it then held out a dark purple box with a light purple ribbon wrapped around it.

"Today, it's Belgian chocolates. I hope you enjoy them.", Hanji said happily as she held them out to Serena.

"Oh, thank you so much.", Serena said as she took the box and smiled.

"Serena, I think I'll probably be eating out tonight, so would you mind eating dinner alone.", Levi said as the doorbell rung and hanji went to answer it.

"Oh, okay.", Serena said looking at levi.

"Rivaille, the taxi's here!", Hanji called out to Levi.

"Right.", Levi said.

"I'll be going then.", Levi said looking at Serena then walked past her and headed for the door.

"See you later.", Serena said as she turned and watched Levi head for the door then set her bag on the couch.

"Oh, Rivaille.", Hanji said making Serena look up at them.

"Your tie is crooked.", Hanji said as she stood next to Levi and began to fix his tie while Levi stood with his hands in his pockets.

Serena looked at them with shock in her eyes.

'Quit it. No. Don't touch him.', Serena thought in shock and worry.

Hanji finished fixing his tie and smiled. "There you go, handsome.", Hanji said playfully as she gently pat him on the chest.

'Don't let her touch you.', Serena thought still looking at them.

'The only person allowed to touch you is...', Serena thought sadly.

Levi slowly looked over at Serena and saw her staring at them with a unexlained emotion in her eyes.

"Serena.", Levi said.

"What's wrong?", Levi asked but Serena didn't say anything.

"Nothing.", Serena said softly and Levi's eyes widen for a second before walking over to her.

'Touch me.', Serena thought as Levi reached out his hand towards her.

'Like you always do.', Serena thought as she watched Levi walk closer to her.

'Hurry!', Serena thought still as she shut her eyes waiting to feel the warm touch of his hand on her head.

Levi stood in front of her with his hand right above her head. Serena slowly opened her eyes wondering why she didn't feel the touch of Levi's hand. Levi looked at her.

"Rivaille, let's get going.", Hanji said breaking the moment between Levi and Serena.

Levi let his hand fall to his side.

"The person we're meeting with is a stickler for punctuality.", Hanji said standing in the doorway.

Levi stood in front of Serena while her head was down.

"I'm going.", Levi said then turned and went out the door with Hanji.

"See you later.", Serena said softly yet sadly as the door closed leaving her all alone.

~outside~

Levi and Hanji were heading for the taxi that was waiting for them then it started to rain.

"Oh, it's raining.", Hanji said.

Levi stopped and looked back at the apartment place then looked up to his apartment room that Serena was in.

'I felt annoyed, pissed, and my heart was racing.', Serena thought as she scrubbed the dishes hard.

'Because in that moment, I found myself thinking how much they suited each other...', Serena thought sadly as she shut off the sink then looked up and saw Levi's light blue long sleeve button up shirt resting on the back of the couch.

Serena went over to the couch and gently picked up Levi's shirt and looked at it sadly.

'When all's said and done, do I seriously... have feelings for Levi-san?', Serena thought with half lidded eyes and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Whoa! Talk about cheesy! I was totally in full-on girly mode just now! Seriously?!", Serena said in panic as she snapped out of her daze.

"Damn it! Why do I have to get mushy over every little thing?!", Serena yelled.

"Time for binge eating!", Serena said holding the box of chocolate hoping that will keep her from getting all mushy again.

~1 hour later~

Serena sits on the couch next to Suzuki the giant cat plush and the the half empty box of chocolate sitting on the table in front of her.

"Binge eating...", Serena said with a hicup then ate another chocolate.

'Crap... This has alcohol in it...', Serena thought as the box was half empty.

Serena looked up in her drunk state and stared at Levi's long sleeve button up shirt resting on the couch across from her.

'His shirt...', Serena thought as she got up and went over to the shirt then picked it up again and gently nuzzled her face into the shirt smelling the sent of him on the shirt as well.

'Levi-san's smell...', Serena said softly as she fell onto the couch with Levi's shirt resting over her head as she fell asleep.

~Hours later~

"Serena...", Levi said as he voice echos waking serena a little from her sleep to see Levi looking down at her as he was leaning over her.

"Serena", Levi said as Serena was falling in and out of sleep.

'Levi-san's voice...', Serena thought sofly in a sleepy daze.

"Serena, you're going to catch a cold.", Levi said as he was looking at her.

Serena snapped fully awake and looked at him.

"Welcome home.", Serena said softly as she slowly sat up.

"Oh, shoot. I have homework.", Serena said as she rubbed her eyes while Levi stood there looking at her with his arms crossed.

Serena looked up at Levi while Levi's button up shirt was in her hand and laying across her lap.

"What's the matter?", Serena asked looking up at him then looked down and saw the shirt in her lap.

Serena blushed as she remember falling asleep with it.

"No! Wrong! There's no deep meaning to this!", Serena said in a panic tone hoping Levi didn't get the wrong idea.

"Th-This was because I just got a little chilly!", Serena said nervously holding the shirt away from her.

"Uh, I got drunk off the chocolate truffles... ...and got sleepy... ...and I thought I might freeze to death without it, so...", Serena said nervously hoping Levi would buy her excuse for falling asleep with his shirt.

Levi went over to her then picked up her, threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs for he was heading for his bedroom.

"What? H-Hold on...", Serena said nervously as she struggled as Levi was carrying her over his shoulder and his shirt was in her hand still.

"Let go! I said, Let go!", Serena said trying to get Levi to let her go.

"Levi-san!", Serena snapped as Levi ignored her and opened his bedroom door.

"Come on, Levi-san! Wait! Let go...", Serena said as Levi went to the front of his bed then tossed her onto the bed.

Serena landed on the bed with a soft thud. Levi stared at her as he undid his tie.

"Time's up.", Levi said.

"Huh?", Serena said as she sat up on the bed and looked at him shocked.

"I thought I'd wait for you, but I've reached my limit.", Levi said as he let his tie fall onto the bed.

"Sleeping with my damn shirt hugged to your chest...", Levi said annoyed as he placed his knee on the bed.

"I can only think that it's an invitation.", Levi said looking at her.

"Like I said, this is...", Serena said but was cut off as Levi pushed her back onto the bed, leaning over her let alone pining her.

"Quit it!", Serena said as she struggled a bit.

"Don't touch me!", Serena said.

"What's with you?! You've got Hanji!", Serena yelled out angrily as she threw a pillow at Levi but he blocked it with his arm.

"Huh?", Levi asked not understanding.

"You've got to be kidding! Stop messing with me! I don't know what's what anymore!", Serena yelled.

"There's something wrong with me! I get all weird when you touch me!", Serena yelled angrily still.

"Hanji's a nice person... But when she's with you, it pisses me off!", Serena said angrily as she covered her face with his button up shirt.

"What are you going to do about this?!", Seren said angrily through the shirt covering her face.

"I've turned into this crazy, natsy person!", Serena angrily but sadly.

"You Baka!", Serena cried out sadly then softly sobbed. Levi looked at her in shock then moved and sat on the side of the bed with his back to her and his chin resting on his hand.

"That's because you're in love with me...", Levi said.

"Pardon?", Serena asked softly.

Levi sighed then looked at her.

"I leave you alone, and your mind runs off in a worthless direction.", Levi said.

"What in the world made you think that there's something between Hanji and me?", Levi asked annoyed.

"Well?", Levi asked.

"Uh, because...", Serena said softly.

"I swear, being with you is so frustrating.", Levi said

"I lose my cool.", Levi said and serena softly gasps and tightens her grip on the shirt that's covering her face.

'The same as me...?', Serena thought.

"Before I know it, I've spent the whole day thinking about you, and it pisses me off.", Levi said.

"I love you.", Levi said softly with a small smile as he looked at her then he went to pulled the shirt away from her face but she wouldn't let go of it as her hands shook then levi gently placed a hand ontop of her hand as he leaned over her and kissed her forehead through the shirt covering her face.

Levi slowly sat up and softly smiled as he removed the shirt from her face.

"Give in.", Levi said softly.

"I told you, didn't I?", Levi said smiling a little as Serena layed on the bed with her eyes half lidded, her hands above her head and a blush on her cheeks.

"Time's up.", Levi said again.

'How many times does this man plan to destroy my heart?', Serena thougth softly.

~1 hour later~

"What's wrong?", Levi as he was leaning over her with his arms wrapped around her while she was on her knees and wearing only her shirt.

"Your hands are cold...", Serena said softly looking at him.

"Then, melt them with your heat...", Levi whispered softly to her as he held her head while she softly moaned a little.

 **The pain**

Serena silently cried out in pleasure as Levi thrusted into her from behind.

 **And the pleasure**

Levi gently held her chin as sweat ran down her cheeks from the pleasure as she softly gasps.

 **And being self-conscious**

 **Messes me up**

Serena tightens her grip on the bed while her and Levi's fingers were laced together.

 **And what's so frustrating**

"Levi-san...", Serena said softly.

"What is it?", Levi asked softly a he squeezes her hand a little.

 **Is that he says he loses his cool,**

Serena layed on her back with her arm resting on her forehead and a blush on her cheeks while she softy pants.

 **But he swallows up everything I've got without breaking a sweat**

"I think I might love you.", Serena said softly.

"Of course you do.", Levi said softly with a gentle smile.

 **It's infuriating**

'It's infuriating.', Serena thought.

~Next day~

"So, the reason she has a key...", Levi said as he sat in a chair dressed in a dark grey long sleeve shirt and gey pants while Serena sat on the floor in front of her dressed in a light green shirt and tan pants as Levi drying her hair with a towel.

"...is because I debuted through Marukawa Books.", Levi said drying her hair with the towel still.

"Hanji was my first handler.", Levi said.

"Okay.", Serena said softly.

"One time, I did a project for a literary magazine, but I missed the deadline by a wide margin.", Levi said as Serena looked up at him with the towel resting over her wet hair.

"Huh?", Serena asked softly.

"On top of which, my unwholesome lifestyle had caught up with me, and I became unresponsive in the middle of my writing.

~flash back~

 _"Ugh.", Levi groaned and flops onto the floor with a dead look on his face._

"In a panic, Hanji and the cheif editor...", Levi said.

 _Hanji sat her desk holding the phone and shaking in anger._

 _"Rivaille's not answering his phone!", Hanji yelled._

 _"It can't be!", a man cried._

"They asked the building manager to unlock my door, and came barging in.", Levi said explaining what happened.

 _the manager unlocks the door to Levi's place and Hanji comes running up the stairs and barges into Levi's office._

 _"Rivaille!", Hanji yelled as she went in as did two other men._

 _"Rivaille, get a hold of yourself!", the man cried as he patted the passed out Levi._

 _"Hanji, get an ambulance! Hurry!", the man said to Hanji_

 _"Rivaille, where's the rest?! Where's the rest of the novel?!", Hanji cried out annoyed._

 _Hanji grabs Levi by the shirt and shakes him hard making his head move up and down._

 _"Hey! This is no time to be out cold!", Hanji yelled still shaking him angrily_

 _"Get your butt in gear and finish the manuscript, you dumbass!", Hanji yelled._

 _"H-Hanji...", the man said nervously._

 _"Wake the hell up!", Hanji yelled still shaking Levi like a rag doll._

"That kind of thing happened about 10 times, and I figured she'd kill me for real at that rate. So, in fear for my life let alone getting her to not kill me in a horrible way...", Levi said.

 _"We can't publish it like this, you stupid idiot!", Hanji yelled._

 _~flash back ends~_

"I decided to give her a key.", Levi said.

"Meet your deadlines!", Serena snapped angrily as she glared angrily at Levi.

"If I might make an additional point, the numerous things that Levi does to Serena in those books...", Levi said making Serena glare at him still.

"...were all requested by Hanji, herself.", Levi said and Serena stares at him in shock.

"FOR REAL?!", Serena yelled in horror and shock.

"That's why I told you to forget about her.", Levi said.

"Say... Shall we have her return the key?", Levi asked.

"It's okay.", Serena said as she pulled the towel off her head and looked away

"I don't want to do anything that might be bad for your work.", Serena said.

Levi looks at her then gently place his hand on her head making her look at him and he ruffles her hair a bit then removes his hand from her head.

'I'm still not used to being together physically, but his big hands...', Serena thought as Levi looked down at her with a small smile and his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

'His habit of ruffling my hair whenever he gets a chance... His low, whispering voice... They're the things that I'm probably unbearably in...', Serena thought softly as she looked down a bit.

"Say it for me.", Levi said suddenly snapping Serena from her thoughts.

"What?", Serena asked as she blinked confused.

"Say what?", Serena asked looking at Levi.

"The last thing you said yesterday.", Levi said.

Serena thought for a minute.

"Uh, what was that again?", Serena asked trying to remember as she tried to walk away only to have Levi grab her by the back of her shirt and pull her back over to him making her fall into his lap.

Levi gently cupped her face making her look up at him then he leaned down and goes to kiss her but serena shuts her eyes and shuts her mouth tight. Levi smirked at her as her face releaxed and she slowly looked at him through lidded eyes and a tiny blush on her cheeks.

Serena blinked at how close they were and how Levi was holding her on his lap.

"What?", Serena asked softly.

"Say it and I'll keep going.", Levi said.

"Huh?!", Serena asked in shock.

"Get real!", Serena yelled as she struggled to get out of Levi's arms but Levi just kept his arms around her waist not letting go.

"Don't let it go to your head, baka!", Serena yelled still struggling.

"I've been quiet here and you go and...", Serena said struggling as Levi dragged her away.

"So, hey, let go! You bastard!", Serena yelled struggling still.

"Hey!", Serena yelled.

"Hai, hai, hai.", Levi said not really plainning on letting go.

 **There's no way that I could say "I love you" so simply.**

 **Because I realized that with those three little words,**

 **my feelings came very close to overflowing.**

~Time skip~

Levi sat in the dark at his computer typing away with narrow eyes and bags under his eyes.

~Meanwhile in the livingroom downstairs~

"You were originally an editor and manager for normal novels, right?", Serena asked as she sat on the couch next to Suzuki the giant cat plush and drinking a cup of hot coco.

"That's right.", Hanji said looking at Serena.

"So, why...", Serena said while on the table were copies of Levi's new book. ' _Pure Love Romantica 2'_

"The Pure Love Romantica book?"", Hanji asked.

"That's because... I love it!", Hanji said happily.

"It's business and pleasure all in one.", Hanji said.

'Pleasure...?', Serena thought in slight fear of what goes on in Hanji's mind.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Me:*smiles* that was chapter 3, I hope you all liked it stay tune for chapter 4!**

 **Hanji:*smirks*this it totally awesome! Levi I can't believe you would act like that with serena-kun behind closed door! How naughty! *smirks while fangirling***

 **Levi:*glares and kicks hanji* Shut up shitty glasses!**

 **Serena:*blushes deeply* P-Please Review, follow and favorite! Ja-ne! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: OHAYO! it's time for chapter four! Hanji if you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Hanji: Alright! XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX does not own Attack On Titan or any of it's charaters!**

 **Me: I wish I did then I could have Levi! *blushes***

 **Levi:*crosses arms*tch, get on with the story brat.**

 **Me: Hai sir! also Serena Yeager belongs to me only!**

 **Serena:*smiles* Enjoy, min'na!**

* * *

Attack On Junjo Romantica

Chapter 4: Spare the Rod and Spoil the Child

~The Next Day~

Hanji sat on the couch reading the manuscript Levi worked on with a serious face as Levi sat across from her with narrow eyes and his chin resting on his hands that were linked together while on the table were some papaers and a picture with an 'X' marked on it along with 'wrong station' written on the paper and a arrow pointing to the picture.

Serena stood in the kitchen cooking while there was silence in the room.

'Whoa...', Serena thought at how quiet it was as she looked at Levi and Hanji.

'Things seem pretty intense over there for some reason... I guess these meetings are a lot of work.', Serena thought then looked down at the food right when Levi looks at her over his shoulder.

'Well, it doesn't have anything to do with me.', Serena thought as she was cooking some sausages and broccolis.

Levi stood across from Serena as he looked at her after standing up from the couch and going over to her.

"Make the sausages octopus-shaped.", Levi said making Serena look at him.

"Huh? I thought you were having a meeting.", Serena said.

"I'm bored.", Levi said resting his arms on the kitchen counter.

"Don't get bored.", Serena said.

"I saw on TV that sausages are octopus-shaped in normal households.", Levi said.

"I think that's for households with kids in grade school or younger.", Serena said then looked at Levi and blinked a bit annoyed to see him resting his head on his arm wiht a small frown.

"So the only octopuses I'll ever eat are to come from the ocean...", Levi said softly.

"A-All right already! Here you go. Octopuses!", Serena said quickly as she cut up some sausages to look like small octopuses.

"Sheesh. Hanji's here. She's going to laugh at you.", Serena said a bit annoyed at Levi.

Hanji giggled then smiled happily.

"You two are so playful with each other! It's practically like you're l-o-v-e-r-s!", Hanji said super happily like a crazy fangirl as anime hearts floated above her head.

"H-Hanji...", Serena said nervously and a bit frighten.

"Would you please stop looking at me with those slash fic-loving eyes?", Serena asked.

~Time skip: afternoon~

'They were agonizing over it so much', Serena thought as she walked down the sidewalk in town dressed in a dark blue shirt, black jeans and grey flats.

'...and it turns out the meeting was for a boy x girl steamy love novel.', Serena thought

'The most important thing is, he shouldn't be putting me in the novels without my permission!', Serena thought annoyed.

'But when I got mad...', Serena thought as she remembered what happened.

~flashback~

 _"I am merely combining business, pleasure, and my fantasies, and giving them shape.", Levi said_

 _"What's wrong with that?", Levi asked._

~flashback ends~

'Where does Levi-san get off acting so high and mighty?', Serena thought as she continued to walk.

' "That's because he's Levi-san." ', Serena thought.

'It's kind of frightening how easily that sums it up.', Serena thought still as a slight frighten look appears on her face.

 _"It's practically like you two are lovers!", Hanji said happily like a fangirl._

'Lovers?!', Serena thought in shock as she stopped walking.

'Hold on a second.', Serena thought still.

'Am I... going out with Levi-san?', Serena asked herself in thought.

'L-Lovers...?', Serena thought nervously.

'In love? With Levi-san? Me?', Serena continued to think.

'No, but... Lovers...', Serena thought nervosuly as the world around her slowed down a bit.

'...are a little more flirty and lovey-dovey and pink...',Serena thought.

 **It's now time for...**

 **Serena Yeager's Idea of Lovers!**

 **Idea 1: Live Together**

 **Answer: We do (it just happened)**

 **Idea 2: Meals Together**

 **Answer: We Do(because we live together)**

 **Idea 3. Go on Dates**

 **Answer: We Do (because Levi-san drags us to the grocery store)**

 **Idea 4: Kiss**

 **Answer: We Do**

 **Idea 5: Have Sex**

 **Answer: We Do**

 **Idea 6: Sleep Together**

 **Answer: We Do**

Serena screams in horror at the realization.

"But that's because Levi-san forced me to!", Serena yelled out angrily as people stare at her weirdly for the sudden outburst.

Serena blinks as she realized she was outside and people were looking at her weirdly.

Serena quickly walked away embarrassed a bit.

'We fit the bill.', Serena thought as she looked down a bit and walked down the sidewalk still.

'But no matter how I look at it, it just...', Serena thought.

'...seems like we're different from lovers, somehow.', Serena thought.

~Levi's Apartment~

"I'm back.", Serena said as she enter the room of Levi's place.

"Levi-san, there were a lot of letters...", Serena said as she walked into the living room only to stop and see Levi asleep on the couch with his arms and head resting on Suzuki the giant cat plush's stomach.

Serena put the mail away then grabbed a blanket and gently layed it over Levi only to be grabbed by Levi and pinned onto the couch with Levi laying on her and his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You piss me off!", Serena said annoyed as she glared at Levi.

"So you were faking it? How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not Suzuki!", Serena said annoyed still.

"Nope. Nutritional supplementation.", Levi said.

"Don't draw it from me!", Serena complained then softly gasped a bit as she felt Levi tighten his grip around her a bit.

"Levi-san, you really reek of cigarettes. Cut back. ", Serena said softly.

"You're going to die young for sure.", Serena said softly with face in the blanket on the couch.

"Yeah...", Levi said as he was sitting on his knees above her with his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"I'll quit when I die.", Levi said.

"What's with that?!", Serena snapped as she looked over her shoulder at Levi with a glare.

"Here I was...", Serena says but stops and sadly looks away from him.

Levi rests his chin on her shoulder and smirks at her.

"What? Are you worried about me?", Levi asked in a teasing tone.

"N-No, it's nothing like that...", Serena said softly but got cut off as Levi trapped her legs together in between his legs then flipped her over onto her back.

"H-Hold on a second, Levi-san!", Serena said nervously.

Serena pushed Levi away and put Suzuki the giant cat plush in upside down on the couch between herself and Levi.

Serena sat on the couch wipping her lips while Levi looked at her while sitting on his knees. Levi sighed then got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen not saying a word.

'Suzuki sure is useful. No, that's not it!', Serena thought.

'Is it all right for situations like this to happen on a daily basis?', Serena thought.

Levi stood in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

'I-It's practically... ...like we're l-lovers...', Serena thought as she watched Levi in the kitchen then looked away sadly.

'I''ve had sex with Levi-san a couple times, but... ...if I seriously didn't want to, I could've refused him... But I didn't.', Serena thought with a sad look in her eyes.

~flash back~

 _"Levi-san...", Serena said softly as their fingers were laced together._

 _"I think I might love you.", Serena said softly with her eyes closed and her arm resting over her forehead._

~flash back ends~

Serena screams softly to herself then grabs suzuki and bangs her head against the plush's stomach.

"Are you alright?", Levi asked not sure why Serena was doing that.

"Um...", Serena said after banging her head on suzuki's stomach.

"May I ask you a little question?", Serena asked.

"What is it?", Levi asked.

"Well... So, that is to say... Wh-What do think it means to be lovers?", Serena asked softly.

"Huh?", Levi asked.

"I mean, a friend of mine found a boyfriend and they're really lovey-dovey, so seeing her with her boyfriend, I thought it must be nice to be in a relationship.", Serena said nervously as she put Suzuki rightside up on the couch as she giggled nervously.

"But we're in a relationship too, right?", Levi asked looking at her while holding a cup of a tea by the rim of the cup not the handle.

"We are?!", Serena said in total shock.

"Why are you so shocked by that?", Levi asked.

"We live together, eat and sleep together... I mess you up in those places... We do things like that... Thrust in this and that... And finally..." Levi said but Serena cut him off.

"Don't say it out loud!", Serena said in panic as she glared at him.

"Having done all that, how can you say that we're not in a relationship?", Levi asked looking at her.

"B-Because something doesn't seem right when it's with you!", Serena said nervously.

"Then, what's your definition of lovers?", Levi asked and Serena sat back down on the couch.

"Well... That's... Uh...", Serena said as she was thinking.

"So Like...", Serena said making Levi stop and look at her then look away and softyl sigh.

"I've got it. Let's go on a date.", Levi said.

"Huh?", Serena asked surprised and looks at Levi.

"You don't have any classes or work tomorrow afternoon, right?", Levi asked.

"I don't, but...", Serena said

"Then I'll come pick you up after school.", Levi said

"There's nothing you can't eat, right?", Levi asked.

"All right, it's settled.", Levi said deciding on his own before serena could say anything.

"What?! Why are you deciding everything on your own?", Serena asked but Levi just walked up the stairs.

Serena sighed and got off the couch and followed after Levi.

"Levi!", Serena said.

"Now then, time for work.", Levi said heading for his office.

"But this is so sudden...", Serena said softly.

'Come to think of it, what should I do for a date?', Serena thought to herself.

'Is there stuff that I need to get ready, or anything?', Serena thought.

'Pack a lunch? Snacks?', Serena thought still.

'No, that's a field trip.', Serena thought as she shook her head.

'A date... A date...', Serena thought as she walked back and forth in a daze.

'I-I'm stumped...', Serena thougth nervously.

~The Next Day Outside Wings of Freedom University~

Everyone stared while Serena stood dressed in a light pink shirt, white jean skirt, white ballet shoes and has her hair up in a ponytail along with the strap of her school bag resting on her shoulder as Levi pulled up in his sport car which shined in the sunlight.( **AN: Cause Levi cleaned it till it was nice and shiny**.)

Some of the students whispered to each other as the car door opened and Levi stepped out dressed in a nice clean suit(black jacket, white button up shirt, grey tie, matching black pants and black dress shoes) and black sunglasses.

Levi looked at Serena and smiled as he took of his sunglasses as some of the students gasped and some of the girls swooned at Levi.

"Welcome back.", Levi said to Serena.

Serena glared at Levi a bit for being a show off then got into the car with him and Levi drove off heading for the freeway.

"There's still time until the movie you wanted to see, so shall we go to the beach?", Levi asked as he drove.

"What?! The beach?!", Serena asked shocked.

"Is there somewhere else you wanted to go?", Levi asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"It's fine. It's fine!", Serena said.

"Let's go to the beach!", Serena said happily with her arms in the air.

"The beach! Let's go sploosh!", Serena cheered.

"Uh, but you know, aren't you overdressed?", Serena asked noticing that was Levi was a little over dressed for the beach.

"You're just going on a date with me.", Serena said.

"On the contrary. It's because I'm a date with you.", Levi said with a soft smile.

Serena's eyes widen a bit in surprise as a tiny blush graced her cheeks.

"H-Huh...", Serena said softly as she looked out the window and saw the ocean.

"You're weird.", Serena said softly.

~At Night~

After spending the whole day together, Levi and Serena head to a nice fancy restaurant for dinner.

'We went for a drive, and saw a movie. We went shopping, and then to a restaurant.', Serena thought as she sat across from Levi dressed in a nice long black strapless gown, black high heels and had her hair curled a bit while in a ponytail still.

"Isn't this a bit too cliche?", Serena asked as she sat in her seat with her hands resting on her lap and looked at Levi.

"Was there somewhere else you'd rather have gone?", Levi asked.

"What I mean is, I don't know how to thank you for buying such expensive clothes... ', Serena said softly.

"It won't hurt you to have at least one proper set of clothing. Besides, they won't let you in here wearing a jean skirt and shirt.", Levi said.

The waiter comes and set the meal they order on the table.

"Oh... Uh, what should I do? I don't know anything about proper etiquette...", Serena said a bit worried.

"It's okay.", Levi said as he held up a glass filled with wine.

"I thought you might get nervous, so I picked a place with privates rooms. You can just eat normally.", Levi said.

"Oh...", Serena said softly as she was surprised he would do that for her.

'He was thinking of me... That sort of... makes me happy.', Serena thought softly.

Serena gently began to eat her meal without trying to make a mess.

"So, my Japanese literature professor is this really terrifying guy. He throws stuff at over the littlest things. It's kind of unbelievable in this day and age.", Serena said as she was talking to Levi about what happened at her shcool then took a bite of her steak.

"Japanese literature?", Levi asked looking at Serena with a wine glass in his hand still.

"Oh.", Levi said as he understood who she was talking about.

"Oh, Levi-san, teach me French!", Serena said making Levi look at her confused.

"I'm seriously having a hard time keeping up.", Serena said softly as she sadly sighed.

"You grew up in France, right?", Serena asked with a smile.

"What's it there? Is it cold?", Serena asked.

"You want to go there together sometime?", Levi asked.

"What?! For real?! I'd love to!", Serena said excided.

"Oh, but I don't have the money for it.", Serena said sadly as she ate another piece of her steak.

"I'd pay for something like that.", Levi said making Serena look at him.

"That's okay. You don't have to do all that for me.", Serena said smiling.

"Don't be shy about something so odd.", Levi said.

"I'd do anything for you, if it meant that I'd get to be with you.", Levi said with a gentle smile.

Serena's widen in suprise as a blush appeared on her cheeks and her heart skipped a beat.

'Why is my heart racing like this?', Serena thought as she cut a piece of her steak and ate it.

"Whoa, this is really tasty!", Serena said amazed at how good the steak is.

"Eat.", Levi said as he set his plate with his steak on it in front of her.

"Oh, that's okay. That's yours.", Serena said.

"It's okay. Eat it.", Levi said.

'Some... Somehow... I dunno...', Serena thought as she gently cut into the steak Levi gave her.

'I've never been in a situation like this, so it's kind of weird... It really does feel like we're on a "date"...', Serena thought as she ate a piece of the steak.

'Maybe I'm nerous because of this place... Or maybe...', Serena thought still only to snap out of it as Levi wipped some meat off of her cheek.

Levi smirked a little as he licked the meat from her cheek off his thumb.

"You don't have to eat in such a hurry.", Levi said.

'H-He licked it! He licked it just now! Who the hell does that?!', Serena thought in shock.

Levi looked at Serena with a half lidded gaze making Serena wonder why his staring at her like that.

'I... Could it be that I'm...', Serena thought as Levi looked and gently smiled at her.

"Hey, If it isn't Levi.", a female voice said breaking the moment between Serena and Levi making them turn to the voice.

standing in the door way leaning again the wall was a women with light blonde hair tied nicely into a bun, ice blue eyes, light pink lips and was dressed in a dark blue one strap gown and matching blue high heels.

"Annie...", Levi said a bit annoyed.

"Well, well. Look at that undisguised glare of loathing. Thank you for that.", Annie said with a smirk.

'Who is she?', Serena thought in wonder.

"Running into you in a place like this...", Annie said as she walked over to their table.

"It may be a coincidence, but I feel destiny's hand at work.", Annie said looking at Levi.

"I don't feel it at all.", Levi said not looking at her.

"Oh, That's cold.", Annie said playfully.

"Are you drunk?", Levi asked annoyed.

"How's your manuscript coming?", Annie asked ignoring Levi's question.

"Hanji was howling that she was going to kill you for sure this time.", Annie said.

"I'm here because I finished it.", Levi said glaring at Annie.

"Pardon me, but I am with someone, so I'd like for you to hurry up and get lost.", Levi said really annoyed.

Annie smirks at Levi then looks over at Serena.

Serena begins to feel nervous under Annie's stare as she slowly eats a piece of her steak.

"Hmm, so you won't spend any time with me...",Annie said.

"...but you'll go out to have fun with cuties, huh?", Annie asked as Serena looked at her.

"Good evening. Sorry for barging in here.", Annie said as she smiled at Serena which was fake.

"I'm no one suspicious.", Annie said as she held out a business card that said.

 _Marukawa Books_

 _Executive Director_

 _Annie Leonhart_

Serena gently took the card and looked at it

'A director?!', Serena thought in shock.

Annie gently rested her arms on the table and looked at Serena still.

"I'm a childhood friend of this guy's big brother.", Annie said to Serena as she pointed to Levi making Serena look at Levi surprised.

'Levi-san's big brother?', Serena thought.

"Don't you find it exhausting to be with Levi?", Annie asked.

"He's always had this arrogant attitude since he was little, but for all that, he's an awfully sensitive and touchy guy.", Annie said with her chin resting in her hands.

"Annie.", Levi said annoyed and took the business card from Serena's hand.

"There's no reason I should have to take that from you.", Levi said glaring at Annie.

"Did you know?", Annie asked with an evil smirk.

"He still sleeps with a cat plush at his age. On top of which, his room's like a toy paradise.", Annie said looking at Serena trying to embarrass Levi.

"It's not something a man of 28 should be doing, you know?", Annie asked as Serena looked at Levi sadly.

Serena glared a bit and looked away.

"I-I don't really see anything wrong with that.", Serena said a little annoyed by Annie.

"I think that sort of thing is a personal choice anyway.", Serena said looking down at her plate.

"Wow, you're so nice.", Annie said sacastically with a fake smile.

"I know! I'll tell you something that'll be good for you to know.", Annie said then stood up.

"He's like this now, but he was as adorable as can be when he was a kid.", Annie said while Levi eyes were narrow and he was annoyed as he drank his wine.

Serena blinked and looked at Levi.

"When he was... a kid?", Serena asked softly.

"Yup.", Annie said.

"You know he lived in France until he turned 10, right?", Annie asked.

"Uh, yes, that I know.", Serena said not understanding where Annie was going with this.

"Annie...", Levi whispered annoyed.

"Then, have you heard this story?", Annie asked.

"It was shortly after he returned to Japan. There was this boy who lived across from him...", Annie said as she was telling the story.

'I don't know this.', Serena thought softly.

'I've never heard any stories about when Levi-san was a kid.', Serena thought.

'But...', Serena thought.

'...I guess this person knows.', Serena thought still as she look down sadly.

'Hanji propably does, too. And my brother, too...', Serena thought sadly.

'Am I the only one... who doesn't know anything?', Serena continued to think sadly.

Levi looks at Serena and sees the sadness in her eyes.

"But then!", Annie began to say.

"Annie.", Levi said stopping Annie and stood up between them Annie's height was an inch taller then Levi.

"Enough is enough.", Levi said and Annie looks at him.

"There's a car here for you, isn't there?", Levi asked.

"I'll walk you to the exit.", Levi said.

"Why? What's the big deal?", Annie said a bit annoyed.

"Really...", Annie said with a smirk and her eye lids lowered a bit then she placed one hand on Levi's shoulder and the other cupping his chin as she presses her body close to his.

"Quit being forever stubborn...", Annie said as she leaned her face close to Levi's face.

"...and just be mine.", Annie said as she leans in to kiss Levi while Serena's eyes widen in shock.

Levi's eyes widen then he glares darkly at Annie and pins her hard against the wall angrily.

"Annie, are you trying to make me angry?!", Levi asked totally pissed off.

"Ow! Let go!", Annie snapped.

"Levi!", Annie said but a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her away from Levi making him let go.

"H-Hey!", Annie said to the person who grabbed her while Levi fixed his tie.

"Rivaille, please pardon us.", Armin said calmly as he stood dressed in a dark brown suit and holding Annie by the arm. Armin Alert had short blonde hair, light blue eyes and was an inch taller than Annie.

"Armin!", Annie snapped annoyed as she glared at Armin.

"It seems our stupid director has been bothering you again.", Armin said ignoring Annie.

"What do you mean, 'stupid'?!", Annie yelled angrily.

"We will come by at a later date to apologize again.", Armin said.

"But for today...", Armin said but Levi cut him off.

"Yes, that's fine.", Levi said calmly.

"Please hurry and quarantine her somewhere.", Levi said while waving his hand to send them away.

"That will be more than enough.", Levi said.

"Well, then...", Armin said then walked away pulling Annie with him.

"What's with you?! You're just a secretary!", Annie said annoyed as Armin dragged her away.

After Armin and Annie left, Levi looks back at Serena to see her look down with a small frown.

Levi went over to her and gently placed his hand on her head making her look up at him then looked back down sadly with her eyes lowered.

~Timeskip~

Serena and Levi head over to a place and get into one of the cars of the big ferris wheel which was all lit up with pretty colors since it was night time.

"Sorry about that.", Levi said as he sat across from Serena in the car of the ferris wheel.

"I hadn't expected that piece of work to barge in on us.", Levi said as the ferris wheel moved around in a circle slowly.

"Somehow...", Serena said softly making Levi look at her.

"Somehow...", Serena said again softly as she looked out the window of the car of the ferris wheel.

"...I think she was definitely doing it on purpose.", Serena said softly with a small frown.

"What?", Levi asked a bit surprised at her.

"Because...", Serena said while her hands tighten into fists as they rested on her knees.

"...when you were ten years old. I hadn't been born yet!", Serena said.

"There's no way I'd know about something from before I was born. She had to know that, but she went and tried to act like she knows you so well.", Serena said looking down at the floor of the ride annoyed.

Levi stared at her a little surprised as Serena was talking about this.

"Even if I don't know about your past.", Serena said as she looked at Levi.

"I'm living with you now, so I definitely know you better!", Serena said

"Besides...", Serena said but Levi quickly covered his mouth with his hand as he tried hard not to laugh thus ruining the moment.

Serena's jaw dropped in shock and she glares at Levi.

"What?!", Serena asked angrily.

"Is anything I said wrong?!", Serena asked angrily still.

"No, sorry. I was just a little surprised.", Levi said after taking his away from his mouth and smiled.

"Huh?", Serena asked confused as she blinked at him.

"Are you jealous of Leonhart?", Levi asked Serena.

"Huh?! What are you saying?!", Serena asked annoyed with a small glare.

"With Annie, you were jealous without realizing it.", Levi said while Serena stared at him.

"But this time, you were clearly aware of it.", Levi said.

"I'm so happy.", Levi whispered softly with his eyes closed and a small smile gracing his lips.

"You're wrong. It's not like that...", Serena said nervously.

"Serena, when we get back home.", Levi said cutting her off from talking.

"I'm making love to you.", Levi said still smiling.

"Y-You've got to be kidding!", Serena said nervously with a small blush on her cheeks.

"I don't wanna. Absolutely not!", Serena said as she looked away blushing softly still.

"I'm so happy.", Levi whispered softly again.

"What's up with that? You're so stupid! Really, it's not like I'm jealous or anything!", Serena said annoyed a little and a bit embarrassed.

 **In the cramped quarters of the Ferris wheel car. Levi-san didn't try to touch me.**

"I love you.", Levi said softly as he smiled softly at Serena while still sitting across from her in the car of the ferris wheel.

"Don't say that!", Serena said embarrased.

 **And that made...**

 **...Levi-san's low voice...**

 **...resonate all the more.**

"I love you, Serena.", Levi said softly in a low voice.

"Shut up!", Serena said as she blushed and quickly shut her eyes and covered her ears but Levi still smiled softly.

 **Striking me...**

Levi mouthed 'I love you' towards her as she covered her ears still and kept her eyes shut.

 **...like lighting...**

 **...all over my body.**

~Time skip to Levi's apartment~

Serena layed on the floor of Levi's apartment as Levi was above her on his hands and knees while the light from the moon shown through the windows and shown on them.

Levi gently reached for her hand that was rested beside her head.

"Levi-san...", Serena gasped out softly with her eyes closed and a blush on her cheeks as Levi gently grasped her wrist while her her dress was tossed away from them leaving her in a white strapless bra and white panties.

"You want to get to know me, right?", Levi asked softy as he looked at her making her snap her eyes open and look up at him.

"I want to know more about you, too.", Levi said softly to her as he gently thrust two fingers into her wet folds making her gasp softly and her body tense with pelasure.

"Open your eyes.", Levi said softly.

"Look at me.", Levi said softly looking at her.

Serena softly opened her eyes a little and looked up at him while a blush graced her cheeks still, had small tears from pleasures in her eyes and sweat on her face.

"Inflame me more with that face of yours.", Levi whispered softly to Serena then leaned down and kissed her.

~The Next Day~

Serena was dressed in a navy blue shirt and grey skirt as she vacuumed the up stairs floor of Levi's apartmen while she was lost in a sleepy daze.

"Sleepy...", Serena said softly.

'My dear mother and father in Heaven, and my dear brother in Osaka, I'm sorry.', Serena thought softly as she vacuumed still.

'Right now, I am steadily straying down the wrong path in all sorts of ways.', Serena thought as she looked at Levi and Hanji sitting across from each other on the couches talking about some manuscript while she vacuumed still.

"How long will it take to get the material together?", Levi asked Hanji while he was dressed in a white button up shirt and grey pants.

"I'll handle that as soon as I get back.", Hanji replied meanwhile Serena stared at Levi with a annoyed glare.

'Damn it all! He looks so serene!', Serena thought annoyed then went back to vacuuming.

Serena went into Levi's office and vacuumed the floor in there. Serena continued to vacuum until she stood in front of some books like 'Tokyo Killer Guide to High Class Gourment Restaurants' and such.

"Oh, honestly!", Serena said a bit annoyed as she turned off the vaccum then got onto the floor on her knees.

"Sheeh, what a mess.", Serena said but stopped and picked up one of the books and opened it.

"It's the restaurant we went to yesterday.", Serena said a bit surprised to see a picture of the restaurant her and Levi went to last night in the book.

"Look at all these tags...", Serena said as she flipped threw the pages where the tags are marked.

"He has no interest in food...", Serena said a bit confused as to why Levi would mark some pages of the book.

"So, what's he doing, going over this so thoroughly?", Serena asked herself.

'Wait...', Serena thought as she paused from reading the book.

'Could it be... for me?', Serena thought softly.

Serena softly gasped in shock as a small blush appeared on her cheeks

Serena quickly left Levi's office with a small slam of the door making Levi look up then she came down the stairs.

"Levi-san!", Serena said happily as she quickly came down the stairs.

"Hey, don't run down the stairs.", Levi said wondering why she was running down the stairs in the first place. Levi stood up from the couch with his empty cup.

"What are you going to do if you trip and hurt yourself?", Levi asked her as he headed for the kitchen.

"I'll be fine.", Serena said as she walked over to the kitchen counter.

"More importantly...", Serena said as she smiled.

"Nani?", Levi asked looking at her.

"Uh... W-Well...", Serena said nervously as she looked away a little.

"So, that is... I...", Serena started to say but was cut off by Hanji's fangirl squeal.

"Rivaille, so it's sex on the Ferris wheel this time?!", Hanji asked totally excited.

"You're just on this crazy roll right now! This is great!", Hanji said happily while Levi poured himself more tea and Serena looked really annoyed.

"Classic story developments are classic for a reason!", Hanji said proudly.

Serena quickly went over to where Hanji is sitting and quickly grabbed the manuscript and read it.

 _The tight quarters of the Ferris wheel car..._

'Ferris wheel...', Serena thought annoyed as she continued to read.

 _...it was unbearable..._

Serena glared hatefully at the manuscript and tears it apart.

"What's gotten into you, Serena-kun?!", Hanji asked in shock and watched in horror as Serena was tearing the manuscript apart.

"Never mind! I'm still getting the hell out of this place!", Serena screamed angrily.

~Time skip~

The phone rings as Levi goes over to the phone and answers it by placing the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Rivaille...", Levi said into the phone.

"Oh, Eren.", Levi said as he smiled a bit as he talked to his long time friend.

"Everything's the same over here. You?", Levi said talking into the phone as Serena opens the door and looks at Levi.

"Is it my brother?", Serena asked Levi.

"Yeah, the university is on summer break.", Levi said into the phone.

"What?", Levi asked as he eyes widen a bit.

"Oh, hold on a second.", Levi said softly and placed his hand over the phone.

"Serena, sorry, but give some privacry.", Levi said to Serena with his back to her.

"What?", Serena asked as she looked at Levi.

"Just go. Hurry.", Levi said calmly with a small frown on his lips and his back to her.

Serena glares a bit not understanding what with his tone all of a sudden but does as he says and goes up stairs.

"Sorry.", Levi said into the phone after taking his hand away while serena walks up the stairs.

'What the heck?! That's no very nice.', Serena thought a bit annoyed as she looks back at Levi.

"Yeah.", Levi said still talking to Eren on the phone.

"Having secret conversations wiht my brother...", Serena said a little annoyed as she watched Levi while she went up the stairs.

"I'm starting to get really pissed off.", Serena said to herself.

'Actually, what pisses me off the most is the fact that I'm pissed off...', Serena thought as she walked down the hallway.

'Somehow, I still haven't been able to really wrap my mind around my current situation.', Serena thought as she sat on the floor of Levi's office with a small plush version of Suzuki the giant cat plush sitting on the floor with her.

'I wound up having sex with a man... And what's more, I might be in love with Levi-san just a tiny bit... Or it might be that I might not be, maybe... Those are the kind of thoughts that have crossed my mind...', Serena thought still.

'I know! When you don't know what to do, maybe you just need to change your perspective.', Serena thought as she placed her fist into the plam of her hand as she thought of the idea.

 **The person I fell in love with just happend to be Levi-san. it's nothing to worry about.**

"Like hell I shouldn't worry about it, you moron! I've grown up as a normal girl for 18 whole years! I'm not ready for this, mentally or physically!", Serena said angrily as she rolled back and forth across the floor with the mini suzuki cat plush in her arms.

Serena sighs and lays on the floor flat on her back as she stares up at the ceiling. with suzuki the mini cat plush in her arms.

'What should I do?", Serena thought softly not knowing on what to do.

"What are you doing?", Levi asked as he appeared at the door staring at her.

Serena looked at Levi as he was leaning against the door way of his office.

"Oh...", Serena said softly then used her feet to push her body across the floor over to where Levi was standing.

"Sweeping the floor...", Serena said looking up at him.

"Talk about inefficient.", Levi said.

Serena sat up and looked at Levi.

"Never mind that. Is something going on with my brother?", Serena asked.

"Eren is apparently coming back to Tokyo at the end of this month.", Levi said.

"What?!", Serena asked shocked.

"What's up with that? For real?", Serena asked.

"That means he went to Osaka for nothing.", Serena said.

"Well, things like that happen.", Levi said not looking at Serena.

"So, he says... he'll take you back.", Levi said softly.

"What?", Serena asked softly as her eyes widen a bit in shock.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Me: that was chapter 4 everyone! I wonder why Eren wants to take Serena back. find out next time on chapter 5!**

 **Levi:*mumbles angrily* Tch, stupid Annie for almost ruining my dinner date with my brat.**

 **Serena:*blushes deeply***

 **Hanji:*super happy* Please Review, Favorite and Follow! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Ohayo Everyone! I'm back! sorry I took so long but it's finally here chapter 5!**

 **Hanji: Yay!**

 **Levi: Welcome back, brat.**

 **Me: thank you. Eren the disclaimer please.**

 **Eren: Alright! XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX doesn't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters.**

 **Hanji: Serena Yeager belongs to XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX only!**

 **Serena: Enjoy!**

* * *

Attack On Junjo Romantica

Chapter 5: Travelers Have No Need For Shame

~Last time on Chapter 4 of Attack On Junjo Romantica~

 _"Eren says he'll take you back.", Levi said not looking at Serena._

 _"What?", Serena asked softly as her eyes widen a bit in shock._

~Now on with Chapter 5!~

"What?!", Serena asked in shock as she stood.

"B-But, he just got married!", Serena said.

"Having a healthy, 18-year-old girl in a newlywed household is like, what the heck?", Serena said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"He said he'd be sure to handle that properly.", Levi said and Serena looked at him a bit shocked.

"Discuss the rest with Eren.", Levi said.

Serena looks down a bit then looks back at Levi.

"Uh, so... you told him you're okay with this?", Serena asked softly.

Levi thinks for a bit then closes his eyes as he decided.

"Yes. You should live with your family.", Levi said and Serena gasped softly as she looked at him in shock at what he said.

"Oh, I see...", Serena said softly.

"Got it.", Serena said softly and Levi looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Man, Thank goodness! Now I won't have to cook dinner every night.", Serena said with a fake smile as she tried to pretend she was happy. Serena walked and went passed Levi as she walked out of his office.

"When all's said and done, it was actually kind of a pain.", Serena said pretending to be happy.

"Serena...", Levi said as he walked after her.

"Now then, I think I'll go bring the laundry in.", Serena said walking down the hall then heads downstairs to the balcony to grab the laundry.

Levi watched Serena walk down the stairs and head outside onto the balcony.

Serena stood outside on the balcony as she was grabbing the laundry that was hanging then gently folding them and putting them in the basket.

'I think this is a bit of a shock for me.', Serena thought softly.

'It's not that I'd let it go to my head, but...', Serena thought.

'...I never thought that Levi-san would say something like that, so...', Serena thought still as she looked at the sky sadly.

'Could it be that Levi-san... has always felt inconvenienced by me being here?', Serena thought sadly as she looked up at the sky while her hair gently swayed in the light breeze.

'I'm dense, so maybe I haven't noticed until now...', Serena thought still.

Levi stood near the glass doors and looked at Serena a bit worried while she stared up at the sky still.

"Serena...", Levi said bringing Serena out of her thoughts then she bends down and picks up the basket filled with the clean laundry.

"Don't worry about a thing!", Serena said as if there was nothing to worry about.

"I'll do everything I'm supposed to do until I leave.", Serena as she walked past Levi and into the room with the basket of laundry.

"And if you want, I'll freeze some food for you.", Serena said not looking at Levi. Levi looked at her.

"I'll go to my brother's place like I'm supposed to.", Serena said but Levi quickly reached out his arm and grabbed her by the arm making her stop and drop the laundry basket.

"Wha...?", Serena said a bit surprised as she faced Levi only to be pinned down onto the laundry that fell from the basket.

"Ow!", Serena said softly as Levi pinned her to the floor.

"Levi-san!", Serena cried out softly not understanding why he was doing this all of a sudden.

Levi slowly slid his hand under her shirt and cupped her covered breast.

"S-Stop!", Serena said as Levi gently rubbed and pinched her nipple.

Levi kissed her deeply making her stop talking.

"No!", Serena yelled and pushed Levi away a little then grabbed the white sheet and threw it between them blocking Levi from her and making him stop.

Serena looked at Levi once the sheet fell to the floor saw sadness in his eyes making her gasp and eyes widen in complete shock.

"Q-Quit messing around already!", Serena shouted as she stood up.

"Baka!", Serena yelled then ran away from Levi while he stayed on the floor on his knees with his bangs covering his eyes.

'What's with him?!', Serena thought not understanding what has gotten into Levi.

'What's with that look he gave me?!', Serena thought still not understanding.

~Time Skip~

Serena sat in a seat of the bullet train while dressed in a black shirt with a grey heart on it, grey jeans, black uggs and a black beanie on her head.

"Would anyone care for bento boxes, sandwiches, drinks, or ice cream?", a lady asked as she worked on the train as a waitress.

'Brother, it's only been 6 months.', Serena thought as she looked out the window while she remember the talk she had with her brother from a while ago.

~flash back~

 _"You're coming back already?", Serena asked into the phone._

 _"Yup. By the end of this month.", Eren said on the other end of the phone._

 _"So, I won't be in Osaka for much longer... It's perfect, since it's still summer break. Come visit while you still can.", Eren said._

 _Serena looked down sadly as she listened to her brother._

~flash back ends~

'He's definitely right, though. If he's coming back to Tokyo, there's no reason for me to stay with Levi-san anymore.', Serena thought as she stared out the window still looking at the view.

'Either way, I'm sure I'd have to leave once I graduated from college anyway.', Serena thought still as she picked up a book she brought with her and began to read it.

'I sort of left on awkward terms with Levi-san...', Serena thought softly.

'Makes me feel crummy.', Serena thought still as she felt guilty. Serena puts her book down and looks back out the window.

'Even though I haven't seen my brother in ages and it'll be great to see him...', Serena thought still.

the bullet train came to a stop and Eren stood outside the train smiled and waved as he saw Serena get off the train.

"Serena!", Eren said happy to see his sister.

"Onii-chan!", Serena said happily as she saw her brother and quickly went over to him with her bag resting on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it!", Eren said as he smiled and hugged Serena.

"Have you been doing okay?", Eren asked Serena after hugging her.

"Yeah.", Serena said as she nodded and smiled.

"Though you know, we spoke on the phone this morning.", Serena said as she sighed softly.

"But we haven't seen each other in 3 months, right?", Eren asked as he smiled.

"Is everything the same? Have you been eating properly every day?", Eren asked.

"Yeah.", Serena said as she smiled.

Serena blinked in puzzlement as Eren placed a hand on her head.

"Are you sure you haven't shrunk a little?', Eren asked making Serena glare.

"Onii-chan!", Serena said a bit annoyed.

Eren smiled and laughed a little.

"Well, first things first. Let's drop your stuff at my place.", Eren said smiling.

"My wife cooked a tasty meal. She's waiting for us there.", Eren said as he gently grabbed Serena by the arm and lead her out of the train station

'Sheesh! He's never going to stop being overprotective...', Serena thought a bit embarrassed, but even though Eren will always be overprotective, she still loves her brother no matter what.

~Eren's Apartment at night~

"Eat lots, okay, Serena?", Midori said as she smiled.

"Oh, yes, ma'am.", Serena said nicely as she sat at the table with Eren and Midori and ate her dinner.

"I'm sorry, though. You're a better cook than me. so it's kind of embarrassing.", Midori said smiling.

"Not at all. It's delicious. Seriously. ", Serena said smiling at Midori then went back to eating her dinner.

"If there's anywhere you want to go tomorrow, let me know. I'll look into it.", Eren said as he looked at Serena.

"Oh, I want to see the crab! The crab that moves!", Serena said smiling at her brother. Midori giggles and smiles.

"Then you'll have to see the puffer fish, too.", Midori said.

"And the gourmand doll, too.", Eren said smiling as well.

Serena looks between her brother and Midori as the giggled a little.

"Oh, then let's have curry there for lunch.", Midori said.

"Yeah, yeah. it's their specialty, after all.", Eren said while Serena looked down a bit while Eren and Midori were talking still.

'It's like... a 'warm family'.', Serena thought.

"But honestly, I'm amazed that you're able to handle living with Levi.", Eren said as he was talking to Serena while Midori was doing the dishes.

"What?", Serena asked softly as she looked at her brother confused.

"He's really a great guy, but he has a highly sensitive side.", Eren said.

"I was worried that you'd be tip-toeing around him unnecessarily.", Eren said with a soft smile.

"That's not true.", Serena said looking at her brother.

"I know full well that he likes to do things at his own pace, so if you're having a tough time, you can go ahead and move into the new place by yourself first...", Eren said as Serena glares at him and cuts him off by slamming her hand down the table with a thud.

"I'm fine!", Serena snapped then stood up and glared at her brother.

"Why do you all talk about Levi-san like that?!", Serena asked annoyed then looks down angrily.

"I've never had any unpleasant experiences...", Serena said as Eren and Midori look at her.

"And Levi-san's really nice...", Serena said and looks at them.

"Besides-!", Serena snaps but stops softly gasps as she realized what she was doing.

"Oh, sorry for raising my voice...", Serena said softly as she looked down sadly.

"Serena...?", Eren asked slightly shock and not understanding what has gotten into his sister.

"I'm going to check out the convenience store out there. If they have any snacks special to the Kansai area, I want to try them.", Serena said.

Eren and Midori watched as Serena left wondering what has gotten into her to cause her to act like that.

Serena sighed as she walked down the sidewalk heading for the convenience store.

'Not good, not good. I was about to disturb the domestic peace.', Serena thought as she was walking.

~flash back~

 _"Don't you find it exhausting to be with Levi?", Annie asked Serena when Serena and Levi were in the middle of their dinner._

~flash back ends~

'Well sure, he's always in the foulest of moods when he wakes up, and he's awfully full of himself, and he uses me in his steamy love novels, and other than writing novels, he's seriously incapable of doing anything else, and he's always sexually harassing me, but...', Serena thought as she walked.

'He couldn't be any worse...', Serena thought gloomily as a sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. Serena sighed and walked into the convenience store and looked at the different bag of snacks.

'Of course, I love both my brother and his wife, and I think it would probably be better for me to live with family...', Serena thought

'But, why is it... This feeling... I feel so overwhelmingly lonely...', Serena thought sadly as she sadly looked at the bag of potato chips in her hand.

~Meanwhile at Levi's apartment~

Levi sits on the couch with his glasses on as he lights the cigarette that resting in between his lips. Levi sighs softly as he tries to write his story on some paper with a pen but tosses the paper and pen onto the table then flops back rest his head on the leg of Suzuki the giant cat plush with his arms behind his head.

Levi takes his glasses off and he remember the talk he had with Eren on the phone.

~flash back~

 _"I have no problem at all with Serena continuing to stay here, though.", Levi said to Eren through the phone._

 _"Arigato.", Eren said._

 _"Besides, think about it!", Levi said_

 _"You're newlyweds! She may be your little sister, but I mean...", Levi said but Eren cut him off._

 _"It's be fine. I'm well aware of those issues.", Eren said._

 _"But you know, Levi.", Eren said softly._

 _"I want to let Serena experience what it means to have a family.", Eren said as Levi's eyes widen a bit and his body tense._

 _"Our parents died when I was 18. I was mostly grown up, so it wasn't so bad for me...", Eren said._

 _"But Serena was just 8 at the time.", Eren said and Levi could image how sad Serena would look and feel at the lost of her parents when she 8 years old at that time._

 _"That kid...", Eren said._

 _"...still thinks, to this day, that our parents died because of her.", Eren said softly._

 _"If only she hadn't asked our parents to hurry home, they wouldn't have gone speeding on the highway in heavy rain.", Eren said._

 _"What are you saying? That's...", Levi said._

 _" 'not your fault', right?", Eren said cutting Levi off._

 _"She knows that's what people will tell her, so Serena never says a word about it. She's extremely averse to giving anyone cause of concern. Ever since the accident, she's been intent on not troubling others with any selfishness...", Eren said._

 _"...and she's lived by constantly being solicitous of those around her.", Eren said_

 _"Even now, Even with me.", Eren said softly._

 _"So, at the very least, until Serena graduates from college and gets married, I want to keep her with me, and let her be selfish within a family setting.", Eren said._

 _"Midori's agreed to it, too.", Eren said then chuckled a little._

 _"I'm probably being overprotective, but you know...", Eren said._

 _"Eren, I...", Levi said._

 _"I have an obligation to make Serena happy.", Eren said._

 _"Besides... This is something only family can do for her.", Eren said._

~flash back ends~

Levi lays on the couch and stares at the lit cigarette in his hand while his other hand is resting behind his head.

"Serena...", Levi whispered her name.

"Serena...", Levi whispered again.

"Serena...", Levi whispered her name again.

~The Next Day~

"Oh, Levi-san?", Serena said as she stood at a phone booth that was at the train station talking to Levi.

"I'm about to head back that way.", Serena said as she was dressed in a white shirt with a black button up shirt over it, grey jeans and black uggs.

"I bought frozen takoyaki!", Serena said into the smiling.

"I also bought frozen okonomiyaki and frozen pork buns.", Serena said.

"What are you, an idiot?", Levi said on the other end of the phone.

"What are you doing going all the way to Osaka and stocking up on frozen food?", Levi said into the phone as he leaned against the wall wearing a grey button up shirt and black jeans while holding a cup of warm tea in his hand.

"What? What's it matter to you?", Serena asked.

"I'm the one who wants to eat them.", Serena said as Levi smiled a bit.

'I'm so glad. Levi-san's back to his usual self.', Serena thought as she smiled.

"Not that it really matters, Levi-san, but have you been living all right this past week?", Serena asked.

"I tried to make a boiled egg in the microwave... ...and the egg exploded.", Levi said.

"What?!", Serena asked in shock.

"Sheesh! You're unbelievable!", Serena said a little annoyed.

"So, are you okay? Any injuries?", Serena said a little worried.

"There were injuries.", Levi said smiling a bit.

"No way! Where?!", Serena said in shock and worry.

"On the microwave. It got egg all over it.", Levi said.

Serena glares and sighs.

"Oh, you're mad.", Levi said playfully knowing it was cute and funny to see her mad.

"Of course, I am! You Baka!", Serena said annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm doing fine without you here.", Levi said making Serena's eyes widen in shock and her heart stop.

'What should I do?", Serena thought worried.

'If I hang up now, I feel like it might really be over.', Serena thought worried still.

 **So I'll try saying something that's just a little bit selfish.**

"Serena?", Levi asked

"Uh, yeah...", Serena said softly.

"Oh, that reminds me.", Serena said softly and a bit nervously.

"You know, I'll tell you about it when I get back.", Serena said trying to sound happy.

 **I'm sorry.**

"but my brother said he's coming up to Tokyo next weekend to see some real estate agents.", Serena said.

"It's kind of like this big pain, you know?", Serena asked.

 **I know it's going to end up being an imposition, but**

"So, um, would it be all right if I left my stuff at your place?", Serena asked her voice sounding nervous.

"I mean, without me there, you're incapable of living like a proper human being, right?", Serena said.

 **Can't I stay near you, Levi?**

"I'm sure I'll end up coming over on a regular basis anyway.", Serena said still trying to sound happy and nervously giggles a little. Levi listens to Serena and tries to say something but doesn't know what to say.

"Oh...", Serena said softly as she doesn't hear anything from Levi.

"Uh, just kidding!", Serena said nervously.

"What're you doing taking it all so serious? Of course I'll take all my stuff with me.", Serena said nervously trying to sound happy and tease him but she feel the pain in her heart.

"Don't you worry.", Serena said as some tears fall from her eye.

'Oh, shoot...', Serena thought softly as she covers her mouth while tears ran down her cheeks.

"Well, I'm going to hang up now.", Serena said trying not to let her voice crack.

"Serena.", Levi said.

"Are you crying?", Levi asked as Serena sniffed a little and wiped her eye.

"Like hell anyone's crying! You stupid baka!", Serena said trying to sound mad as she rubs the tears from her eyes with her hand.

"Okay, I'm hanging up.", Serena said.

"Serena, cancel the ticket that you've got now.", Levi said.

"What?", Serena asked softly not understanding.

"Kill time for about 3 hours!", Levi said.

"Huh? Nani?", Serena said not understanding what was going on.

"When the time comes, wait at the central ticket gates! Got it?", Levi said into the phone with narrow eyes filled with determination.

"Why?", Serena asked confused.

"I'm heading there now!", Levi said then hung up the phone.

"What?", Serena asked oddly as she looks at the phone oddly after Levi hanged up.

~3 hours later~

Serena stands and waits as she looks at the watch on her wrist.

"Levi-san said 3 hours, but...", Serena said to herself as she waited for Levi.

Serena looks up as she hears someone coming through the gates and turns around only to gasps softly in shock as her eyes land on Levi walking up to her.

Levi reaches her then grabs her by the arm.

"W-Wait, Levi-san!", Serena said nervously.

"There's no time.", Levi said as he pulled Serena along with him.

"Run!", Levi said as he and Serena start running

"What's going on?!", Serena asked totally confused.

Levi and Serena run up the stairs and quickly get onto the train before the door closes. Serena and Levi softly pant as their on the bullet train and the door closes behind him.

"Levi-san, this train...", Serena said softly as she turned and looked at Levi only to be cut off as Levi goes over to her and wraps his arms around her while the bullet train began to move.

Serena's eyes widen in surprise and she blushes as Levi hugged her close to him while leaning against the door of the bullet train.

"Levi-san, I can't breathe.", Serena said nervously as Levi was hugging her close to him still.

"I won't hand you over.", Levi said softly.

"What?", Serena said softly as her eyes widen in shock.

"Not to Eren or anyone. I won't let you go anywhere!", Levi said.

"Levi-san, there's definitely something wrong with you.", Serena said softly.

"Who in their right mind shows up like this?", Serena asked softly.

"Really, I was about to come back anyway, so this was pointless.", Serena said not really understanding why Levi did all this.

"If I didn't come out to meet you, I felt like it might really end.", Levi said making Serena's eyes widen in shock as she softly gasped a little.

"I'll talk to Eren and settle things with him.", Levi said not letting go of Serena.

"You stay at my house. Also, you're not to lie in front of me.", Levi said softly to Serena.

"No being solicitous.", Levi said softly.

"And you're to ask for selfish things.", Levi said softly while Serena listen to him with eyes wide.

"There's just one thing.", Levi said and Serena looked at him.

"I honestly don't know how this warm family thing works. So, teach me what I should do.", Levi said and Serena narrows her eyes a bit in confusion.

"What?", Serena asked then gasps as she realized why Levi was acting like this.

"Oh! My brother said something weird again, didn't he?!", Serena asked really annoyed as she backed up while Levi smiled at her.

"Oh, honestly! My brother is way too overprotective!", Serena said a bit annoyed while her back was to Levi.

"I'm about to turn 19, you know!", Serena said.

"I think I know what I want to do and things I ought to do.", Serena said.

"Is he going to treat me like a kid forever? Sheesh!", Serena said a little annoyed still.

"Then, tell me what you want to do.", Levi said as he smirked at Serena with his eyes narrowed a bit.

"What?", Serena said as she looked over her shoulder at Levi then turned and faced him completely.

"That's... um...", Serena said softly.

"The one thing I don't want is to do anything that might inconvenience you.", Serena said softly to Levi.

"So, Levi-san, you seriously don't have to push yourself to do this.", Serena said softly as she looked down a bit.

"In that case...", Levi said softly as he gently placed his hand on her head.

"If you don't want to inconvenience me, stay by my side.", Levi said with a soft smile as Serena looks at him.

"What's your answer?", Levi asked as the bullet train was moving still.

Serena looked at him then looked down.

"Uh... Hai.", Serena said softly but shyly.

~Time skip: at night~

Levi sits shirtless on the bed that's in a small bedroom in one of cars of the bullet train with Serena sitting on his lap in just her black bra as her arms around Levi's neck and his arm around her waist while Levi's shirt and Serena's shirt, pants and panties rest on the sofa chair that's in the small room with the moon light shinning through the window of the small room.

Levi kisses Serena deeply as Serena kisses him back with a small blush on her cheeks. Levi moves a hand down to her flower and slips a finger into her tight folds making her body tense and shiver with pleasure.

"You didn't have me touching you for a whole week, so are you all pent up?", Levi asked softly as he looked at Serena.

"No, I'm not! No way!", Serena gasped out softly with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Really?", Levi asked softly as he moved them so Serena was now laying on the bed looking up at him.

"But I'm already at my limit.", Levi said as he placed his hands by her head as he was towering above her on the bed.

"No enough Serena...", Levi said softly with a small smile.

Serena looks at him in shock then quickly covers her face with a pillow to hide her embarrassment.

"No, let me see you face.", Levi said softly as he gently grab Serena's wrist.

"I don't wanna!", Serena muffled through the pillow covering her face.

"Let me see.", Levi said with a tiny smirk.

"I don't wanna! It's embarrassing!", Serena said embarrassed.

"No one else can see but me.", Levi said.

"That's not the problem.", Serena said softly with the pillow covering her face still.

"Then what is it?", Levi asked softly.

"It's embarrassing... because it's you...", Serena muffled softly through the pillow. Levi looked at her a bit surprised then smiled.

"Then I'll embarrass you even more.", Levi said softly as he thrusted into her making Serena softly groan and move the pillow away from her face.

Levi kissed her as he had one arm around the middle of her back as he thrusted in and out of her slowly while Serena's legs wrapped around Levi's waist.

 **And his voice**

Levi and Serena slowly pull away from the kiss and Serena turns her head to the side as her body shivers from the pleasure she's feeling from Levi.

"Serena.", Levi whispers softly into her ear.

 **Low**

 **But with a definite resonance**

Serena gasps as her eyes widen and she looks away nervously.

"Don't say weird things like that!", Serena said nervously.

 **I was already on the verge of tears as it was,**

 **but he goes on until I start crying in earnest**

Levi chuckled softly a little then smirked.

"Why not?", Levi whispered softly.

"You know you love it.", Levi whispered softly into her ear with a smirk.

 **Uttering sweet words over and over**

"I don't love it!", Serena said nervously as she covered half of her face with the pillow.

 **Continuing to whisper them in my ear**

"Don't talk anymore!", Serena gasped out softly as Levi thrusted back into her.

~1 hour later~

"You know, it's kind of late to be bringing this up. but a luxurious sleeping compartment like this...", Serena said as she layed naked on her stomach in the bed with Levi laying halfway on her and his hand resting on top of her hand while they were covered with the blanket.

"I don't even have to guess. It must've been hard to get tickets, right?", Serena asked.

"Well, it can be complicated.", Levi said.

"Complicated how?", Serena asked but got no reply.

"Levi-san?", Serena asked and looked to see Levi asleep beside her.

'And he's already asleep.', Serena thought.

'Shampoo, body soap, and Levi-san's smell...', Serena thought softly as she fell asleep peacefully beside Levi.

~The Next Day~

Sapporo, Japan

'Sa.. pporo?!', Serena thought in shock as she stared at the sign of the station the train stopped in.

"Is Sapporo in the Tokyo Metropolitan area?!", Serena asked in shock and confusion.

"Have you ever looked at a map of Japan?", Levi asked.

"No, wait... What?! What are doing all the way up in Hokkaido?! Could it be that we overshot our stop?!", Serena said in a panic tone as she panicked.

Levi gently placed a hand on top of her head, stopping her panic.

"A birthday present.", Levi said looking down at Serena.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" Levi asked as he smiled softly at her making her blush and her heart skip a beat.

'What should I do?', Serena thought softly.

'I'm so happy!', Serena thought happily as she looked down to hide her blush.

~Time skip~

"Thank you very much.", a lady said as she handed Serena a magazine of Hokkaido that she bought.

"Thanks.", Serena said as she took the magazine and left the small book stand then stood in front of Levi.

"Where do you want to go, Levi-san?", Serena asked Levi as she smiled.

"Where you want to go.", Levi said.

Serena looks at him then looks at the magazine nervously.

'H-How does he manage to say things like that with a straight face?', Serena thought to herself as she and Levi began to walk.

"Y-You know, you said that this is my birthday present, but is it my imagination, or are you enjoying this more than me?", Serena said as she and Levi walked.

"I am enjoying this.", Levi said.

"I think this might be my first time traveling outside of work.", Levi said as they walked still.

"What?", Serena asked a bit surprised as she looks at Levi.

"What about with friends and stuff?", Serena asked.

"I have less to worry about if I'm alone.", Levi said.

"Or family vacations?", Serena asked looking at Levi as they walked.

"My family doesn't do that sort of this is my first time.", Levi said.

Serena looks at Levi then quickly stands in front of him making him stop.

"Let's make memories!", Serena said looking up at Levi.

"What?", Levi asked surprised.

"Let's go visit all kinds of places as many as time will allow! And we'll eat tons of good food, too!", Serena said with determination.

"Oh, I brought my digital camera, so we can take lots of photos.", Serena said.

"I just know we're going to have great memories!", Serena said happily with a smile as Levi smiled at her.

"I've never been to Hokkaido, so there are tons of places I want to see!", Serena said happily.

"Like?", Levi asked.

"The Abashiri Prison!", Serena said smiling still.

"Sorry about this.", Levi said softly.

"It looks like I've caused you to be solicitous towards me again.", Levi said as he gently patted her head.

"Thank you.", Levi said with his hand resting on her head.

Serena looks at Levi then looks down a little after Levi moves his hand away.

'I wasn't trying to be solicitous. I just thought it'd be nice if I could make Levi-san happy.', Serena thought softly.

Serena looks through a magazine and looks at a page that says: " _The Streets Of Sapporo with the Atmospheric Spirit of Meiji"._

"Oh, but why Hokkaido?", Serena asked as she was curious.

"Oh... Because I want to buy moss balls.", Levi said.

"Huh?", Serena asked confused as she stares at Levi in puzzlement.

"Moss balls are great! They're like fairies of the lake!", Levi said.

"Did you know?! Some can get to be this big!", Levi said as he was excited about moss balls.

"I don't particularly want one.", Serena said as she was little grossed out.

"Not you. I want them.", Levi said as he glared at little at Serena then walks away.

"When it comes to moss balls, is Lake Akan still the best?", Levi asked himself as he was walking away.

'Perhaps there is greater happiness to be had in living with my big brother, after all.', Serena thought unsure as she watched Levi walking away.

 **But even as he had such thoughts, Serena Yeager failed yet again to realize that it was too late.**

 **That was the summer of her 18th year.**

Serena and Levi spent their time taking pictures of them in front of different buildings.

~Timeskip: afternoon~

Serena and Levi walked down a sidewalk was holding hands.

"Uh... L-Levi-san, let go of my hand. people are looking!", Serena said nervously. as they walk by people while holding hands.

"we don't know any of these people, so it's fine.", Levi said not really caring if people are looking or not.

"That's not the issue!", Serena said.

"That is the issue.", Levi said with a smile while Serena glares at him.

'Maybe I can take credit for him being in a thoroughly good mood.', Serena thought.

'I wonder...', Serena suddenly thought as she and Levi continued to walk while holding hands still.

'...if it's okay for me to feel smug about this?', Serena thought.

~timeskip: night~

"All kinds.", Levi said as he stares at a bunch of jars filled with moss balls.

Serena stands next to him annoyed and grossed out.

"Leaving one of each kind, I'd like them all!", Levi said proudly as he pointed at the jars of moss balls.

"Th-Thank you very much!", the woman working the store says happily as she bows at Levi.

"When shipping moss balls, is it better to use a refrigerated delivery service?", Levi asked two of the work ladies as he set down a medium size box of moss balls.

"No idea.", one of the ladies said unsure.

"I wonder...", the other lady says.

'Or is it because of the moss balls, after all?', Serena thought annoyed.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Me: that was chapter 5! yay!**

 **Serena: Ew! moss balls.**

 **Hanji: Sweet Moss balls!**

 **Levi: Ugh, Everyone Fav, Follow and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Here is chapter 6!**

 **Eren: XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX doesn't own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters.**

 **Levi: Serena Yeager belongs to XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX only!**

 **Serena and Hanji: Enjoy!**

* * *

Attack On Junjo Romantica

Chapter 6: There's No Such Thing As A Chance Encounter

Serena was laying flat on her stomach on the kitchen floor dressed in a black and grey shirt, dark brown jeans and was barefoot while a pot, a cooking spoon and chopsticks lay on the floor with her.

'Question. Why am I collapsed here on the floor right now?', Serena thought to herself.

 **(1) Because of stupid Levi?**

 **Yes!**

 **(2) Because of moronic Levi?**

 **Yes!**

 **(3) Because of stinking Levi?**

 **YES!**

Serena lays on the kitchen floor still with a annoyed glare on her face.

'He... is SO dead!', Serena thought as she was beyond annoyed.

~in another room/ 30 minutes earlier~

Levi was sitting on the couch and Eren was sitting in the chair as they were talking.

 **This happened 30 minutes earlier.**

"Serena clung to me, wailing and refused to let go.", Levi said to Eren. A sound of kitchen stuff hitting the floor.

Eren hears it and looks behind him at the door wondering what it was that made that noise.

"I'm looking after my neighbor's Pomeranian.", Levi said clearly lying as Suzuki the giant cat plush sits beside him.

~meanwhile in the kitchen~

Serena layed on the floor with a pot on her head and a deadly annoyed glare on her face.

'Whoa, hold on a second. Something's wrong here from the get-go.', Serena thought annoyed.

"She said she's been nothing but a burden on you since your parents passed away.", Levi said calmly.

"She feels terrible for making you sacrifice the entirety of your youth. And saying that, she started bawling her head off", Levi said.

'I never bawled!', Serena thought annoyed as Serena stood up and was totally pissed off at Levi for lying to her brother.

"But that's...!", Eren said a bit shocked.

"We're family, so it's only natural.", Eren said looking at Levi.

"Eren, think about Serena's feelings, too.", Levi said calmly as he is resting his chin on his hands.

"What?", Eren asked a bit shocked.

"Given her personality, she's always putting up a front. But in her heart of hearts, she wants you to find happiness.", Levi said.

"She said I was the only one she could tell this to.", Levi said clearly lying again.

Serena just stood in the kitchen listening in with a glare on her face still as she held the pot in her hands.

'Quit trying to casually make yourself look good!', Serena thought angrily.

"Saying she'd quickly become an adult who could stand on her own two feet, she came pleading to me.", Levi said lying with a calm face.

'When the hell did I come pleading?!', Serena thought angrily still as her blood boiled with anger.

"But she said she doesn't have the means to do that just yet, so she begged me to let her stay here for now. And she broke down crying, clutching at me.", Levi said with a calm look on his face though he was completely lying still.

'Quit making stuff up!', Serena thought as she was now beyong pissed at Levi.

"Serena said those things?", Eren asked a little bit unsure.

'Stupid Levi! There's no way even my brother would believe a phony performance like that.', Serena thought as she walked towards the room Levi and Eren were sitting in.

"Levi, I...", Eren said.

'See? He's totally seen through it...', Serena thought as peeked in through one of the small windows of the door only to gasped and stare in completle horror and shock.

"I don't know what to say. I'm so incredibly moved right now.", Eren said happily as he smiled.

"I had no idea Serena was so concerned for me!", Eren said happily.

"She is. So if you care about her, let her stay here.", Levi said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, but that'll inconvenience you...", Eren said a bit worried as he looked at Levi while Serena watched in shock still.

"It's not a problem. Serena's been having an enormous impact on my writing.", Levi said

'Gahh!', Serena thought in horror and shock.

"I had no idea!", Eren said amazed. ( **AN: Poor Eren, if he only knew.** **xD** )

"Then I'd better take Serena's feelings into consideration, too.", Eren said smiling.

"Yeah.", Levi said smiling as well.

"And for my part, I'll continue to take good care of her.", Levi said smiling still.

Levi and Eren smile as they shakes hands and share their male friendship bond.

"Levi!", Eren said smiled at his best friend.

"Eren!", Levi smiling back at his best friend.

~30 minutes later~

 **And this is me 30 minutes later.**

Serena laying gloomly flat on her stomach on the kitchen floor with the pot, spoon and chopsticks laying around her.

"Well, see you later.", Eren said as he stood at the door of Levi's apartment.

"yeah. Come visit again once you've settled in.", Levi said.

Eren waved 'bye' then left and Levi closed the door then walked to the kitchen to see serena laying on the floor.

Levi stared at Serena then bend down and poked her in the back of her neck. Serena slowly sat up on her knees and looked at Levi over her shoulder only to have Levi gently held her by her chin as he kissed her deeply.

Serena looked in shock then quickly covered her mouth with her hands and quickly scooted across the floor till her back was against the glass window and she was away from Levi, but Levi got up and walked over to where Serena was now.

"Isn't it great that it went well?", Levi asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

"How do you figure that?!", Serena snapped out angirly as she glared at Levi.

"Shh!", Levi shushed Serena as she covered her mouth with her hands again.

"Eren's still close by.", Levi said.

"Making up crap just to suit your needs!", Serena muttered angrily since her hands were covering her mouth still.

"I didn't lie.", Levi said looking at her.

"That's not the problem here!", Serena muttered angrily as she glared at him.

"There are no problems as long as the relsult is beautiful.", Levi said with narrowed lust filled eyes and a smirk on his lips.

Serena stared at him angrily with an embarrassing blush on her cheeks and her hands covering her mouth still.

~timeskip: Wings of Freedom University~

Serena sat her desk as she neatly stacked her two books together while dressed in a light blue shirt, white jeans and white sandles.

"Congratuations.", Jean said as he walke up to Serena making her look at him.

"Pardon?", Serena asked confused.

"It happened to be on TV when I went to the professor's office earlier.", Jean said.

"Rivaille's set to receiv the Kikukawa Award. That's incredible.", Jean said impressed.

"The Kikukawa Award?", Serena asked a bit puzzled.

"You didn't know that Rivaille had been nominated?", Jean asked.

"Oh... I see...", Serena said softly.

"Doesn't Rivaille tell you these things?', Jean asked as he and Serena walked out the University building.

"Uh...", Serena said not really sure about it.

"I bet it's a big deal right about now with the media and stuff.", Jean said.

"Is it that incredible?", Serena asked.

"I read the award-winning work, but... I dunno. I thought it was very Rivaille-like.", Jean said.

"Was it interesting?", Serena asked.

"Yeah, But I still hate Rivaille's books.", Jean said as he smiled.

"So it was boring.", Serena said.

"No, it was interesting. I've read all of his books, but as I expected, I found this one to be disagreeable, too.", Jean said.

Serena smiled and laughed a bit nervously.

'Why does he bother reading them if he finds them disagreeable?', Serena thought confused.

"His press conference will show up on the evening news, right?", Jean asked as they walked out the entrance of the University.

"Rivaille absolutely hates like that, doesn't he?', Jean asked as they come to a stop.

"I really look forward to hearing what he's got to say.", Jean said as he looks at Serena.

Jean and Serena wave 'bye' to each other then Jean walks away leaving Serena by herself at the University's entrance.

"What is it that he hopes to see Levi-san do?", Serena asked herself as she turns and begins to walk.

'But now that I think about it, this might be pretty amazing. I'm not into books, but even I've heard of the Kikukawa Award.', Serena thought as she was walking with her bookbag strap across her cheast and carrying a bag in her right hand.

'I wonder what book won the award?', Serena thought.

'It's got to be a recent one right?', Serena thought still.

'When it comes to books that were published recently...', Serena continued to think but stopped in mid thought and mid walk while her eyes widen a bit in shock as she thought about the steamly boy x girl love novel Pure Love Romantica book.

Serena gasped in utter horror and shock.

'Nooo!', Serena thought in horror as she shook her head.

~at Levi's apartment~

Serena quickly runs in and kicks off her shoes at the entrance door then goes into another door that goes right into the living room/kitchen. Serena opens the door with a glare but stops and blinks as she stares at all the flowers and gifts sitting on the table while Levi was dressed in a nice black suit, Annie dressed in a dark grey dress.

"Oh, Serena-kun, welcome home.", Hanji said as she was standing dressed in a dark red dress and had flowers in her hands while Annie and Levi were sitting on the couch.

"Hey, there. Long time no see, Chibi-tan.", Annie said with a smirk.( **AN: 'Chibi-tan' means Shorty.** )

"S-Shorty?", Serena said softly annoyed. Serena glared at Annie then looked at Hanji.

"Uh, um, I heard that Levi-san won an award?", Serena asked.

"That's right! This!", Hanji said happily and pulled out a book to show Serena.

"It's like, "yay"! But actually I think it was totally to be expected.", Hanji said smiling happily.

Serena looked at the white hard book with the title that says: ' _The Box that Shelters the Moon_ ' printed in blue and purple which also says ' _Rivaille Ackerman_ ' under the title of the book.

'Oh, thank goodness! It's a normal book!', Serena thought in relief as she held the book and the phone begins to ring.

"Oh, enough already.", Levi said annoyed as he resting his elbow on suzuki then resting his head on his hand.

"Serena, unplug the phone for me.", Levi said as Serena looked at him.

"It's okay. I'll answer it.", Hanji said as she set the flowers down then went over and answered the phone.

"Yes? Oh, it's good to hear from you, as always.", Hanji said as she was talking to the person on the phone.

"Right." Hanji said into the phone and Levi sighed.

"Why do I get calls even from publishers I've never worked with?", Levi asked annoyed as Annie looks at him.

"Well, just think of it as the perks of being a writer.", Annie said.

"Now, it's going to get busy after this.", Annie said then stands up and sits next to Levi resting an arm behind Levi.

"Listen. We're going to do a big Ackerman Fair, all right?", Annie said while Levi rested his chin on his hands.

"You'd better not keep evading things like last time. We'll be seizing full control of your schedule.", Annie said as she glared at bit at Levi.

"Please don't decide such things without consulting me.", Levi said annoyed.

"Bastard, you'd better not tell that you've forgotten...", Annie said as she leaned closer to Levi.

"...how you wronged me that time with the Naomori Award.", Annie said with a glare.

"As always, you care nothing about my feelings if it'll get the sells.", Levi said.

"Right. thank you very much. Another time then. Please pardon me.", Hanji said into the phone then hung up.

"Of course! In this business, it's all about the sales!", Annie said while Serena was looking through the book this whole time.

"What did you think of this book, Serena-kun?", Hanji asked as she smiled at Serena. Serena snapped out her daze from the book and looked at Hanji

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't...", Serena said.

"What? You haven't read it yet?", Hanji asked not understanding.

"Oh, no, that's not it.", Serena said softly.

"It's not that...", Serena said as Hanji looked at her confused while Levi and Annie look at Serena as well.

"I...", Serena said not really sure what to say.

"When I open a book and there are more than 10 lines of text, I suffer mysterious palpitations, shortness of breath, dizziness and numbness in my limbs...", Serena said in defeat and nervousness.

"So you haven't read it.", Levi, Annie, and Hanji said together unamused.

"It doesn't really matter. The contents are nothing special.", Levi said.

"That's being modest.", Hanji said smiling.

Serena looks at Hanji then looks down sadly.

"Oh, that reminds me!", Annie said as she suddenly remembers something.

"Keep the day after the award ceremony open. We'll be hosting a party...", Annie said.

"No need to host one.", Levi said then Annie laughs a little.

"It's too late! All the arrangements have been made!", Annie said proudly.

"how many years do you think I've known you?", Annie asked with a smirk.

"I'd love to sever the relationship and be done with it.", Levi said annoyed.

"Oh, speaking of severing relationships...", Annie said looking at Levi.

"I contacted Miko and told him to come to the party, too.", Annie said making Levi's eyes widen a bit in shock. ( **AN: Miko is male Mikasa, btw.** )

"Miko?", Serena asked a bit puzzled about who that is.

"You don't know?", Annie asked as she looked at Serena while Levi away looking away.

"He's Levi's older brother.", Annie said.

'Levi-san's big brother? it's the first time I've heard his name.', Serena thought.

"Don't you understand that I keep asking you not to do such meddlesome things?", Levi asked annoyed as his bangs were hidding his eyes.

"Honestly, you are just so...", Annie said while Serena looked at Levi a bit worried.

"Come on now, let's get going already. Traffic is going to be bad on the way to the press conference hall around this time.", Hanji said.

"Serena-kun, sorry for being in such a rush.", Hanji said as she stood at the door while Levi and Annie waiting at the entrance door.

"We'll be borrowing Rivaille for a bit.", Hanji said.

"Oh, sure.", Serena said as Hanji walke over to Levi and Annie.

"See you later.", Serena said to them as they left leaving Serena by herself.

Serena went back into the living room and closed the door then stood in front of the couches and table as she looked at the gifts and flowers for Levi's award.

"Crap. I didn't congratulate Levi-san.", Serena said.

"Or rather, I missed my chance to do so.", Serena said softly.

'I think I might be a pretty ungracious girl...', Serena thought as she stared at the gifts and flowers sadly.

'I live with him, and yet I needed other people to tell me about the award. What's more, I didn't even know what the book was about.', Serena thought sadly.

'If I'm supposed to be Levi-san's lover, I should know that stuff.', Serena thought sadly still.

"What should I do?", Serena asked herself.

"It's still not too late, so I should get something for him.", Serena said.

"But my part-time job won't be paying me for another 2 weeks.", Serena said as she walked back and forth trying to think of something.

"And even after I get paid, I won't be able to afford anything expensive.", Serena said still thinking as she kept walking back and forth.

"Something I can get for Levi-san that'll make him happy...", Serena said still thinking of a good gift to get Levi.

Serena walked back and forth for a while untill she stopped.

"By no means... By no means do I have such a high opinion on myself, but...", Serena said as a horrific thought crossed.

"...if I asked Levi-san what he want there's a 99% chance he'd say...", Serena said as she knew what he would say.

~flash~

"You.", Levi said said in a serious tone as he points.

~flash~

Serena sighs a little annoyed.

Serena walks up the stairs then heads for Levi's office and walks inside. Serena walks over to the bookselfs filled with all of Levi's books.

'The fact that he uses my name must mean that what's written in here...', Serena thought as she picked up one of the volumes of the Pure Love Romantica book.

'...a-are things he wants from me...?', Serena thought as she opened the book and looked for an idea.

~a scene from the Pure Love Romantica book~

 _It was no surprise that Levi was bewildered._

 _~end scene~_

Serena glared down at the pages of the book then threw it into the air.

"Impossible! I can't do it!", Serena yelled embarrassed. Serena quickly leaves the room and goes down the stairs.

"This is no good! Calm down! What the hell am I thinking?!", Serena said in a panic and annoyed tone.

"Oh, I'll make dinner! I'll start there first!", Serena as she quickly went to the kitchen.

"Now, what to eat?", Serena asked herself as she looked in the fridge.

Serena set down a big white radish on the cutting bored and held the knife ready to cut it.

'What should I do?", Serena thought softly.

'Levi-san spoils me. To the point where I get mad, because he tries to buy me everything. I mean, just the other day he talked to my brother for me.', Serena thought still as she lowered the knife.

'I can't let him be the only one doing the giving and spoiling!', Serena thought still.

'I have to be proactive, too.', Serena thought.

'Then... Then, I'll start with a simulation', Serena thought as she got another idea and held the knife and white radish.

"Congratulations on winning the award!", Serena said as she stood straight and bowed a little.

"I wish you continued luck in your work.", Serena said.

"I-I'm sure you're tired now, so would like a bath for starters?", Serena asked nervously while she made the white raish and knife rub against each other.

"Or would you like dinner?", Serena asked.

"Or...", Serena said.

"...me?", Serena said innocently with a finger against her cheek.

Serena falls flat on her face onto the floor with the white radish and knife laying the floor as she got goose bumps from that.

Suddenly the door bell rings and Serena stands up with a groan.

"Hai, Hai, Hai.", Serena said as she headed doorbell viewer to see who was at the door.

"Yes?", Serena asked.

"Flower delivery.", a girl said on the small video screen. Serena went over to the entrance door and took the flowers and looked at them.

Serena stopped and looked at the card that with the flowers. it said:

 _Congratulations on winning the Kikukawa Award._

 _-Miko Ackerman_

"Oh!", Serena said softly as she saw who it was from.

"That's Levi-san's brother...", Serena said a little surprised.

~timeskip: nightime~

"I'm back.", Levi said as he enterted his apartment.

"Hey, that was awfully quick.", Serena said as she stood while Levi closed the door behind him then went to answer the phone as it rung.

"Yeah.", Levi said as he picked up the phone.

"You Idiot! Levi, you bastard! Who the hell leaves straight after doing the press conference?!", Annie yelled out from the phone. Levi hung the phone up thus ending the call.

"Is everything fine?", Serena asked worried.

"it's fine.", Levi said as he unplug the main cord from the phone to shut it off and so no one could call.

"I'd get depressed having to be in a crowd like that.", Levi said as he loosened his tie and sat on the couch.

"The same as ever...", Serena said with a sigh.

"Oh, you got flowers earlier.", Serena said remembering the flowers.

"From your brother.", Serena said as she held out the card.

Levi's eyes widen a bit as he was undoing his tie and jacket.

"It's kind of hard for me to imagine you with siblings.", Serena said.

"What's he like?", Serena asked as she was curious while Levi took his jacket off.

"Is he like you?", Serena asked looking at Levi while his back is towards her.

"Not really.", Levi said as he set his jacket on the couch.

"Maybe you should call to thank him now, while you still have the time.", Serena said.

"Since I'm sure you'll be receiving even more tomorrow.", Serena said as Levi tossed his tie onto his jacket.

"It's fine.", Levi said.

"What? But...", Serena said a bit confused.

"I don't want them.", Levi said with his back to Serena still.

"You don't talk much about yourself or your past, you know?", Serena said as she frowned a little.

"It was like this before, too, but everything Annie talks about is stuff I don't know about. ", Serena said then realized what she said.

"Oh, I mean, I don't need to know about the company stuff or anything.", Serena said softly.

"Of course you don't know.", Levi said.

"I've known Annie since I was a kid.", Levi said.

"I-I know that, but you could talk a little...", Serena said looking at Levi.

"Talking about it would just make you uncomfortable.", Levi said.

"I wouldn't be particularly affected by stories.", Serena said.

"Yeah, I'd be fine. I'm not a child, after all. I could handle typical stories of that sort.", Serena said.

"So...", Serena started to say.

"Quit bothering me. It's none of your business.", Levi said stopping her and Serena glares at him as she tighten her hands into fists.

"What?! B-But that's no fair!", Serena snapped out in anger.

"I mean, you know me well enough to write about me in your books, so why don't I know anything about you?", Serena said angrily.

"Like this thing with the award. You could've at least told me that you'd been nominated.", Serena said still angry.

"Besides... Besides, you know what?", Serena asked with a glare as Levi looked at her.

"I learned about your family for the first time because of seems like Hanji knows all about it, too. ", Serena said.

"And my brother does, too, doesn't he?", Serena asked angrily.

Levi doesn't say anything as he pulls a cigarette from the small box in his hand but Serena comes over and rips the box out his hand throwing it to the floor as she glares at him.

"There's something messed up about that!", Serena said angrily.

"It's wrong!", Serena snapped still angry.

"It's weird, like I'm the only one who doesn't know!", Serena snapped angrily still.

"If we were total strangers or just acquaintances, I think that'd be fine.", Serena said glaring at Levi still.

"But you could tell me!", Serena yelled as she held Levi's hand in both of her hands.

"If you're going to say we're supposed to be lovers, I think we know all kinds of things about each other.", Serena said looking down at his hand in her hands and not looking at him. Serena blinks then looks up at Levi to see him looking down at her in shock.

Serena nervously looks back down as her body shook a bit with nervousness.

"Just kidding...", Serena said nervously. Anime steam poofs from serena's head as she blushes and lets go of Levi's hand while looking down still.

"Sorry. Your're tired. I don't know what I'm saying.", Serena said looking down still with her arms behind her back.

"Serena.", Levi said looking at her.

"Well, so there you have it!", Serena said nervously as she saluted then walks away from Levi.

"Wait, Serena.", Levi said watching Serena head for the stairs.

"Actually, if I want to know, it's like, I should research it myself.", Serena saidas she walked up the stairs with Levi following after her.

"Tell me again.", Levi said as he followed after Serena.

"Why do you want to know stuff about me so much?", Levi asked.

"I don't know!", Serena as she was walking towards her bedroom.

"You do know.", Levi said walking after her.

"Please chalk it up to youthful indiscretion or something!", Serena said walking a bit faster to get to her room.

Serena reaches her room and goes to pull the door open but Levi grabs her hand stopping her while he stood behind her with his other hand resting on the wall.

"I'll tell you.", Levi said softly.

"Miko is my big brother and Annie is his childhood friend. I'm sure you've sensed it, but my brother and I... actually, my entire family and I don't get along.", Levi said while Serena listened as her eyes were a bit wide in shock.

"So...", Levi started to say but Serena cut him off. Serena moved making her back rest against the door and Levt stepping back a bit.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to force you to tell me.", Serena said softly.

"It's okay.", Levi said.

"You, I can tell it to.", Levi said as Serena gently placed her hand on her face.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore.", Serena said.

"I'm sorry, Levi-san. I wasn't trying to put you on the spot.", Serena said sadly as she felt guilty.

"I was just feeling kind of panicked and that's why...", Serena said.

"Oh!", Serena said softly and her eyes snapped open as she remember something.

"That's right!", Serena said as her hands grasp the front of Levi's shirt and she looks up at him right in the eyes.

"Levi-san, what do you want?", Serena asked all of a sudden making Levi blink at the sudden question.

"What?", Levi asked a bit confused.

"A gift to congratulate you on your win.", Serena said with a smile.

"Oh, but to be honest with you, I can't afford anything too expensive.", Serena explained.

Oh, and actually, I won't get paid for another 2 weeks.", Serena explained still.

"I'd be happy if you'd wait until then. Or you could buy it and I could pay you back in installments...", Serena explained with her chin resting in betwen her thumb and forefinger like she was thinking.

"Oh, but would that be a gift, then?", Serena asked outloud wondering if that plan would work with her hands on her hips.

"First of all, just calm down.", Levi said.

Levi looked at Serena with his eyes soft and a little smile.

You don't have to be so considerate.", Levi said.

"Oh...", Serena said as she looked at Levi.

"These things should be done properly.", Serena said looking Levi in the eyes.

"I mean, I'll make sure to read that book later, too.", Serena said nervously as she rubbed her head.

"So, you know...", Serena said with her eyes shut, not looking at Levi.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at Levi.

"Congratulations on winning the award.", Serena said making Levi look at her surprised then Levi softly laughed a little making Serena confused.

"Wh-What?", Serena asked nervously.

"You know, you should organize your thoughts first before you speak.", Levi said with a smile making serena pout.

"Oh... But no...", Levi said as he looked at Serena then walked up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Thank you very much.", Levi said softly with a soft smile as he held Serena close to him still.

"All kinds of people have congratulated me...", Levi said softly.

"...but that one made me the happiest.", Levi said softly with a smile still.

Serena stayed wrapped in Levi's arms with her eyes hald lidded and a light blush on her cheeks as she listened to him.

Levi gently pulls Serena back from the hug and looks down into her eyes with a soft smile then leans down and kisses her with love with his hands gently on her cheek.

Serena looks at Levi with her eyes lidded as they kiss then closes her eyes as she kisses back.

Levi and Serena pull away a little for air then kiss again that was filled with love as Levi wraps his left arm around her waist and pulls her close to him as their kiss deepens.

'Tongue...', Serena thought softly as she felt Levi's tongue gently rub against hers in their kiss.

'Body...', Serena thougtht softly as she gently grasp Levi's back to pull him closer to her.

'Breath...', Serena thought softly still as her and levi stood lost in their passionate kiss with their arms wrapped around each other.

after a few minutes Levi and Serena slowly pull away from their kiss and look into each others eyes.

"There's something I want as a gift to commemorate my win.", Levi said smiling at Serena.

"Wh-What?", Serena asked softly with her eyes lidded and a blush on her cheeks still.

"You.", Levi said softly.

'So it IS me?!', Serena thought in shock. Levi goes to hug her close again but Serena nervously tries to move away.

"Oh, w-wait a minute.", Serena said nerovusly.

"Not waiting.", Levi said.

'I told myself this was no good! Always letting myself get swept away like this...', Serena thought.

'I have to properly take the initiative.', Serena thought as her and Levi moved around until it ended up Levi being pinned to the floor on his back with Serena above him and her sitting on his waist with her hands on his shoulders.

"I-I'll do it today.", Serena said nervously as she looked down at Levi.

"Are you serious?", Levi asked looking up at her.

"L-Like I'd joke about this, baka!", Serena studdered a little as she was trying to unbutton Levi's shirt, but stopped as her hands were shaking a little.

"Your hands are shaking.", Levi said as she trying to undo his shirt but her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Shut up.", Serena said.

Levi gently placed a hand on her cheek, making her stop for a bit.

"that's fine. Continue.", Levi said softly.

'Damn it!', Serena thought as she went back to unbuttoning Levi' shirt.

'If I just do like Levi-san does always does for me...', Serena thought as she finsihed unbuttoning Levi's shirt then opened it to show his pale yet good looking chest. Serena closes her eyes then gently leans down and starts to kiss Levi's neck with a blush on her cheeks and her hand on his cheek.

Serena kisses Levi's neck then kisses down his chest to his stomach.

'Um, next... Next, I...', Serena thought unsure of what do as she stopped.

'What's gotten into you today?", Levi asked making Serena look at him.

"I never thought that you'd be making the first move.", Levi said. Serena sat up and glared at him a little.

"Get real! You wrote about it!", Serena said.

"What?", Levi asked.

"I read your novel.", Serena said softly.

"You said it involves your interest and fantasies or something, so...", Serena said softly as Levi blinked at her.

"You use my name in the books, s-so I figured that you want me to do things like that to you.", Serena said looking at Levi.

"So...", Serena said.

"D-Don't mock me! I can do stuff like that, too!", Serena said nervously but suddenly Levi pulled her down closer to Levi as he held her face in his hands.

"You know, Serena, you need to stop unconsciously seducing me like that.", Levi said then pull her down and kissed her deeply. they kept kissing as Levi rolled them over so Serena was laying on the floor and Levi was above her.

Levi pulls away and looks into Serena's eyes with a smirk.

"The way you are right now, you're no good at all. I'll teach it to you again properly, from the beginning.", Levi said with a smirk and his eyes filled with lust and love.

"Th-That's okay. Never mind.", Serena said nerovusly as she looked at Levi nerovusly.

"I take back everything I just said.", Serena said as she nerovusly looked away.

"I won't let you.", Levi said still smirking.

"Wh-Whoa! Hey, quit joking around! You baka!", Serena exclamed nervously as Levi quickly picked her up by the waist and quickly opened the door to her bedroom.

"Let go! I said, Let go!", Serena said as she struggled and Levi shut the door behind them.

 **After that, stupid Levi-san...**

"Ah! Ah! Ah!", Serena yelled.

 **...took us to the twin bed that's much too small for the two of us,**

"AhhhAHHHH!", Serena cried out.

 **and mess me up all night long.**

~the next day: morning~

Serena was sitting in the warm bathtub with her hair wet and the water up to her chin as three little bath rubber cats.( **AN: like rubber ducks only there cats not ducks.** )

'You know...', Serena started to think.

'...I never did get around to doing anything myself. I hope Levi-san tells me about his family someday.', Serena thought to herself.

'But it seems sort of unfair. He knows pretty much everything about me.', Serena thought then her eyes widen as she ducked her head under the water making the water over the edge of the tub and onto the marble floor and goes down the drain thats in there.

Serena walks out of the bathroom after chaning into a light green shirt and grey jean shorts while drying her hair with a towel.

"I have to make breakfast.", Serena said as she closed the door and let the towel rest around her neck, but stopped and looked down to see a trail of the Pure Love Romantica books in a straight line.

'Huh?', Serena thought confused at she stared at the books.

'What?', Serena thought a little annoyed then started to follow the trail of books. Serena kept following the trail of books till they led her into the living room towards the trail that went across the coffee table in a straight line towards Levi who was sitting on the couch dressed in a grey long sleeve shirt, black pants with his right leg crossed over his left and his head resting in the palm of his hand.

'Uh-huh...', Serena thought annoyed as she finally find out who left the trail of books.

"Serena, I'll let you in on a little secret.", Levi said with a smirk.

"My boy x girl-love novels are a product of business, pleasure and my fantasies, but the thought of making thme come true in real like had actually never accourred to me.", Levi said still smirking.

"What?", Serena asked tottaly confused as to where this is going.

"However, I have no reason to quarrel with you...", Levi said.

"...with regards to you referencing these books and acting on that information.", Levi said.

"Come again?", Serena asked as she glared at Levi.

Levi moves a bit a interlace his fingers togehter as he looks at Serena still.

"You're the one who came up with the idea, so let's be sure we follow through with it, Serena.", Levi said.

"I'll give you those books, so study up before next time.", Levi said with a smirk.

Serena stared at Levi in horror.

'Could it be that I've dug my own grave?', Serena thought in horror.

 **Answer:**

 **Bingo!**

 **Onii-chan, I'm in trouble. But having said that, I have no reason to expect any help.**

 **This was what happened in the autumn of Serena Yeager's 19th year.**

 _ **Worldly Serena Yeager's troubles continue!**_

~timeskip~

'Onii-chan, I'm in trouble.' Serena thought as she stood sadly in the living room staring down at a big book that was sitting down on the coffe table.

'Levi-san keeps forcibly assigning me "homework." I don't like it. I rather avoid it.', Serena thought sadly as she looked at the book that had a picture of Levi and Serena with the title around them that says

 ** _TV Anime On-Air Now_**

 ** _Attack On Junjo Romantica_**

 ** _XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX_**

'But I have some idea of what's waiting for me if I don't "study." And I find that prospect highly unpleasant, so...', Serena thought as she picked up the book and opened it and began to read it.

Serena glared down at the page as she notice something.

~a part from the book~

 _The torment of being painfully aroused..._

~end of part from the book~

"The torment of being painfully aroused...", Serena said as she read down the page then sees a manga drawing of her in nervous pleasure as Levi was between her legs. **(AN: if you understand then good moving on.)**

Serena laughed a little darkly as she was reading the book.

"Oh, Levi-san, so this is the kind of thing you want me to do to you?', Serena asked calmly.

"Is that all?", Serena asked then laughed.

'I'm a college student now, after all.", Serena thought.

"This is nothing...", Serena said.

"...I could ever do!", Serena yelled angrily as she threw the book over the edge of the balcony never to be seen again.

~meanwhile with Levi~

Levi sits in his office on a small two seated couch with a book in his hand.

"My roomate hasn't spoken a word to me this past week.", Levi said. ( **AN: Gee, I wonder why?!** )

"I wonder why.", Levi said as he wondered.( **AN:Ugh! *faceplam*** )

"It's bound to be 100% your fault!", Annie said really annoyed.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Me: that was chapter 6 ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Hanji:*laughs***

 **Levi:*glares* shut it shitty glasses.**

 **Serena:*blushes in embarrassment***

 **Eren:*smiles* Please Follow, Fav, and Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey Everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long but here is chapter 7!**

 **Hanji: Yay! More Levi x Serena action! *smirks happily***

 **Levi: Shut It, shitty glasses *glares at Hanji***

 **Serena:*blushes deeply***

 **Me: Hehe, Annie the disclaimer if you please.**

 **Annie: XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX does not own Attack On Titan or any of it characters.**

 **Hanji: Serena Yeager belongs to XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX only! Enjoy!**

* * *

Attack On Junjo Romantica

Chapter 7: What Happens Once Will Happen Twice

~At Levi's Apartment~

Serena vacuums the living room dressing in a white v-neck shirt and grey shorts while her hair was tied up in a bun and Suzuki the plush cat sat on the couch with a red bow tied around it's neck.

 **Ohayo! I'm Serena Yeager.**

 **I'm a freshmen in the College of Economics at Wings Of Freedom-U.**

 **My big brother is the only family I've got, On top of that, he got transferred to Osaka for work, so I took up residence with my brother's best friend from high school,**

 **Levi, a.k.a. "The Great Lord Rivaille".**

 **He's an author who has now won both the Naomori and Kikukawa Awards.**

 **It's already been half a year since I came to live at his condo.**

Serena finish vacuuming then turns off the vacuum and sighs as she moves a piece of hair out of her face.

 **I feel like I lead a pretty full, productive life...**

Serena feels dread as she knows who is walking up behind her.

 **Yeah... If it weren't for this one thing...**

Levi quickly comes up behind Serena and wraps his arms around her then quickly pins her to the couch. Serena looks up in shock.

"Sto...", Serena studders.

"Stop! Stop this!", Serena said but Levi smirks down at her.

 **Somewhere along the way Levi-san and I became like this.**

Levi smirks still as he leans down to kiss her but serena stuggles and moves her head making him kiss her cheek.

 **I could never tell you about this, Brother!**

~timeskip~

"We have come for you, Rivaille!", Annie said as she slammed Levi's bedroom door open while Hanji stood behind her.

Levi looks at Annie as he was pinning Serena on his bed with his hand up her shirt while Serena looked in horror/shock at Annie and Hanji.

'Brother, this couldn't be any worse!', Serena thought in horror while Levi sits up on his knees and glares at Annie.

"Come on, Let's go right away. I'll give you ten minutes.", Annie said as she sat on the end of Levi's bed.

"Hurry up and get ready.", Annie said looking at Levi.

"Annie, you know...", Levi said while he covered Serena's mouth with his hand as she was wiggling and struggling trying to break free from Levi.

"Can't you see what I'm doing right now?", Levi asked glaring at Annie while Serena was wiggling and struggling still with her mouth covered by his hand still.

"Hm, let's see...", Annie said as she looked closely between Levi and Serena.

"You were about to devour this youth?", Annie asked.

"And knowing that, you would stick around?", Levi asked annoyed.

"I would.", Annie said with a smirk.

"Anyway, just hurry up and get ready. I've got a car waiting downstairs.", Annie said.

"Huh?", Levi said.

"What? And just where do you think you're hauling me off to?", Levi asked a bit annoyed while serena was laying on her stomach wiggling and struggling with levi's hand covering her mouth still.

"Where, you ask?", Annie said.

"Where else?!", Annie said as she stood up.

"The commemoration party for the great author Rivaille Ackerman winning the Kikukawa Award! Hosted by Marukawa Books, held at the Rose Hotel!", Annie said proudly with colorful anime sparkles around her.

Levi stares at Annie blankly then Serena gasps as Levi quickly pulls the blacket over himself and Serena hidding them from Annie.

Annie gapes in shock at the stunt Levi pulls.

"Levi, you bastard!", Annie said angrily as she pulls the blanket off the bed and glares at him.

"Your're not getting out of this, and I mean it this time!", Annie said annoyed.

"When and where did anyone ever agree to attend such a thing?", Levi asked as he sat up with a glare while serena wiggled and struggled with levi's hand covering her mouth still.

"You don't have to do anything.", Annie said.

"Just deliver a speech and be suitably sociable, and it'll all go smoothly.", Annie said smirking.

"That's the part I hate the most...", Levi said.

"...and you know it!", Levi said with a glare.

Meanwhile Serena kept on wiggling and struggling in levi's grip. Serena looked at Hanji and had her hand held out to her asking for help.

"Serena-kun, let's go eat some good food!", Hanji said happily with a thumbs up.

Levi glared at Annie while Serena wiggled and struggled with Levi's hand on her mouth until Serena moved Levi's hand off her mouth then quickly gets off the bed and runs out of the bedroom.

"The actual party is tomorrow.", Annie said as Serena left the room.

"For today, please relax and enjoy a day of leisure in your super-luxurious hotel suite!", Annie said.

"Yup, yup!", Hanji said nodding her head in agreement with Annie.

"You'll have a 360-degree panoramic night view all to yourself!", Annie said smirking.

"Yup, yup!", Hanji said nodding ain agreement.

"Mm, how romantic!", Annie said with a smirk.

"You think I'd be enticed by such a thing?", Levi asked unamused as he held a box of cigarettes and went to pull one out with his lips.

"Well, a hotel suite might be nothing special for you, but what if Chibi-tan says she wants to go...?", Annie asked with a smirking know that Levi wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Hm?", Levi hums as he lifts his eyes towards Annie with an eyebrow raised.

"I actally asked her once before if she'd like to go with you.", Annie said standing in front of Levi.

"When?", Levi asked.

"When you weren't around.", Annie said.

"Chibi-tan's such a good kid! What do you think she said?", Annie asked smirking with her arms crossed.

~flash~

(this is what Levi images)

 _"Well sure, I never get to go to places like that, so I'd like it if we could go, but Levi-san's busy...",Serena said softly as she smiles and blushes a little while she was surrounded by pink mist and bubbles._

 _"...and I don't want to be a bother.", Serena said softly as she frowns a little and her eyes look down sadly._

 _"Still, it wouldn't be any fun without Levi-san...", Serena said sadly as her voice ehcos a little._

~flash ends~

Levi's eyes widen in shock at the realization.

"Come on, how about letting her experience luxury for once?", Annie asked as she placed a hand on Levi's shoulder.

"I bet it'd make Chibi-tan really happy.", Annie said with a smile as colorful anime sparkles appear around her face.

Levi glares darkly with dread knowing he couldn't refuse now while Annie stands up and looks at Hanji.

"He's ready to go. I'll leave the rest to you.", Annie said.

"She talked Rivaille Ackerman into it! That's Annie the Closer for you!", Hanji said impressed.

~Time skip~

Serena walks down the sidewalk away from her university dressed in a brown zip-up jacket,white shirt underneath the jacket, dark blue jeans and brown uggs with her book bag on her shoulder and carring a clothes bag that has her formal even dress for the party in her hand.

"I feel kind of reluctant about this.", Serena said with a sigh.

"I've never attended anything like this party.", Serena said.

"What am I supposed to do there?", Serena asked herself a bit worried.

"For that matter, should I even be attending it at all?", Serena asked herself.

"I'll totally stick out like a sore thumb. I should've just said no.", Serena said with a sigh as the remeber the conversation she had with Annie.

~flashback~

 _"Please, Chibi-tan!", Annie said with a smile as she rested her chin on her hand._

 _"This is about Levi-san, right? It''s none of my business.", Serena said as she was washing the dishes._

 _"He just has a deep aversion for these things.", Annie said then slammed her hands down on the kitchen counter._

 _"If you say you want to go, Rivaille will go for sure! I'm begging you!", Annie said looking at Serena._

 _"Well, if he doesn't want to go, I don't think you should force him.", Serena said a little annoyed._

 _"Besides...", Serena said but blinks as Annie held her face in her hands with dread._

 _"Wh-What is it?", Serena asked worried._

 _"This upcoming party...", Annie said sadly._

 _"...is important for the company, too. Tons of really distinguished authors and VIPs will be there...", Annie said sadly._

 _"If I can't...", Annie said sadly with her face in her hand still._

 _"...get the star of the event to come...", Annie said sadly still._

 _"I... I...", Annie said sadly as a tear falls from her eye and onto the kitchen counter._

 _Serena looks at Annie worried._

 _"I won't be able to stay with the company anymore!", Annie said sadly as she pretends to cry._

 _"A-All right! I'll go!", Serena said since she felt bad for Annie._

 _"I'll go! Happy now?!", Serena said hoping that would make Annie feel better._

 _Annie smirks and holds a thumbs up to Hanji who smiles happily and gives a thumbs up as well, knowing that their little plan worked._

~flashback ends~

'I can't shake the nagging feeling that I got duped into all this...', Serena thought with a sigh. Serena stops walking as she notices a small flower shop on the corner across the street from her.

'Oh, yeah... I haven't given Levi-san anything to congratulate him.', Serena thought as she stared at the flower shop.

'A bouquet isn't very creative, but it's a good, safe option, right?', Serena thought then took out her wallet out of her book bag and looked at it

'If it's about 3000 yen...', Serena said then quickly went across the street over to the flower shop.

"Um, excuse me.", Serena said softly as she walked into the flower shop.

"Yes? Welcome!", a tall man with short black hair, freckles, light brown eyes dressed in a white shirt and black jeans with a black apron on him. ( **AN: if you guess Marco, then your right!** )

Marco looked up from wrapping a small bouquet of flowers towards Serena.

"Um, is it possible to get a bouquet for about 3000 yen?", Serena asked softly a litte bit unsure as she looked at the different flowers.

"Yes, it's possible.", Marco said with a smile.

"Is it a present?", Marco asked.

"Uh, yes...", Serena said with a small blush but softly gasped as Marco stood in front of her and compaired to her he was three inches taller than her.

'He's huge!', Serena thought in shock as she gaped at Marco.

"What kind of bouquet would you like?", Marco asked.

"Uh...", Serena said nervously as she looked around.

 **Levi + Extravagant = Roses**

"Roses...", Serena said softly to herself then looked at Marco.

"I'd like roses, please.", Serena said.

"All right. Roses.", Marco said with a smile.

"Then...", Marco said as he looked then gently picked up a light peached color rose with a little bit of pink in the center of it.

"How about this kind?", Marco asked as he the rose for Serena to see.

"It's a rose called Baby Romantica.", Marco said with a smile.

"Oh, yes.", Serena said happily and smiled.

'I wonder if he'll like them?', Serena thought as she paid for the bouquet then left the flower store.

'Even though lots of other people have given him gifts that are so much more lavish...', Serena thought as she walked down the stairs to head for the bullet trains and saw a tall man with short black hair dressed in a nice black suit with a red scarf around his neck staring at the map for the train stations while standing in front of the ticket machine.

Serena stands behind the man and looks at him.

'What's with this guy? Just standing there...', Serena thought.

'There are a lot of people here, so hurry up and buy your ticket.', Serena thought not sure what is up with this guy.

'Huh?', Serena thought confused as she blinks.

"Um...", Serena said getting the man's attention.

"Hm?", the man hums as he look at Serena with his piercing grey eyes.

"If you'd like, I can figure out how much it'll cost for you.", Serena said offering to help.

"What?", the guy said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you can't see the route map.", Serena said and the guy looks back at the route map.

"No, that I can see. I want to go to the Rose Hotel, but...", the guy said.

'He's going to the same place as me.', Serena thought a bit surprised.

"Then that's Hibiya Station, so it'll be 160 yen.", Serena said.

"I see.", the guy said softly looking at Serena then looks at the ticket machine and goes to press a button but doesn't know how to use it.

'What...?', Serena thought as she stared at the guy in puzzlement.

'Could it be that he's... never taken the train?', Serena thought.

"Um...", Serena said making the guy look at her.

"I'm going to the Rose Hotel too, so if it's okay, would you like to go the rest of the way together?", Serena asked as she smiled.

the guy looked at her then agreed, they both paid for their ticket and got onto the train then the train took off heading for its destination.

Serena and the guy sit on the seats of the train with silence between them.

"Um, do you not take the train much?", Serena asked hoping to break the silence.

"You could say that. A car usually comes to pick me up.", the guy said.

'He's rich!', Serena thought in total shock.

'I guess people like him really do exist. I've never known anyone like that, so...', Serena thought as she looked at the guy sitting next to her nervously.

Serena then blinked and glared with dread as she thought of someone just like that.

'Yes, I have.', Serena thought annoyed as she was thinking of Levi.

'Come to think of it, I wonder if Levi-san's ever taken the train?', Serena thought.

'We've been on the bullet train and taken a sleeping car, but I have a feeling he's never been on the Yamate Line or anything...', Serena thought as the train slowly came to a stop at a station for other people on the train.

The doors to the train opened letting people get on the train and other people off the train.

"Oh, here you go.", Serena said as she got up and let an old lady have her seat.

"My, thank you. such a sweet girl.", the old lady said then gently sat down in the spot serena was sitting in. Serena stood and held onto a handle on the train with one hand while holding the bouquet of flowers in her other hand.

As the old lady sat down the guy with the red scarf stood up and stood next to Serena.

"What? No, you can stay seated...", Serena started to say but stop as she saw a guy with headphones on sit down on the seat next to the old lady.

"Do you always give up your seat this way?", the guy asked as he held onto a handle as well.

"What?", Serena asked looking at the guy.

"Well, depending on the situation and timing...", Serena said and the guy looks at her and notices the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Do you like flowers?", the guy asked.

"Oh, no, these are for someone else.", Serena said.

"But, I don't dislike them. Really, I think almost everyone likes to recieve flowers.", Serena said as she smiled and softly giggled a little.

"I see.", the guy said looking at Serena then looked straight ahead. Serena blinked at the guy confused.

'It seems like this guy... might be a bit hard to talk to.', Serena thought nervously as she looked up and saw a small ad poster talking about the award for Levi's book.

'Wow! Maybe I'll take it back to him as a commemorative item.', Serena thought happily then notice the guy looking at it as well.

"Oh, it's incredible, isn't it?", Serena asked with a smile.

"He wins an award, and they waste no time with the advertising blitz.", Serena said.

"He's an insipid writer.", the guy said emontionless making Serena's body tense a bit.

'Come again?', Serena thought a bit confused.

"Oh... Have you read his books?", Serena asked nerovusly.

"They're not even worth reading.", the guy said making Serena blink in confusion.

'What the hell?', Serena thought annoyed.

'Sure, he may have his preferences, but what's up with saying they're not worth reading when he hasn't even read them?!', Serena thought angrily.

'I-It's not like I'm taking Levi-san's side here, but saying stuff like that doesn't seem right.', Serena thought.

'What's with him? And when I'm here being all nice and showing him the way, too.', Serena thought annoyed.

'I mean, not that the two are related, but still... But still!', Serena thought annoyed still.

" _The next stop is Hibiya. Hibiya. The exits will be to your left_.", a female voice said on the speakers of the train.

~Timeskip to Rose Hotel~

'I don't like it somehow.', Serena thought as she and the guy look at the map of the hotel.

"Huh? I guess it's not on this floor.", Serena said.

"The hotel expanded recently. They have a new building so it might be over there", the guy said.

"Oh, then I'll ask at the front desk.", Serena said.

"I'll come with you.", the guy said.

"What? You don't have to. I'll be fine.", Serena said but the guy turned and started walking.

"Oh...", Serena said and followed after him.

"Oh, well. I'll let Levi-san know that I'm here.", Serena said softly to herself as she took out her pink cell phone and called Levi.

"Oh, Levi-san? It's me.", Serena said into her phone after Levi picked up as she was following the guy still.

"Yeah, I just got here.", Serena said into the phone as she walked past an elevator that dingged so the person can get off. the elevator doors open and Levi walks out with Annie as he was dressed in a nice dark grey suit with a white shirt and black tie and Annie was dressed in a nice long ice blue even dress.

"Wait, hey!", Serena said and stopped at the elevator to see Levi and Annie standing there.

Serena giggles and puts away her phone as does Levi while the guy that was with Serena stands behind her.

"It's you, Levi-san! Awesome!", Serena said happily.

"Chibi-tan! What a coincidence!", Annie said surprised.

Levi looks up and gasps a bit in shock as he sees who is with Serena and the guy looks back at Levi and gasps a bit in shock.

Annie looks and sees the guy as well.

"Hey, It's Miko.", Annie said a bit surprised to see him here.

"Annie? What are you doing here?", Miko asked wondering why Annie was with his brother.

"Work. I've got a certain esteemed autor here, and...", Annie said.

"Why are you together?", Levi asked cutting Annie off.

"What? We sort of met when we were getting on the train, and we were going to the same place, so...", Serena said as she looked between Levi and Miko.

"Wait, do you know him?", Serena asked Levi confused.

" "Do you know him?" This guy is...", Annie said then pointed a thumb at Miko.

"Miko Ackerman, Levi's big brother.", Annie said as Miko looked at Serena.

"WHAT?!", Serena said in shock while she stared in complete shock.

'Levi-san's brother? Him?! No way! Seriously?!', Serena thought in shock.

'Now that you mention it, I guess maybe they're not entirely dissimilar...', Serena thought staring at Miko in shock still.

"Did you get the date wrong, by chance? The party's tomorrow.", Annie said looking at Miko.

"Party? For what?", Miko asked not understanding what Annie was talking about.

"Huh? I sent you an invitation. Did you not even look at it?", Annie asked.

"To commemorate Levi winning the award.", Annie said.

"First I've heard of it.", Miko said as he looked at Levi with a glare.

"Come on...", Annie said softly.

"I'm only here because I have a meeting here today. I never imagined that I would run into you in a place like this, though.", Miko said.

Serena blinked a bit unsure what was happening.

"Thank you very much for going to the trouble... of sending me flowers the other day.", Levi said.

"Flowers?", Miko scoffed.

"Oh, my secretary probably sent them without telling me. I had no knowledge of it.", Miko said.

'I dunno... Somehow, the mood is...', Serena thought uncomfortablely as she stood next to Levi.

'...scary!', Serena said nervously as she felt the scary aura between Levi and Miko.

'What is it?', Serena thought nervously as she looked at Levi and saw his deadly glare aimed at Miko.

'Why?', Serena thought a bit frighten.

"Serena, let's go.", Levi said softly.

"What?", Serena said softly snapping out of her thoughts.

"Ms. Leonhart, I'll be going on ahead to my room.", Levi said then turn towards the elevator.

"Levi.", Miko said making Levi stop.

"When do you intend to return home?", Miko asked glaring at Levi.

Levi turned and looked at Miko with narrow eyes.

"I am not going back.", Levi said annoyed.

"I've told you that several times, haven't I?", Levi asked.

"Since I left, I have no further expectations, so do as you please with the rest of it.", Levi said.

"Get real!", Miko yelled angrily as he glare hatefully at Levi making Serena gasps and move closer to Levi.

"So you have no regard for me, and the fact that I have to clean up the aftermath and fill in for you?", Miko asked annoyed.

"If you don't like it, you could just quit. I dont' recall forcing you to do anything.", Levi said as he glared at Miko.

"The one who fled can say whatever he pleases, after all.", Miko said.

"I suppose so.", Levi said

"H-Hey, stop it, both of you.", Annie said.

"And as a result of running away, you became a writer?", Miko asked.

"Hey, Miko!", Annie said to Miko.

"What a nice position to be in. Always flitting about imaginary worlds, turning away from reality. How easy that must be.", Miko said with a cold glare.

'What the heck? Who says things like that?', Serena thought a little annoyed as she looks at Miko.

"Weaving worthless sentences together,", Miko said bitterly with a glare still.

 **What?**

"getting your insipid books published, and on top of all that, wallowing in your own self-satisfaction...", Miko said with disgrace.

 **What's his problem?**

"Tch.", Serena said softly as she glares hatefully at Miko.

"You must be on top of the world.", Miko said annoyed glaring at Levi still.

"Get real!", Serena yelled at Miko angrily making Levi, Annie and Miko look at her in shock.

Serena stepped close and glared down at the floor then glared at Miko.

"What's with you?", Serena asked angrily.

"On the train ealier, you said you hadn't read any of Levi-san's books!", Serena snapped out.

"If you haven't even read them, quit talking crap about them!", Serena said angrily. Miko blinked as he looked at Serena in shock.

"I bet you don't even know how hard Levi-san works to write them! He can go a week without sleeping sometimes, you know!", Serena said angrily.

"I bet you've never even seen how scary he looks when he's like that!", Serena said angrily, glaring hatefully at Miko as the elevator dings and the doors open.

Serena grabs Levi by the wrist and pulls him onto the elevator then stands and faces Miko and Annie while holding the elevator doors open.

"Don't talk like you know anything, based on unfounded assumptions! If you want to complain, at least go read one of his books first!", Serena said annoyed.

"MORON!", Serena yelled pissed off glaring hatefully at Miko then moved and let the elevator doors closed, leaving Annie and Miko in complete shock. Annie blinks then laughs a little.

"Awesome.", Annie said impressed with Serena.

"No one's called Miko Ackerman a moron since the last time I did it.", Annie said smiling.

"And did you see her?", Annie asked smirking.

"She was furious, but her ears were drooping, her tail was tucked, and she was quivering like a angry kitten!", Annie said as she was amused.

"Who was that?", Miko asked looking at the elevator.

"Levi's "special" person. Currently cohabitating.", Annie said smirking.

"With Levi?", Miko asked looking at Annie.

"Surely not.", Miko said.

"But she is. I was shocked when I found out about it, too.", Annie said smirking still.

"I mean, seriously, she's a normal kid with nothing remarkable about her, but...", Annie said.

"Well, no, that's not right.", Annie said.

"I guess she has incredible talent just by the fact that she can actually live with Levi.", Annie said and Miko hummed as he fixed his scarf.

~Meanwhile in Levi's hotel room~

"He seriously pisses me off!", Serena said angrily as she punches a pillow with her fists.

"What's with him?!", Serena asked angrily while she was sitting on the couch with the pillow hitting it on the couch.

"Is that guy really your brother?!", Serena asked annoyed.

"There are things you can and can't say, even when you're brothers!", Serena said angrily as she held the pillow close while Levi leaned against a table that was by the big window as he was loosing his tie.

"Besides, who says that kind of stuff in a situation like that?!", Serena asked still annoyed.

"Calm down, young lady.", Levi said as he set his tie on the table next to a small box of cigarettes.

"Like hell I'll calm down!", Serena said annoyed with a glare

"And don't pay any attention to him, Levi-san!", Serena said.

"Your novel was great!", Serena said as Levi went to light the cigarette held between his fingers.

"Seriously, I'm not just saying that to be nice. I don't usually read books, but I was able to read this one all the way through.", Serena said looking at Levi.

Levi smiled a bit as he held the lit cigarette between his fingers.

"I'm fine.", Levi said softly looking at Serena.

"Things have always been like that between him and me.", Levi said looking at the view of the city through the window.

"We're the complete opposite of what you and your brother are like, aren't we?", Levi asked making Serena softly gasps a little.

"Uh, um, Levi-san? Um...", Serena said softly as Levi looked at her.

"I don't know how to say this...", Serena said softly.

"I mean, I think I've talked about my brother quite a bit in the past, but if that made you feel bad because of your situation,", Serena said softly as she looked at Levi.

"I'm sorry.", Serena said as she shut her eyes and had her head down.

"Er, I mean...", Serena said nervously while Levi looked at her still.

"If it bothers you for me to think this way, then I'm even more sorry.", Serena said softly while Levi looked at her a bit surprised but then Levi smiled softly.

"I didn't know much about your brother...", Serena said as she rested her her chin on the pillow as she held it still.

"...so I...", Serena said softly as Levi walked over to her making her look up at him.

Levi sits on the arm of the couch and gently rubs her head with both of his hands.

"You really are always trying to be solicitous of others, aren't you?", Levi asked softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently smiled at her.

"What are you smiling for?", Serena asked softly.

"I'm thinking that you're angry.", Levi said.

"Wh-What? Is there something funny about that?", Serena asked with a small glare which only made Levi smile more.

"Don't smile! I'm serious here!", Serena said annoyed.

"I said, don't smile!", Serena said then softly sighed.

"I gonna go look around the room to kill some time.", Serena said as she stood ip then walked around their hotel room.

"What the heck?", Serena asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"He called it a "suite," so I was expecting a really impressive room.", Serena said as she was looking at the bathroom.

"Dissatisfied with something?", Levi asked.

"Yes! There's no lion in the bath!", Serena said unhappy as she pointed to the bathtub while Levi walked up to her.

Levi rested his arm on Serena's head making her bow her head as he looked at the bathroom too.

"What's with you? You've been like this for a while now.", Serena said.

"It makes me happy that you were genuinely angry on my behalf.", Levi said with a small smile.

"Why? That's nothing really...", Serena said softly with a small blush on her cheeks.

"You're not making any sense.", Serena said softly.

"Brat.", Levi said softly with a smile.

"What?!", Serena said angrily as she moved Levi's arm off her head then softly gasps as she remembered something.

"Oh, wait, that's right.", Serena said while Levi looked at her confused.

"Before I forget...", Serena said as she left the bathroom and went over to where her stuff was and grabbed something then went over to Levi.

"I'm sorry I took so long to do this.", Serena said as she held the bouquet of Baby Romantica roses in her hands and present them to Levi.

"I know it's kind of late for this, but I thought I should do it properly.", Serena said softly as she held out the bouquet to Levi while Levi looks at her in shock.

"I thought your book was great.", Serena said softly then looked at Levi while he was still in shock.

"Allow me to formally say...", Serena said.

"...congratulations.", Serena said softly looking at Levi still.

Levi smiled as he gently grabbed Serena by the wrist and pulls her making her fall onto the bed with the bouquet of roses in her hand still making some petals float into the air and gently land on the bed and around her while Levi had her pinned to the bed.

"What're you doing all of a sudden?!", Serena asked as she struggled a bit

"Get off me, stupid Levi-san!", Serena said but stopped as Levi gently rest his forehead against her chest while he smiled.

"I desperately try to convey myself through all sorts of words, but you're a woman of few words, so...", Levi said softly while gently resting his forhead against Serena's chest still and smiling softly.

"Leave me alone. So what if I've never gotten better than a D in Japanese?", Serena said a little annoyed as she glares a bit and looks away.

"That's not it.", Levi said as he sits up and gently grabs a rose petal from Serena's hair and gently holds it aganist his lips as he looks at her.

"Some things are better expressed with fewer words.", Levi said. Serena blushes a bit.

"I don't get it.", Serena said softly.

"Because you're a brat.", Levi said.

"What was that?!", Serena asked annoyed.

"Don't mock me!", Serena said annoyed as she sat up and glares but blinks as Levi leans down and kisses her then moves his head back a little and looks at her with a smirk.

"If anything, that was a compliment.", Levi said looking at her then leans forwards and kisses her again as they slowly fall back onto the bed with the bouquet of roses laying on the bed with them while Serena softly gasps as grabs the bed sheet.

"But you're still a brat.", Levi said softly with a smirk as he looked down at Serena.

"Shut up!", Serena said softly with a glare and a blush on her cheeks.

"You're so cute.", Levi whispered.

"Shut up! Shut up!", Serena said nervously as she blushed and shut her eyes as she grasps levi's shirt which was unbutton showing off his chest while Levi looked at her in shock.

"Don't treat me like a brat!", Serena said annoyed.

"Just you watch! I've got a plan, you know!", Serena said determioned as tears swelled up in her eyes while she glared at him.

"Someday, for sure, I'll definitely, seriously...", Serena said with tears and determination in her eyes still.

"...ravish you, Levi-san!", Serena said proudly making Levi blink at her in shock then he smiled as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss then pulled back and smiled at her while she glared a bit and held his shirt tightly.

"You really are so cute.", Levi said softly to her.

~the next day/morning~

"Sorry the flowers are so cheap.", Serena said softly as she hid under the blankets with her face only showing under the blankets while Levi sat next to her with his right leg resting over his left and the bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Why?", Levi asked.

"Well, I was just thinking that they could've been a bit more extravagant.", Serena said softly.

"Anything you give me will make me happy.", Levi said softly with a gentle smile.

"After all, you hesitated over whether or not to buy flowers, right?", Levi asked.

"Huh? Yeah.", Serena said as she blinked.

"And you agonized about if roses were the way to go, didn't you?", Levi asked.

"Huh? Yeah.", Serena said not sure where Levi was going with this.

"That's what makes me happy.", Levi said with a gentle smile as he gently rubbed a finger against the petals of one of the roses.

"What do you mean?", Serena asked.

"Well, I guess that might also be difficult for a brat to understand.", Levi said making Serena sit up throwing the blanket off her head while she had the bed sheet wrapped around her naked body as she glared at Levi a little.

"There you go again, treating me like a brat!", Serena said annoyed as Levi chuckles a bit and stands up with the bouquet in his hand.

"If you don't like it, then hurry and grow up...", Levi said smiling.

"...and try making the first move on me.", Levi said smiling still as he walked out of the bedroom.

"You're not making any sense!", Serena said annoyed as she glares at him and pulls the blankets back over her head as Levi laughs a little.

'So, I guess he more or less liked them?', Serena thought softly as she hid under the blankets with her eyes lidded and a blush on her cheeks.

'If he liked them, then that... ...also makes me profoundly happy.', Serena thought softly yet happily.

~timeskip~

"Mr. Author, what is this mountain of dresses for?", Serena asked as she stared at all of the fancy yet beautiful dresses along with boxes with dresses and shoes resting on the chair, couch and floor of the living room of their hotel room while she was dressed in a green shirt and tan shorts and had a towel resting on her shoulders.

"I bought them for you.", Levi said.

"You bought them?! All of them?! For me?!", Serena said in shock

"Wear whichever one you like to today's party.", Levi said.

"But... I brought the one you brought for me the other day.", Serena said.

"A new one would be better, right?", Levi asked.

Serena storms across the room over to Levi and points a finger at him as she glares angrily at him.

"Retrurn them!", Serena said annoyed.

"Or rather, the receipts! Give me the receipts!", Serena said annoyed as she held out her hand.

"I have no such things.", Levi said calmly.

"At least keep a log of what you spend, you budget-ignoring novelist!", Serena said really annoyed with her arms behind her head.

"I'll teach you value of money!", Serena said angrily as she quickly picks up all of the fancy dresses and shoe boxes.

"Oh, that's right.", Levi said calmly as he held up a catalog that said ' _LION CATALOGUE' on the cover_

"While I was at it, I had them deliver a catalog of bath lions...", Levi said holding up the catalog.

"Want to see it?", Levi asked holding it out for Serena

Serena takes the catalog after cleaning up the dresses and shoes and looks at it with a small glare, but looks towards the door as she heard the doorbell.

Serena goes over to the door and opens it to reveal a lady who works at the hotel standing there.

"Room service.", the lady said nicely.

"Oh, thanks.", Serena said.

"Also, we were asked to deliver these flowers to Serena Yeager.", the lady said as she held out a bouqet of pink roses and white lilies.

Serena blinked in puzzlement as she gently takes the bouquet.

"What? Don't you mean Levi Ackerman?", Serena asked confused.

"No, we were definitely asked to deliver them to Serena Yeager.", the lady said.

"The sender is...", the lady said as she held up a small piece a paper.

"...one Miko Ackerman.", the lady said.

"Why?", Serena asked totally confused as Levi stood next to her with his arms crossed.

"No Idea.", Levi sighed out annoyed making Serena feel nervous.

 **Brother, I sense a storm brewing!**

~TBC~

* * *

 **Me: That was chapter 7 ladies and gentlemen, ooh looks like Serena caught the attention of Levi's older brother Miko and in case everyone didn't know Miko is the male version of Mikasa.**

 **Hanji: Ooooh this is getting exciting!**

 **Annie:*smirks*couldn't agree more.**

 **Me: Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. See you all in chapter 8! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Ohayo! I'm here with chapter 8! Levi why don't you do...**

 **Hanji:*jumps up and down happily* Ooooh! Can I do the disclaimer pleaseee! Please!**

 **Levi: *annoyed*...**

 **Me:*giggles* uh ok Hanji you can do it.**

 **Hanji: YES! OK! XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX does not own Attack On Titan or any of the AOT characters!**

 **Levi: Also Serena Yeager belongs to XxSerenaAnimeLoverxX only, got it brats?**

 **Me: Ok! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Attack On Junjo Romantica

Chapter 8: What Happens Twice Will Happen Thrice

~Levi's Hotel Room~

Serena sits in the chair and Levi sits on the couch across from Serena while Serena eats breakfast and Levi holds his cup of tea by the rim and takes a sip.

'Levi-san is really stressed out right now.', Serena thought as she ate her breakfast and Levi takes a puff from his cigarette. Serena takes a peek over at the bouquet of flowers she got from Levi's brother, Miko and sighs.

'It's probably because he has to attend this party which he really hates. On top of that, he ran into Big Brother Miko, who he seems to hate even more. And on top of that, that brother of his sent me flowers for some reason.', Serena thought as she remeber what happened yesterday.

'I must not provoke him right now.', Serena thought with it being a good idea.

'Why? Because I'd be the one to suffer all the fallout.', Serena thought as she ate her breakfast and looks at Levi.

"Really, Levi-san...", Serena said a bit annoyed as he blew some smoke from his cigarette out his lips then took a drink of his tea.

"Drink or smoke. Pick one.", Serena said as she held a small breakfast sasuage on her fork with Levi looking at her.

"This party is part of your work, right?", Serena asked.

"I didn't ask for it.", Levi said.

"Hey, I don't think you should talk like that. It'd be good for you to partake of the world at large once in a while.", Serena said with a small frown then at her sasuage.

"If I have the time to partake of that, I'd rather partake of your you-know-what.", Levi said making Serena angrily stabbed her fork into the small basket of breads really hard as she glares angrily at Levi.

"I've taken the time to actually come with you, so be good and go socialize!", Serena said annoyed.

"I'm done eating!", Serena said annoyed still and walked away and went into the bathroom.

"What are you saying? I'm here because you said you wanted to come...", Levi said.

"Huh? What did you say?", Serena asked as she poked her head out from the bathroom.

"Nothing.", Levi said as he looks away from her.

"Sheesh!", Serena said softly.

"And it's not like I have a lot of free time, you know.", Serena said as she stands infront of the bathroom mirror and applies toothpaste to her toothbrush.

"I have to get ready for my second-term exams, too.", Serena said then begins to brush her teeth.

"It's okay once in a while, right?", Levi asked.

"To savor being lovey-dovey lovers in a hotel suite.", Levi said while Serena listens and brushes her teeth still.

"And just who are these lovey-dovey lovers?", Serena muttered with the toothbrush in her mouth still as her eye twitched with annoynce.

"Why are you so reluctant to admit to it?", Levi asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom and looked at her with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?", Serena asked.

"I have yet to hear you say that you love me.", Levi said.

"Wh-What?! Why are you suddenly bringing that up?", Serena said nervously as she brushed her teeth still.

"I-I've said it.", Serena said nerovusly.

"Not that I remeber when it was...", Serena mumbled softly then spit into the sink.

"Your declarations of love...", Levi said as Serena washes her toothbrush and mouth.

"...are always preceded by "might" or followed by "probably".", Levi said as Serena splashes some water onto her face then shuts off the sink.

"What does that matter?", Serena asked as she set her toothbrush in the cup and dries her face with a towel.

"We're both Japanese here, so let's be noncommittal.", Serena said as she dryed her face with the towel.

Serena stops and softly gasps with her eyes wide in surprise as Levi comes up behind her and leans over her with his hands resting on the bathroom mirror.

"Why don't you admit to it already?", Levi whispers into her ear.

"Admit to it? To what?", Serena asked nervously.

" 'I love you, Levi-san'.", Levi said.

"Huh?", Serena gasped out in shock.

" 'When I think about you, Levi-san, I get all fuzzy in the head,' ", Levi said.

"Not happening.", Serena said.

" 'I feel flushed all over,' ", Levi said.

"Not happening. Not happening!", Serena said.

" 'and I just can't live without you anymore.' ", Levi said.

"That. Is. Not. Happening!", Serena said annoyed.

"Seriously, quit taking your stress out on me!", Serena said annoyed as she threw the towel onto the bathroom counter and stood at the door way of the bathroom looking at Levi.

Serena turns to walk out of the bathroom but Levi grabs her by the wrist making her look back at him. Serena stands still as Levi places a hand on her cheek and goes to kiss her as she softly gasps and her eyes widen in shock but she quickly places her hands on his shoulders and puts a small distant between them.

"That's enough already!", Serena said keeping Levi at arms-length.

"Do you think it's okay to just do whatever you want whenever you feel like it?!", Serena asked and Levi places a hand on the door beside Serena's head making her look at him.

"I do.", Levi said softly with narrow eyes.

"You do, Huh?", Serena asked a bit annoyed with the akwardness feeling was between them.

"Do you have a problem with that?", Levi asked

"No, sir.", Serena said unamused.

~timeskip~

"First, I'll give you a simple outline of the ceremony, and explain where everything is in the hall.", Hanji said as she stood in a huge hallway with Annie, Levi, Serena and a bunch of other people as they were all dressed nicely .

Annie was dressed in a long strapless dark red evening dress, red high heels, her hair up in a bun and a red rose clip in her hair. Hanji was dressed in a white eveing dress, white high heels and her hair up in a simply ponytail and a pearl necklace around her neck. Levi was dressed in a nice black suit with a white button up shirt and a black tie and black dress shoes.

And lastly, Serena was dressed in a beautiful long one-strap light pink evening dress, pink high heels, pink earing, a pink diamond on a sliver chain necklace around her neck while her hair was done in a ponytail with her hair curled a bit, her bangs resting on the right side of her face and a cherry blossom clip in her hair.

"I don't think you'll find anything particulary confusing, but as a basic rule, Annie, please keep an eye on our author so he doesn't escape.", Hanji said to Annie while Levi looked over at Serena trying to fix the cherry blossom clip in her hair.

"What's wrong?", Levi asked making Serena look at him.

"Oh, nothing.", Serena said.

"This hair clip is stuck in my ponytail but it won't get unstuck no matter what I do.", Serena said as Levi walked over to her.

"Let me see that.", Levi said then gently got the hair clip out and gently fixed it to where it was clipped just a little bit above the ponytail part of Serena's hair.

"It's like I'm a brat or something...", Serena said a bit annoyed.

"You are a brat.", Levi said as he was fixing her hair clip and her hair a little.

"But it's not like I can help it. This is only my thrid time wearing a dress and fancy accessories.", Serena said with a small pout while Annie looked over at Levi and Serena.

"All done.", Levi said as he finished fixing the hair clip and serena's hair then stood back a bit and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rivaille, please come over here!", Hanji called out making Levi look over at Hanji and Annie.

"Your place is...", Hanji said as she looked at the sitting chart in a small book then walked inside a room.

"Oh, you'll be next to those flowers.", Hanji said as Levi walked past Annie and went in after Hanji to look.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!", Hanji said since Levi didn't answer.

Serena walks after Levi but was stopped by Annie.

"Hey, Chibi-tan.", Annie said making Serena stop and look at her.

"I wanna talk to you for a sec. Do you mind?", Annie said with a small smile.

Serena nods and follows Annie to a spot at the hotel to have a talk with Annie.

"I've been meaning to say this to you for a while now, and I figured this was a good chance.", Annie said as she walked a bit then stopped and looked at Serena.

"I want you to keep your distance from Levi as much as possible.", Annie said making Serena blink in confusion.

"Huh?", Serena asked confused

"Wh-Where's this coming from, all of a sudden?", Serena asked not understanding Annie.

"I've known Levi since we were both kids, so I know his personality very well.", Annie said as she gently leaned against a pillar.

"Uh... Um, are you sure you haven't gotten the wrong idea here?", Serena said

"Levi-san and I aren't really...", Serena said but stopped as Annie looked at her with a amused glint in her eyes.

"You know he's got talent and looks, right?", Annie asked.

"As things stand, people aren't going to leave him alone. And I mean that in both good and bad ways.", Annie said amused with a smirk.

"I don't want Levi to get drawn into anything unnecessary... ...and possibly scandalous.", Annie said as Serena glares at her.

"You're smart, so you can see what I'm trying to say right?", Annie asked with a small smirk.

"Um, Annie-san, It seems like you're operating on a misunderstanding here, but...", Serena said.

"...I'm just... l-living at his place...", Serena said nervously.

"Besides. Levi-san is my brother's friend. He's nothing more than my landlord.", Serena said.

"Is that right?", Annie asked.

"Of course!", Serena said in a serious tone.

"It's not like there's anything going on between Levi-san and me!", Serena said with a glare but felt her body tense and her eyes widen at what she just said.

'Something about that just bothered me...', Serena thought softly.

"My job is all about moving product.", Annie said with her arms crossed.

"I think about what I can do to make my products sell better, and to achieve those sales, I'll trim away anything that's unnecessary or gets in the way.", Annie said as she moved off" the pillar.

"Oh, sorry.", Annie said as she looked at Serena.

"Well, if there's nothing between you and Levi, just chalk it down to me worrying needlessly, and forget I said anything.", Annie said and gently patted Serena on the shoulder.

"Anyway, the party will be starting soon, so watch closely.", Annie said

Annie stopped and look at Serena over her shoulder.

"You can actually be blind to things when you're too close.", Annie said with a small smirk then started walking towards the room where the party was held leaving Serena behind.

"You don't want to make trouble for others, right?", Annie asked as Serena's eyes winden in shock and worry.

'Trouble...?', Serena thought worried.

~timeskip~

"And now, we would to begin Levi Ackerman's...", A man said into the microphone.

"...commemoration party for winning the Kikukawa Award.", the man said into the microphone as everyone clapped.

'In other words, what Annie-san wants to say is... Make sure people don't find out that Levi-san's dating me, a normal girl who's not rich or famous.', Serena thought as she leaned against the wall and watch Levi and Hanji talk with important people.

'He wants me to keep my distance, right? It's not like I'm really dating him...', Serena thought still as she looked down a little.

'Or rather, when you get down to it, it was Levi-san who started it.', Serena thought and looked up at all the people talking and enjoying the party.

'I wonder how much Annie-san knows. I'm never quite sure what she's thinking.', Serena thought.

'I pretty much denied it, but I don't know... There's a little part of me...', Serena thought as she looked around the room.

'...that's a bit annoyed at myself for denying it... sort of.', Serena thought as she grabbed a drink from a waitress's tray and goes to take a sip but stops as the stage lights come on making her and everyone else look towards the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a word from Mr. Ackerman on winning the award.", the man said into the microphone as everyone clapped while Levi walked and stood infront of the microphone stand.

Levi took a small deep breath then look up and put on a charming smile with sparkles.

"I'm Levi Ackerman.", Levi said with a charming smile making Serena gape in shock.

'Who the hell are you?!', Serena thought in total shock while all the women swooned and fangirled over Levi.

"I appreciate you making time in your busy schedules to come today, and I am deeply graceful for this spledid event.", Levi said into the microphone while Serena goes over to Hanji.

"H-Hanj-san, this is fraud! They're all being deceived!", Serena said in shock still as Hanji giggled a bit.

"Serena-kun, that's what it means to be an adult.", Hanji said.

"The work that gratifyingly won the award upon this occasion...", Levi spoke into the microphone.

"...may be considered unique among the books I have written.", Levi spoke to the audience still.

'You've gotta be kidding me...', Serena thought unamused.

'Playing all nice, with a big phony smile...', Serena thought a bit annoyed as she looked at Levi with a look of dread.

"In fact, there were times when I came to a standstill while writing it,", Levi spoke into the microphone while Serena was lost in her thoughts.

'Don't let him fool you, everyone!', Serena thought as she glared at the girls fangirling over Levi.

"but I am very happy that I was able to get it published.", Levi spoke still.

'He actually has a really screwed up personality.', Serena thought a little annoyed.

"I am also deeply grateful to everyone at Marukawa Books.", Levi said to the audience.

'The only thing he's good at is writing, you know.', Serena thought annoyed.

'He's an absolute pervert, you know!', Serena thought as Levi gave a fake dazzling smiling to the audience while Serena glared at him.

"Thank you very much", the man said everyone clapped and Levi bowed in graditude then walked off the stage.

"Next, we have the Executive Director of Marukawa Books, Annie Leonhart.", the man spoke into the microphone

'What's his doing, looking all virtuous?', Serena thought as she stood with Hanji.

'Time to go make some snide comments.', Serena thought as she walked away from Hanji's side and headed over to where Levi is.

"Levi-san!", Serena called out to Levi while Hanji walked and Serena headed over to Levi.

Serena head over to where levi is only to be blocked by a bunch of girls who surrouned Levi as he got off the stage.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ackerman!", one girl said happily.

"Congratulations!", another girl said happily.

"I read your book. I was so moved by it!", another girl said.

"Thank you very much. Please, enjoy the party.", Levi said calmly with a smile then walked away from the crowd of girls.

"Uh, Levi-san...!", Serena said trying to get Levi's attention. Serena moves away from the fangirls and tries to walk over to Levi, but stops as another person talks to Levi.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ackerman.", a man said to Levi

Serena stands where she is as Hanji stands by Levi's side and Levi goes to walk but stops then turns around and look at Serena through the crowd of people.

"Serena...", Levi said but Annie shows up and grab Levi by the arm.

"Come along, Mr. Ackerman.", Annie said and dragged Levi away with Hanji following them.

"This is Mr. Sumi. He was a member of the nomination committee.", Annie said with a smile as she introduced the man dressed in a grey katana.

"Oh, congratulations. I always look forward to your books.", Mr. Sumi said as he held out his hand to Levi and Levi shakes his hand.

"Thank you very much.", Levi said.

'Levi-san might be pretty incredible...', Serena thought as she watched from the side lines.

"I always read your works, sir.", Levi said to Mr. Sumi.

'I mean, I knew he was a popular author, but...', Serena thought with a small frown.

"Oh, isn't that Petra Ral, the actress?", one girl asked in shock snapping Serena from her thoughts and making her and everyone at the party look.

"You're right!", another girl said in shock as the said actress Petra Ral with her shoulder lengh light brown hair and light brown eyes stands with her two bodyguards dressed in a lovely light purple dress and a big bouquet of roses in her arms.

"Well, the award-winning novel is being turned into a movie, remember? She's playing the heroine.", one guy said as Petra walked with grace and her bodyguards walking beside her.

"N-No way, For real?", one girl said in shock.

"I wonder if Mr. Ackerman will be okay? That woman is famous for her appetite for men.", one girl said while Serena watched the famous actress walk with an unknown feeling in her chest.

"I've heard that!", a girl gasped out in shock while Petra handed the bouquet of roses to Levi.

"But like, Mr. Ackerman's amazing too, since he's not being outshone, even with an actress next to him.", a girl said as Levi accepted the roses then looks around the room as he looking for Serena while Serena stares in shock as her mind flashes back to what Annie said.

~flashback~

 _"I don't want Levi to get drawn into anything unnecessary... ...and possibly scandalous.", Annie said._

~flashback ends~

'In terms of common sense, a famous author and a normal college girl being together is still sketchy... right?',Serena thought sadly as she looks down and stood alone.

 **Trouble**

'Is that what I'll end being to Levi-san?', Serena thought as she looks down still.

'For me, more than anything, that word is...', Serena thought still as Annie looked over at Serena then looks at Armin and nods.

Armin looks at Serena then goes and to her and offers her a drink.

"Here.", Armin said snapping Serena from her thoughts as he held out a glass filled with ice and pepsi nicely wrapped in a nappkin.

"Oh, th-thank you.", Serena said softly as she gently took the drink from Armin.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that embarrassing scene the other day.", Armin said with a small smile.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Annie's secretary. My name is Armin.", Armin said with a slight bow of his head.

"Oh, hello.", Serena said with a smile.

"Is this your first time attending such an event?", Armin asked.

"What? Yes.", Serena said softly.

"I've been to several, but it's no use.", Armin said.

"I just don't seem to be cut out for these elegant events.", Armin said with a slight boredom as Serena looks at him a bit surprised.

'Oh, could it be that he's trying o be considerate of me?', Serena thought in wonder.

"Since we're here anyway, shall we get something to eat?', Armin asked as he turned towards Serena.

"Oh, um, thank you very much.", Serena said with a small smile.

"I'm going to make a quick trip to the restroom.", Serena said as she excused herself and walked away but stopped to take a small glance at Levi talking to Petra still.

'What Annie was trying to say... I feel like I understand now.', Serena thought softly. Serena looks at Levi then looks down and walks away towards the doors of the room the party is taking place in.

'Even if it's something that Levi-san says is okay, my very existence will ultimately make trouble for him.', Serena thought sadly as she gently pushed the door open and walked out with the door closing behind her.

'That can't be allowed to happen.', Serena thought as the elevators doors open and she gets off it then she walks down a hallway.

'I don't ever want to be the cause of trouble for anyone...', Serena thought sadly as she walked.

'Least of all Levi-san...', Serena thought sadly as she genly covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from crying as her eyes were filled with sadness. All of sudden Serena bumps into someone snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh pardon-", Serena said as she goes to apologize only to stop and stare in shock because she bumped into the last person she wanted to see who stares at her in surprise as well, Miko Ackerman.

'Big Brother Levi-san...!', Serena thought in shock as her body stood frozen.

"Y-You were staying here?", Serena asked nervously as her body calmed down a little from shock.

"I took a room, thinking I might get to see you.", Miko said calmly.

"I never imagined I would really run into you, though...", Miko said looking at Serena.

"Come again?", Serena asked softly yet nervously.

"There's a lot that I want to discuss with you.", Miko said then turned around.

"Come with me.", Miko said as he began to walk.

"What? Uh, but I...", Serena said confused as she walked after Miko.

"Come in.", Miko said as he opens the door to his hotel room as Serena blinked in confusion.

Serena sits in a chair and Miko sits down on the couch across from her while on the table sat a yummy white cake with white frosting and strawberries on top.

"Th-Th-Thank you for the food...", Serena said nervously as she held a small plate with a piece of the cake on it and a fork then uses her fork to take a bite of her slice of cake.

'This is bad. I totally went off on this guy yesterday.', Serena thought as she remember about what she said to Miko yesterday.

~flashback~

 _"MORON!", Serena yelled pissed off glaring hatefully at Miko._

~flashback ends~

'He criticized Levi-san, so I railed back at him.', Serena thought as she gets another piece of cake.

'That was all his fault to begin with, so I don't believe I owe him an apology, but... Still, that "moron" was like a year's worth of "morons"...', Serena thought while Miko looked at her still not touch his slice of cake or his cup of tea.

'What should I do? What should I do?!', Serena thought nervously.

"Um, thank you very much for the flowers.", Serena said with a small smile while Miko stared at her with his arms crossed and his left leg resting over his right leg.

"But, why flowers?", Serena asked softly not understanding why Miko got her flowers.

"you like flowers, right?", Miko asked calmly.

"That's what you said before.", Miko said

"What?", Serena said a bit surprised.

"O-Oh, no...", Serena said nervously.

"That's just because I happened to have flowers with me at the time...", Serena said looking down at the floor but then looked back at Miko.

"Oh, but it's not that I dislike them or anything...", Serena said hoping she didn't offened Miko then took another bite of cake.

"Then, what do you like?", Miko asked looking at her.

"Eh?", Serena said as she looked at Miko.

"Nothing special...", Serena said as she looked at the two strawberries sitting ontop of her slice of cake.

"Uh, um...", Serena said staring at her slice of the cake.

"Well, maybe strawberries...", Serena said with a nervous smile.

Miko stares at Serena for a bit then he uses his fork to take a strawberry from his slice of cake and puts it on her slice.

"What is this?", Serena asked confused.

"It's a strawberry.", Miko said calmly with his arms crossed.

"It is a strawberry.", Serena said softly still confused.

"You said you liked strawberries.", Miko said calmly.

"Oh, right...", Serena said unsure of herself as it got really weird and quiet between them.

'What should I do, Onii-chan?! We're not speaking on the same wavelength! What am I supposed to do when I'm talking to people like this, again?', Serena thought miserably as her head was turned away from Miko and anime tears ran down her cheeks.

'H-Help!', Serena thought miserably still. Miko looks at Serena with lidded eyes as he held his cup of coffee near his lips.

"Have you been living with Levi for long?", Miko asked.

"Oh, uh, no. Just since this April.", Serena said looking at Miko.

"It must be tough living with him.", Miko said.

"As I recall, he's incapable of doing anything around the house.", Miko said a bit annoyed.

"I do all that stuff. That's my 'rent'.", Serena said.

"You do all of the household chores?", Miko asked.

"Yes.", Serena said.

"I see.", Miko said calmly as he sets down his cup of coffee.

"How commendable, for one so young.", Miko said a bit impressed by Serena.

"Come on, you're still young yourself.", Serena said.

"Um, how old are you?", Serena asked since she doesn't know Miko's age.

"Two years older than him.", Miko said.

"Ah. But you know, I totally didn't realize until I was told...", Serena said.

"You and Levi-san aren't very alike.", Serena said and Miko narrows his eyes a bit.

'Huh?', Serena thought nervously as she saw his eyes narrow.

"Our dissimilarity is only natural.", Miko said calmly said coldly.

"Right...", Serena said a bit nervous.

'I don't really get it, but it looks like I definitely said something that bothered him.', Serena thought then looked at Miko.

"Well, I'll be going now. Thank you for the cake.", Serena said then stood up and started to head for the door.

"That party will be going on for some time, so you should be fine.", Miko said as he sat calmly on the couch still.

"Stay here for a while.", Miko said making Serena stop and look at Miko.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry. I only slipped out for a moment, so...", Serena said and walked down the small hallway to the door.

"...I should get back to Levi-san.", Serena said as she headed for the door and Miko stands up and follows after Serena and holds Serena up by her wrist making her stop and look at him.

"I intend to take you from Levi.", Miko said in a serious tone.

"Come again?", Serena asked softly as she looked at Miko in shock.

"I love you.", Miko said softly as he looked at Serena and held her by the wrist still while Serena's eyes widen a bit in shock.

"P-Please excuse me!", Serena said nervously as she backs away from Miko and grabs onto the doorknob opening the door and quickly leave the room then runs down the hallway of the hotel, leaving Miko in his hotel room and the door closing.

'What was that?!', Serena thought in shock as she ran down the hallway of the hotel.

'What did he just say?! "Take" me?!', Serena thought in shock still as she kept running.

'Big Brother Levi-san loves me? Why?!', Serena continued to think in shock while running.

'Or rather... Or rather, before we get to that, I'm an honest-to-goodness girl, you know!', Serena thought panicky as she contiuned to run down the hallway.

Serena arrived to her and Levi's hotel room then quickly opens the door and runs in and bumps right into Levi's back making her jump and scream a bit.

"Ahh! The other Ackerman Brother!", Serena screamed in fear.

"What are you talking about?", Levi asked looking at Serena oddly.

Serena blinks then nervously tries to explain to Levi.

"Oh, no, no... Um, just now, there was a heap of strawberries, and we were speaking on different wavelengths, but it was all so sudden!", Serena said nevously.

"I... But I just have to be...", Serena studdered then turned her back towards Levi.

"Am I exuding some kind of weird pheromone?!", Serena asked herself in fear as her body shivered with dread.

"Did you hit your head, or something?", Levi asked not sure what has gotten into Serena.

"What's wrong? Calm down.", Levi said as he gently placed his hand on Serena's head making her body tense a bit.

"I was worried, because you suddenly disappeared.", Levi said and genly removed his hand as Serena turned her head and looked at him in shock.

"What happened?", Levi asked.

"Sorry, it's nothing.", Serena said softly as she looked down with a small frown.

"Who runs into a room at a dead sprint over nothing?", Levi asked.

"Um... I was going to the bathroom, when I happened to run into your brother...", Serena said softly making Levi's eyes widen a bit in shock.

"So he's staying here?", Levi asked.

"Y-Yeah.", Serena said nervously and Levi's eyes narrowed in a glare.

"And we were talking a bit because of what happened yesterday, and then he suddenly said something about taking me from you...", Serena said softly while looking at the floor.

"It didn't make a lot of sense to me...", Serena said as Levi 'tch'ed angrily and walked past Serena towards the door making her look at Levi in shock.

"W-Wait...", Serena said nervously as she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist trying to stop him.

"Hold on a second, Levi-san! I might've heard it wrong!", Serena said as she held tightly onto Levi.

"No storming in there! No violence!", Serena shouted.

"Taking away what's mine sounds like something he'd do!", Levi said angrily.

"Wh-What do you mean, "what's yours"?!", Serena said annoyed as she glared up at Levi.

"Don't treat me like an object!", Serena said annoyed.

"It's not my intent to treat you like an object, but you're mine!", Levi said.

"Who decided that?!", Serena asked

"I decided that!", Levi said.

"What's up with that?!", Serena said as she stood in front of Levi but turns as she hears a knock from the door.

"Levi, come out, damn you!", Annie shouted from the other side of the door clearly annoyed.

"At least show up for the after-party, you dimwit!", Annie said annoyed.

"I've done everything that I'm supposed to do!", Levi said.

"You and the others can finish things up!", Levi said.

"Get real!", Annie said annoyed as she leaned against the door.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to put in a little off-the-clock overtime!", Annie said.

"What the hell do you thing your job is?!", Annie asked.

"That kind of thing is _your_ job!", Levi said.

"Levi, you bastard!", Annie said angrily as she kicked the door with her foot.

"Do whatever the hell you want!", Annie said annoyed and walked away.

Serena looks at the door then at Levi who has his back to the door.

"Levi-san, you should go. It'll be bad if this hurts your work.", Serena said as she stood in front of Levi.

"There's no need.", Levi said.

"My work is done. This is my personal time now.", Levi said and looks at Serena.

"The top priority in my personal life is you.", Levi said making Serena's eyes widen in shock and a small blush appear on her cheeks.

"You listen to me.", Levi said as he held Serena's hand.

"No matter what anyone says to you, I don't want you to forget this, so I'll say it as many times as it takes.", Levi said looking deep into Serena's eyes and pulled her hand making her move closer to him.

"Remember this.", Levi said in a serious tone.

"You're mine for life.", Levi said.

"Give it up.", Levi whispered then gently kissed her hand making Serena softly gasp as her eyes widen in shock and she blushes.

"No! No, no, no! I'm not giving up!", Serena said nervously as she quickly moved away from Levi.

"I'm not giving up!", Serena said annoyed.

"We'll have to see how long that stubbornness lasts.", Levi said as Serena walks away from Levi.

"It'll last! It'll last forever!", Serena said angrily while Levi smirks.

"Then I'll just have to make you understand.", Levi said smirking as he loosened his and turned off the lights while Serena faced the huge glass window that showed the ngiht sky and the shiny lights of the city.

Serena softly gasps and looks at Levi over her shoudler as Levi walkes over to her letting his tie genly fall to the floor.

"Wait...", Serena said softly.

"Levi-san...", Serena gasped out softly.

~timeskip~

Serena leans up again the window with her hand on her the glass as Levi gently places his left hand on hers and his right hand cups her breast under her strapless light pink bra.

Serena looks at herself in the window as her eyes are lidded and her cheeks are red.

"No... Not here...", Serena said softly while her dress, panties and shoes lay on the floor and chair behind them.

"No one's watching.", Levi said.

"That's not the problem...", Serena said softly.

"Serena, I thought I told you to give it up.", Levi said as he moves his right hand from her breast down to her wet folds as she softly gasps.

"Serena...", Levi said.

"The window is like a mirror.", Levi said making Serena looked up in shock at their refelction in the window.

"Pervert! Stupid Levi-san! Stinking Levi-san!", Serena said.

"I totally hate you!", Serena said angrily.

"I love you.", Levi whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you.", Levi whispers into her ear again making Serena softly gasp and her eyes wide in shock then softly moans as Levi gently slides his memeber into her wet folds.

'It pisses me off... Like a knife, Levi-san gets inside me, even through my ears.', Serena thought softly.

~2 hrs later~

"Shall we check out early from the hotel tomorrow?", Levi asked with a lit cigarette in between his fingers as he sat on the bed with the lamp on.

Serena layed next to levi on her stomach next with only the blanket covering her naked body.

"Huh?", Serena asked looking at Levi.

"I don't mind, but why?", Serena asked as she sat up on her knees.

"Because it'll be a pain if we run into Annie.", Levi said as Serena quietly gasps as she thought of something.

 **Trouble for Others**

'What should I do?', Serena thought sadly as she looks down and there's sadness in her eyes.

'The one thing I don't want is to make trouble for Levi-san, but I don't want to think about anything right now.', Serena thought sadly still.

"What's wrong?", Levi asked as he looked over at Serena, but Serena doesn't say anything and slowly lays back down on her stomach.

"Are you sleepy?", Levi asked wondering if Serena was okay.

"Yeah.", Serena said softly not looking at Levi.

"Then go to sleep.", Levi said softly.

"Okay.", Serena mumbled then Levi gently covered her with the blanket and gently patted her back.

'Right now, all I want to feel...', Serena thought as Levi gently placed his hand on her head.

'...is Levi-san's big hand...', Serena thought as Levi gently rubbed her head.

'His warmth... The smell of his cigarettes... His gentle voice...', Serena thought softly as she gently closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

~The next day~

Serena opens their hotel door to see the same lady who delivered the flowers back again, smiling.

"Room service for Serena Yeager.", the lady said softly as she held out a lovely basket filled with strawberries.

"What?", Serena asked totally confused as she held the basket in her hands.

"Don't you mean for Levi Ackerman?", Serena asked thinking it was for him.

"No, we were definitely asked to deliver to Ms. Yeager.", the lady said.

"The sender is...", the lady said as she looked at the paper in her hand.

"...one Miko Ackerman.", the lady said while Levi stood next to Serena with his arms crossed.( **AN: Uh-oh, here we go again!)**

"Strawberries?", levi asked as he looked at Serena with his eyes narrowed.

"Strawberries.", Serena said with dread.

 **Brother, I can't bring myself to look at Levi-san.**

~timeskip~

 **Serena Yeager's Strawberry Life!**

"Strawberries picked fresh in the morning are defintely the best!", Serena said happily as she held a handful of fresh strawberries in her hands.

"I love strawberries!", Serena said smiling.

~later~

"Strawberry sweets are so whimsical, don't you think?", Serena asked happily as she held a strawberry filled dumpling.

"I love strawberries!", Serena said again happily.

~later again~

Serena sat on a panda shaped bench dreadfully surrouned by boxes of different stuff involing strawberries.

'Brother, I never imagined a day would come when I would suffer at the hands of strawberries.', Serena thought with dread as she was starting to get sick and tired of strawberries.

~TBC~

* * *

 **Me: That was chapter 8! looks like Miko is head over heels in love with Serena and will do whatever it will take to make her his. Also in case no one knew Miko is the male version of Mikasa, so yeah!**

 **Hanji: Ooooh this is getting good!**

 **Levi:*glares angrily* Like hell I'll let anyone near my brat! *holds Serena close***

 **Serena:*blushes* L-Levi!**

 **Me:*giggles* Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! See you all in chapter 9! ;)**


End file.
